The Terror Twins go to war
by keithallen
Summary: Grand children of Lucy, Suzanne and Diane get ready for their senior year of International Sensha-do matches, but this year they won't make it. Japan had been invaded through some strange portal, and the only armor standing in the way of the invaders are the tanks of Ooarai High. Warning for gore, bad language and possible sex.
1. Chapter 1

CH 1

In the Prime ministers' conference room, the Prime Minister's advisers, Diet members and the Army General sat looking at the devastation in Ginza. A gate had opened up in the middle of a street, and a force of dragons, men on horses and other creatures had flooded through, killing many before the SDF gathered enough men to fight and destroy the threat. With hundreds of civilians dead and the hospitals packed with wounded, immediate action was demanded to protect from another such invasion.

"We have ground forces on the other side of the gate," the General said, "But we need heavy support. Removing the invaders from Ginzo was costly. The division we sent is under manned, and it will take four days to get armored support through the gate to help them."

"What you are saying is our men could be over-run," The Prime Minister stated.

"Yes, we need tanks and artillery through that gate yesterday," The General stated.

"Queen Lucy did say to use whatever we had to, to keep those invaders out of Japan." a woman said.

"General, where is the closest armored unit to Ginza right at this moment?" the Prime Minister asked.

"The sixth brigade. They will need a few days to be ready to move," The General said.

"Ooarai." Another woman said. Everyone looked at her.

Casing her a questioning look, the Prime Minister said, "That city is much farther away, surely anything coming from there will take longer."

"Not the city, the school," she explained. "Ooarai's school ship has just entered Tokyo bay to collect the rest of their team for the Sensha-do International matches."

A few snorts sounded. the Prime Minister frowned at her. "You would suggest sending school children into a war zone?"

"They have tanks, just give them real ammunition. They could be through the gate and ready to fight within 24 hours," she countered.

"But ... the idea of it. Not to mention we have no assurance that they can perform in a real battlefield setting!" a man snapped at her.

The General rubbed his chin in thought. In a musing tone, he said, "Their tanks are old, but in top shape. They do simulate real battle conditions on a weekly basis. At the moment, they can be in place and anything we've seen from the invaders so far, they should be able to handle."

"General, you can't be serious!" The Prime Minister said, looking at him as if tasting something bad.

The General looked the Prime Minister in the eye and said, "They are the closest heavy support, we are in a crisis situation, and tell me, Mr. Prime Minister, who has ever beaten the Terror Twins in combat?"

Suzanne sat in her office space in the tankery hangers going over this year's lineup. She couldn't help but notice how things had changed over the last few years. When she'd first became Commander of Ooarai's Sensha-do team, she was nervous she would not be able to hold the high standards Miho had set. Miho had moved on to join the UN forces, had a boyfriend and the last time they talked a few weeks ago, was seriously thinking about marriage and children.

Erwin, who had been so sad about graduating, called to see if Suzanne and Diane would join Japan's SDF to give her tank platoon that extra 'edge'. Erwin's tank, unsurprisingly, was named 'Hippo 2'. Most of Suzanne's tank commanders now, were the 'newbies' when she's started, and who were graduating seniors. Diane didn't want to move up from being gunner of Phoenix, and Nova was still the commander of that tank. Eddie proved he could command a tank, but wanted to stay as her gunner in Porcupine. Jerry was still gunning for Suki, and although neither said it, she was sure they would be married in the not too distant future. She had gotten all the teams arraigned so no longer did a tank become empty upon graduation. A mix of every grade was in each tank, which was good for the team as a whole.

..

Suzanne did feel sad this was their last year. The space program she, Diane and Eddie had joined promised they would be stationed together as long as they were married, so after the international meets, they were tying the knot in Kamakura at the Community center so most of their families could be there. Their future was bright. Letting out a sigh, Suzanne realized she knew exactly how Erwin felt when she graduated. She was really going to miss high school Sensha-Do.

Eddie came in and stood in the doorway looking confused. "Hey, Suz, are we low on ammunition or something?"

"No. We have plenty to for the rest of the year, most likely for training next year too."

Jerking a thumb over his shoulder, he asked, "Then what's with all those helicopters landing and dropping off ammunition crates?"

"What?" She got up and followed Eddie out. She'd heard the helicopters, but since they were making port today, she'd thought it was the normal supplies and visitors they got when coming in. Running out with Eddie, he pointed out the landing area near the gun range.

"See, all those crates are ammunition, and they dropped off a couple carriers too."

Suzanne ran out to where sailors and SDF personnel were moving and unhooking crates so the helicopters could fly away. Coming up to a Sargent who held a clipboard and was writing down each crate as it arrivedm Suzanne said, "Excuse me, what's all this?"

The Sargent said, "Three more crates to go. Five thousand rounds of high explosive 75mm, five hundred armor piercing 75mm, two thousand high explosive 88mm, five hundred round armor piercing 88mm, one thousand rounds high explosive 50 mm, two hundred rounds armor piercing 50mm, two towed ammo carriers, ten thousand rounds of thirty caliber ammo belts, four thousand of fifty caliber ammo belts, and a crate of night vision goggles and star flares."

Suzanne stared at her. "We don't do night matches and we already have the ammunition we need for the matches … and we don't even use our machine guns," Suzanne told her. "I don't even know if the school is going to pay for all this stuff!"

The Sargent eyed her and said, "This is not for the school, and these are not Sensha-do rounds. These are all combat rounds."

Suzanne's eyes flew open. "WHAT!" She cried. "Why give US combat rounds? Someone could get hurt or killed!"

"Hey, we were ordered to deliver it," The Sargent said. "We got the order, we brought it to you."

"There's been a mistake, take it back!" Suzanne said, pointing to a helicopter taking off.

A red headed sailor in dungarees came up to them and said, "Suzanne, show me where you want all this ammo."

"Don't move it from where it is" Suzanne told her firmly. "There's been a mistake."

"We can't leave it out here, it has to be stowed."

"LEAVE IT!" Suzanne snapped. "I'm going to go find out why we got sent combat ammo." Turning to Eddie she said, "Stay here, DO NOT let them mix this stuff with our tankery rounds!"

"You got it Suz."

.

Suzanne jumped in long leaps back to the tankery hangers. Her crews that had been making sure their tanks were ready were now all outside standing around a couple army men who'd arrived in an official school car. Like Eddie had been, her crews were looking confused.

The men were both brass, Suzanne didn't look close enough to see what their ranks were. She only noted that they could correct this horrid mistake. She landed on front of them and both men saluted her.

"Screw that! Can you tell me WHY we just got a delivery of tons of live COMBAT ammunition?" Suzanne asked loudly.

The team made a collective gasp at her words.

The men paused, their salutes came down. Apologetically, the one with the General's bars said, "I am sorry we did not get here sooner. I wanted to prepare you before the ammunition arrived. We have a very serious problem, Miss Kikumura. One only you and your team can help with."

Suzanne understood one thing, that order of combat ammo was not a mistake. "What?" she asked weakly.

In a grim tone, he nodded and said, "An unknown force has tried to invade Japan. The local SDF forces did manage to defeat them, with losses and many civilian losses. Currently, there's only a few hundred SDF forces on the line, and they need backup. Tanks or artillery, and they need it now. Our closest heavy guns are four days away, and another attack is imminent. Please, Miss Kikumura, I know none of you are in the military, but we need you and your tanks to keep our forces from being over run. If it were not a national crisis, I wouldn't be asking. Queen Lucy has authorized us to seek your help."

Suzanne stared at him as the blood drained from her face. Real combat against an aggressive enemy, with their tanks designed back in the nineteen thirties and forties. Against who knew what. "We'll get our asses kicked," she mumbled.

"The enemy has antiquated equipment also. If we did not think you stood a chance, we would not ask you to go out on the line," the General stated.

Suzanne had to put a mind arm out to hold herself up. She was feeling dizzy. "And we are the only armored force you have?" How pitiful was that? She thought.

"That is correct. Right now, a few hundred men is all that stands in the way of these invaders. Them, and you, if you agree to help us."

"Dear Yukaita," Suzanne whispered. She looked over her teams that were watching her intently. This wasn't a game. This was their lives. Each and every girl and boy looking at her could die if she agreed. Countless innocents could be slaughtered is she refused. Lives were in her hands. She felt like throwing up.

Haruki slowly walked up to Suzanne. "Hey Suz?" she said slowly. "This is really scary, I mean REALLY scary, but whatever you decide, Hippo team is behind you. You say go, we go."

"Anglerfish is ready to roll out," Alex announced, saluting to touch the brim of her confederate cap.

"I know you'll want Leopon there for some heavy hitting," Saburo said firmly. His crew nodded.

Suzanne looked at the junior boy who handled their Porsche Tiger and his team like a master. If she said yes, he might be killed also. If she said no, then how many other innocents would die?

"Butterfly is ready, say the word," Suki said bravely as she gripped Jerry's hand. He nodded.

Suzanne watched others nod. The whole team looked at her and gave nods, thumbs up or other positive signs. Not believing this would even happen to her, or her team, Suzanne met the General's eyes and said, "I will bring only those who volunteer. We leave when the ship docks. Now, tell me where we are going."

.

Kuribayashi Shino, the red headed girl in the third recon unit under that slacker Yoji, stood in the street near where workers were constructing a cage around the entrance to the Gate that had opened up. Since there were no communications through the gate yet, she had to stand around here and wait for the promised armored unit that was coming. She only hoped they would get some real help, and possible newer equipment. As it was, besides their small arms, the had a few machine guns some hand grenades and a couple mortars.

Shino let out a sigh and looked at her watch. 9 PM. "Well, looks like no help is coming today," she grumbled. It was tempting to climb back into Humvee and go report, but she had been ordered to wait.

She decided to get in the driver's seat and maybe catch a nap. Opening the door, she heard the rumble of tracks. Turning towards the noise, she cast a hopeful gaze at the street. Were those type 10's coming?

She desperately hoped so.

"MOVE!" a voice screamed, and a couple construction workers dodged to the side as a little tank, at least it looked like a tank, came around the corner towing an ammo carrier. Behind it, came a tank she'd never seen before, but it looked like someone had piled armor on a truck with the angled slopes. As she stared at the oncoming vehicles, she saw the animal caricatures painted on the sides and recognized them.

"High school kids!" she cried. Coming at her was the Porcupine, behind it was the one they called Platypus. Keeping up with tankery games (her favorite sport) she identified each tank as it turned the corner.

"Whoa, STOP!" she cried, waving her arm. Running up to Porcupine as it slowed and stopped, she yelled, "We ask for armor support, and we get High School Kids!"

Standing in the turret and wearing her helmet, Suzanne yelled back, "Be glad you got us! Show us to the front line."

"This is a joke, right?" Shino asked.

"Show us or I'll go find it myself!" Suzanne stated.

Shino wanted to cry. First she had to put up with a lazy, Otaku leader, and now they were sent kids who played at battle to fight a real one. With a huff, she said, "Follow me," and got in her Humvee and drove through the Gate.

.

Traveling through the Gate, which turned out to be a long tunnel, Suzanne let her driver, Yunari, keep pace with the soldier's car while she kept an eye on the headlights of Platypus behind her. Hearing they would loose coms passing through, she put her slowest tank right behind hers so they would not loose each other by sight.

The string of tanks behind her was long. After Platypus was Leopon, Phoenix pulling the second ammo carrier, Turtle, Anglerfish, Rabbit ( Which she got 37mm rounds for in case they needed to use armor piercing ammo), Mallard, who she's also gotten turret ammo for, Anteater, her three scout Chaffees, Butterfly, Tadpole and Chipmunk, then a line of Black Forest tanks who were waiting for them and agreed to come, four Panzer fours and four Tiger 2's. Urumu and Saunders weren't at the docks yet, and Suzanne didn't wait. The General said they needed to go now, so she brought want was available and had at least 75 MM guns.

Shifting between looking ahead and looking back, Suzanne saw they were exiting the long tunnel. The Humvee pulled to the side of a small camp. "Go slow through the camp," she told Yunari. Seeing a few soldiers standing around, she yelled, "Hey! Where's the front line?"

One of the soldiers pointed. "Fifty meters that way. We're formed in a semi-circle around the gate."

The General was right, this wasn't good. On the radio Suzanne said, "Platypus, stop to my left just up here. Ooarai, spread out to my left, the front line is only fifty meters away. As her tanks came through,she guided Ooarai tanks to her left, and the Black Forrest tanks lead by Otto (in honor of Otto Caruis) to her right. It wasn't the best defensive line, but she had little room to work with.

Suzanne stood atop her turret and scanned the terrain as the last tanks got in place behind the soldiers waiting behind small rocks and outcroppings for cover. Most of the ground was hilly, but she didn't see much that could stop a tank, other than a sharp rise about a kilometer out and steep inclines of hills off to their sides. Scanning out farther she noted torch lights about a kilometer and a half away. Enough to cover a line from the hill on the right across the horizon to the hill on the left.

"At least we got something," a voice said from below her. She looked down to see a man in an undershirt and uniform pants. It looked like he just got out of bed.

"What's the situation?" Suzanne asked.

The man waved a hand at the enemy and said, "They haven't attacked so far, but more keep coming. We're guessing there's about five, six thousand out there now."

"What do they have?" Suzanne asked as she worked on an attack plan.

"Some are mounted, horses and lances. Seen a couple dragons,but mostly bows, swords and shields," he said.

Suzanne stared at him. "Did you just say bows and swords?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm Lt. Yoji Itami."

"Suzanne," Suzanne said, then asked, "They are really going to attack us with stuff like that?"

"They have. The danger is in their numbers, they got a lot of soldiers out there, and they don't mind dying. They hit us all at once, which I think is their plan, and we won't have enough bullets to stop them."

Suzanne shook her head in disbelief. "You're serious?"

"Yup. They came through the gate and attacked everyone they saw. Killed hundreds of civilians before we could lift a finger to stop them."

Tanks VS swords. Somehow it didn't seem fair, but this wasn't Sensha-do. This was real war against some backwards culture in a strange land. If she didn't take it seriously, her friends would be dying. "Are they stupid?" she asked.

"Seems so. Anyway, when they gather enough men, They will be coming down through that valley to attack us," Yoji said with a huff.

"This is nuts," Suzanne muttered. She got down into the turret and picked up her boom mike and put it on. "All tanks, this is Suzanne, listen up. We got a load of crazies out there with ancient weapons at one and a half kilometers out. They do aim to attack, and they are serious. Everyone, engines off. Otto, put half your teams down, we'll sleep in shifts. Guard duty is in your tank, ready to fire. Do not underestimate the enemy, they are dedicated. If you see any coming at us, raise the alarm. First thing in the morning, we're going to go visit them. Tonight, get some rest. Reveille is at zero four hundred."

"Suz, Anglerfish here, what is the alarm?"

"Shoot first, then start yelling."

"Gottcha."

Suzanne told Sodoko, her second year assistant driver, "Start with Playtpus, every other tank stand down. Guard change at twelve thirty."

Hopping down, Suzanne faced Lt. Yoji. "What scouting of their positions have you done?" she asked.

"Binocular assessment. We were told to hold." he said.

Frowning at him, she replied, "We were told to provide support, not sit here and wait for the enemy to attack when it is obvious they are going to."

Shino let out a snort and asked, "You realize how many are out there? How easily we'd be flanked?"

Suzanne looked at each of them and said, "Better get some sleep, about four thirty, it's going to get really loud around here." She then walked towards the higher hill on the left.

.

Walking out past the left defense line, Suzanne hopped over the low berm of dirt that was their defensive line and scanned the land ahead. She didn't see any mines, or other defensive measures. Just to be sure, she jumped over to a large rock, then another, then low on the hillside. Looking up, she felt someone following.

Diane landed beside her. "I'm coming too" she said.

Suzanne put a finger to her lips. "Shhh, quietly," she whispered. They climbed.

Using their mind arms, they climbed the steep hill. Arriving at the top, a figure near the edge stood up to look at them.

 **SPLAT**

His head rolled off his shoulders and he fell dead.

"Diane!" Suzanne whispered harshly, horrified at what she'd just done.

"This is war, right?" Diane whispered back. Then nodded and said, "Look over there."

A small campfire crackled , a few tents around it. "Scouts. They probably know we're here." Suzanne mused. Looking through her night vision goggles, she found forms in tents, but no one else up. "We sneak along the edge," she whispered.

Traveling prone using their mental arms, they came to the curve of the hill. From up here they saw the lay of the land for quite a distance. Behind the rise Suzanne had seen from the Gate, there was indeed a massive number of tents, campfires and some horse corrals.

"A run down the middle, and we can go through them to come at them from behind," Diane said quietly.

Suzanne nodded as she looked at the rise. "Put shells over the top of the rise, we'll probably get a lot of them, except those right by it."

"Range … I'd say between one and a half and two kilometers?" Diane asked.

"All across that valley floor," Suzanne agreed. "It's gonna take a lot of shells."

"We got a lot."

"We're going to need the SDF to help clean up the mess."

"All the Lt. is seeing is the picket line, there has to be ten thousand or better down there."

"Yup, and he wants to wait for them. Not happening," Suzanne stated.

"Right. Let's go back and get some rest."

.

Suzanne and Diane return the way they came. Shino is standing at the line, waiting for them. As they bound back over the defense line, Shino scowled at them. "That is a good way to get shot," she stated.

"Go for it," Diane replied, casting her the same hard gaze.

"Stop," Suzanne told them. To Shino, she said, "I wasn't kidding about getting some sleep, we're attacking at zero four thirty."

"We were ordered to hold."

"There's roughly ten thousand soldiers over that rise. I'm not going to wait for them to come to us," Suzanne replied.

"Our orders come from the minister of defense."

"Mine came from Queen Lucy. Can you top that?" Suzanne asked, and continued on her way.

.

Looking out of the dark command hatch of Porcupine, Suzanne called, "Range to begin bombardment, one point five kilometers. Continue to fire in a spread of six degrees, a shell every half degree, elevate fifty meters and repeat, all the way out to two kilometers and resupply your ammunition as needed. Report upon completion Commence fire in five … four ... three … two... one... Fire!"

The entire front of the SDF line flashed in orange fire as all the cannons roared out their loads. Below her, Eddie was making adjustments after each shot as Suzanne reloaded for him. The pounding of the guns was deafening, startling many of the SDF members from a sound sleep. As the guns blasted out again and again, all the tank engines started up.

In the distance, balls of fire blossomed out on the ridge they faced, then over it. The underside of the clouds lit up from the multiple explosions.

.

Suzanne and her teams sat in place and fired their guns until they had to stop to resupply ammunition. When she'd gotten all those ammo crates, she'd thought it was too much. Now she was wondering if it was enough. In Porcupine alone, they had burned through the all 50 rounds on board. Eddie and Sodoko tossed the empty casings out onto the ground as she went to the Ammo carrier and dragged out three more crates and carried them with her mind arms back to Porcupine.

Other tank commanders, drivers and loaders were resupplying as they shot. Without the Ammo carriers right here, they only had about 20 minutes of shells. Suzanne realized if they attacked by themselves, they may find themselves out of ammunition in the middle of the battle.

By the time the pattern of shots she ordered was complete, they had used half their ammunition. Daylight was breaking, and besides the orange glow of the sun on the horizon, the area behind the ridge was also glowing orange. There were a lot of fires burning over there.

"All tanks, cease fire and stand down," Suzanne commanded. "Fill your ammunition to maximum capacity. All Commanders, meet me at the 75 MM ammo carrier."

.

At the Ammo carrier, Suzanne found Lt. Yoji had joined them. He stood by as Suzanne canceled the attack, explaining she was concerned about running out of ammunition away from the base.

"Excuse me, Miss," Yoji said. "That was quite an artillery show. The Major just arrived and wants a recon to find out the effect it had." Nodding behind him, he said, "I'm taking two squads out, so don't shoot at us."

Suzanne eyed him. She really didn't like his tone, but he was right, someone needed to recon the damage. "I'll go with you."

"I'd prefer you stay here. This is a job for..." Seeing Suzanne's eyes redden, he winced and said, "OK, fine, but grab a rifle first."

"Otto, you have command until I return."

The Black Forrest commander clicked her heels and nodded. "Yes, Ma'am. Please take a radio with you, just in case."

.

Walking out to climb the ridge with the LT. And a few of his men, Suzanne noted the flattened tents, bodies and wrecked equipment,mostly burnt pieces of wooden wagons, strewn over the landscape. Here and there, Soldiers in Roman type armor were getting the wounded on stretchers. Searching beyond the ruined camp, she saw columns of men in the distance approaching.

"Looks like more are coming," she noted.

"Maybe they will think twice before attacking us."

"One can only hope, Lt."

"You're not in the SDF, you can call me Itami. I noticed all your people call you Suzanne."

Looking through her binoculars, Suzanne saw another long column of men coming up another dirt road. "Lt. Yoji, there's another column of men. I think you were right, they are planning to over run us with numbers. I'm going to need more ammunition for my tanks. We need to expand the depth of our defensive lines also."

"We will, as soon as more men arrive."

Suzanne turned to look back at the hill. "Let's hope they bring barbed wire and land mines," she said.

A tall solider said, "Itami, riders coming, we should go back."

He nodded. "I need to talk to the Major anyway."

Walking back, Suzanne saw more vehicles coming through the gate. Thankfully, troops were spilling out of those vehicles and a few trucks drove down the hillside. Men emerged to begin driving posts in the ground and pulling out rolls of razor wire.

.

A proper camp was set up as soldiers worked to build a real defensive line. This was good, but Suzanne didn't see a singe tank or piece of artillery that had been brought. Three more mortar batteries were set up, and the Major had Suzanne set her tanks in three groups to cover the approaches to the hill.

They were left alone the rest of the day to build and prepare for another attack. Suzanne had the ammo carriers emptied, and the crates of shells stacked near the tanks that used them for a faster resupply. She also assigned a schedule of one tank per group as the guard tank, ready to fire on a moment's notice.

Their tents for each tank group were not far from their tanks. Living in tents meant no fooling around, but Suzanne, Diane and Eddie still put their cots close together.

A day later guards noted scouts were coming in visual range. Suzanne and Diane rigged up a rope ladder up to the hilltop where they had scouted out the enemy camp. Scouts went up, and once again, the land beyond the ridge was filling up with a massive amount of soldiers. The ammo carriers Suzanne sent back came back through the Gate full, along with four others.

.

Three days later, a mass of soldiers crested the ridge in a charge. Rockets, shells and thousands of bullets tore them apart. After the masses coming at them were ripped to pieces, spotters up on the hill directed Suzanne's tanks to fire over the ridge and hit more men who'd been waiting to take their turn to die.

With more men and supplies, Suzanne wondered why the Major didn't call for a counter-attack to finish the enemy off. Once the action died down, she went to see him.

Finding the major in his tent, Suzanne asked, "Sir, may I speak with you?"

The middle aged man looked up from his paperwork. "Come in. You are Miss Kikumura, correct?"

"Yes, Sir," Suzanne said. She came in and took her helmet off. "Sir, it's obvious we are much more well equipped than the enemy. Even though they hold greater numbers, we hold a serious advantage in firepower. Why don't we attack and envelope them? Take some prisoners and find out why they keep fighting."

The Major nodded. "I agree, but for now, our orders are to hold. With the help of your volunteers, Miss Kikumura, we have been able to do that. General Kouichirou is due to arrive soon with air support and artillery. When he gets here, our orders most likely will be changed. Until then, we hold."

"And no other armored support is coming?" Suzanne asked.

"All our modern tanks have digital communications and rely on GPS. None of that works here. Believe it or not, your tanks are exactly what we need. Solid, simple, survivable. As I understand, you had been planning to go to the international championships?"

"We've missed that opportunity," Suzanne said dryly.

"I am sorry. What you are doing now, is much more vital than adding another trophy to your collection. Japan needs you and your crews."

"So, we're here for the duration," Suzanne concluded.

"I'm afraid so, as are all of us. I understand upon arrival, you attacked the opposing forces with an artillery barrage?"

"Correct Sir. We scouted their positions, and I determined they were going to attack. Instead of sitting here waiting for it, I acted," Suzanne stated.

"You are used to being pro-active," the Major said with a nod. "While you are here, you must take orders as well as give them. Do not attack again unless authorization is given."

Suzanne bit her lip. "Sir," she said firmly. "I do understand we are here to defend Japan and are currently under the SDF. If I see a disaster in the making, however, I refuse to do nothing. There were thousands of troops, and Lt. Yoji only had a few hundred. If I had not acted, there is a good possibility he would have been over run."

"I am just saying you need to follow orders from now on."

"Give the orders, and I will follow them. If no orders are given, then I will take the action I see as most appropriate," Suzanne replied.

The Major frowned at her. "I have given my orders, is there anything else?"

"No Sir, thank you for your time," Suzanne said and bowed to him. She walked out of the tent, resisting the urge to scream.

.

As Suzanne feared, another attack came. A solid carpet of men came over the ridge. Again, they were blown up and gunned down as they tried to advance. Slowly, the carpet of corpses grew closer as the guns roared and bodies flew. The first razor wire line was breached, flattened by the numbers of dead forcing it down. Most of the way to the second wire entanglements, the last of the attackers fell. This time, artillery shot beyond the ridge.

"Suz!" Sodoko said,"The Major wants us to recon beyond the ridge and see if there are any of them left."

Suzanne nodded. She keyed her mike. "All tanks, we are advancing. Fill your ammo stores, then drive to the inner defense wire. We'll form a line there and continue on." She then asked, "Eddie, what do we need for ammo?"

"Thirty two rounds, HE. Get another crate also," he replied. "Yunari, help me pitch these used casings out."

In a short time they were reloaded with an extra case of ammo under Suzanne's command chair. As tanks were loaded up they drove out to the wire. Suzanne noticed vehicles packed with men came up behind them. Counterattack, it was about time.

Once all her tanks were in place, Suzanne ordered, "All units, advance slow, stay in line."

The tanks rolled forward, crushing down the razor wire. Soon, they were rolling over the mass of bodies. Suzanne could hear bones crunching under the tracks as they went along. Now and then came a sickening pop she did not wish to know what it was. Starting uphill, Porcupine slipped on the bodies. To her left, Phoenix was stopped, the treads churning up gore. An arm was going around with the track, stuck in a tread. They made progress up the rise slowly. Partway up more men charged at them, waving swords and shooting arrows.

"FIRE!" Suzanne yelled over her mike.

The tanks opened up on the attackers, blowing them back. Cannon and machine guns added to the carnage lying on the ground. The men behind them added a hail of small arms fire.

"There's too many of them!" someone said over Suzanne's command channel.

"Drive through them!" Suzanne yelled back. "If you can't shoot them, run them over!"

The slaughter was tremendous. Even Porcupine's small 50MM gun was blowing holes in the attackers as Eddie shot as fast as the gun recycled. Leopon's shots were clearing circles of men ten meters to a side, and it's machine gun was felling three rows deep of men screaming as they charged.

"Give up you fools!" Suzanne yelled at the diminishing mass. Mortar rounds and small arms fire came in from behind.

"Suz, I'm running low!" Eddie cried. Suzanne quickly refiled his magazine. Pings came from the back of Porcupine. The SDF was hitting them as well as the enemy.

Blocking the rounds coming from behind, Suzanne pulled out the assault rifle she had borrowed and sprayed the oncoming men, dropping more. Some had turned and were fleeing now over mound of dead and wounded.

The mass of attackers had diminished to only a thin line in front of the tanks that were spread out. The last few turned and ran, or died screaming.

"Everyone cease fire!" Suzanne commanded as she saw the last survivors running away. "All tanks, report status."

.

"This is insane!" the gunner of a Black Forest Tiger 2 cried.

"Keep sharp, all of you!" Otto barked. "This is what happens in real war, we're not playing a game here! ANY of those men would love to kill you. That means we have to kill them FIRST!"

In many other tanks, vomit was splashing on the floor, and choking sounds were heard. Despite their distress, every single one of them kept doing their jobs.

.

It didn't hit Diane until after the guns fell silent. She heard Nova groaning and saw she was covering her mouth. Diane looked out her hatch and saw the masses of dead. With Nova 'urping', and the driver crying, it was all Diane could do to keep from puking down the side of Phoenix. The sight of bodies thick on the landscape in front of her, the ground itself red from blood, was the most disgusting thing she'd ever seen.

"Suzanne said return to base."

Diane lowered herself back in and shut the hatch. "Come on, let's get out of here!" she snapped. Seeing Nova hadn't even acknowledged the order, or reacted to the tank moving, she clasped Nova's hand.

'Hey … Hey, Nova!" Diane barked.

Nova turned her stricken face to Diane. "What did we do?" she asked in a weak voice.

"What we had to. You're the tank commander, get it together. We're headed back for base."

Nova only nodded.

.

"Guys, everyone all right?" Suzanne asked her crew.

"We're good," Eddie told her. She noted he looked pale.

"I'm OK," Yunari said with a sniffle.

"I'll make it," Sodoko said tonelessly.

Suzanne knew they had all been traumatized. What they had done was horrible, not matter how you looked at it. Men had run at them, and they had killed thousands, up close and personal. They watched as right in front of them, bodies being torn apart and heads exploding. They did it to save those men around the Gate and protect the citizens of Japan.

She keyed her mike. "All tanks, keep in mind we had no choice. It was those men or our own helpless citizens. Make sure your crews know that. It was … hard, but it had to be done. All tanks return to your places in the perimeter and reload your ammo. More of those men may come, I doubt this is over. Suzanne out."

With the huge amount of dead, only troops on foot could advance. Leopon had to be towed out of the mire of blood and gore so it's tracks were able to grip solid ground to move.

Recon showed that if there were any men left, they had fled. The next few days, the Sensha-do teams discovered another gross aspect of this war. Burning and burying the massive amount of bodies.

.

The Empire had called them to war to take back the holy Alnus hill from an invader. King Duran of Elbe met other local kings and their troops to go meet the Empire troops and remove this scourge from their holy place.

The only thing was, once they met, they didn't find the Empire's army. Duran sat quietly as the other leaders argued about who would have the glory of leading this attack. All they while, the lack of Empire troops here bothered him. Something wasn't right.

Instead of charging ahead with the others, Duran kept his troops back and watched. His fellow kings and lords charged forth, and were slaughtered by massive amounts of magic. He watched fire and noise destroy their massed army. What a waste of good soldiers.

Although his scouts could find no Empire troops, they did find signs they had been here. A split helmet, a bloody shield that had many holes in it. He got the idea Empire troops had charged and suffered the same fate.

Duran decided a normal charge was foolishness. Getting his commanders together, he planned a night attack. No horns and screaming war cries. His men would go in under the cover of darkness silently. Spread out, they would sneak up on the wizards and attack while they slept. He would do what so far, 400,000 men had failed to do. He brought his army up to the last cover available under the shroud of darkness. There, he kept insisting silence, not even any talking unless it was vital, then only whispered.

They would rest today, and in the middle of the night, they would creep up on the enemy and destroy them.

.

In the Elbe camp, Duran awoke to thunderous explosions. Grabbing his sword, he ran outside his tent to see others scrambling up as fireballs were tearing apart men as they came out of their tents. Night had fallen, but wizards were killing his men."What is this?"he cried.

One of his knights staggered up to him. "We're being attacked, but there is nothing to fight back against!"

"Rally the men, it has to be a wizard! We must attack Alnus hill now!" Duran yelled.

Knights got on horses to check the hills to the sides as men grabbed their weapons and searched for something to kill. Duran noted the explosions were coming deeper and deeper into the camp. It HAD

to be wizards! He'd planned on a night attack after a full day of rest, but the enemy preempted him. How did they know his army had arrived? In the explosions ripping his men apart, he rallied his forces to form up and attack.

Running back into his tent, he quickly suited up to lead his men in an attack to stop that wizard. Something flew through the wall of his tent to crash into his arm. It embedded itself through his armor and knocked him down. Looking at the offending object, he fould a piece of steel. He gritted his teeth and pulled it out.

What kind of bow shot a jagged piece of steel? he wondered. This meant there were archers or catapults already surrounding his camp. Quickly, he got himself ready and charged out to do battle.

His camp was wrecked. Men and horses screamed in pain as the explosions tore through his forces. Screaming his orders, he got anyone who could walk on his feet and headed for the ridge. Many of his men that joined him were limping. Some fell from exhaustion or blood loss. Very few were untouched.

Behind him the explosions kept ripping up his camp and shredding anything close to the fireballs.

He estimated only half his men gathered for the charge. Getting his men together, he noted a lack of noise. The explosions slowed to only a few, then stopped.

"Men of Elbe!" Duran roared, "Stand tall and kill all those before us! We go to our glory, CHARGE!"

The mass of men ran over the top of the ridge and towards Alnus Hill. Once over the top, many, including Duran slowed. Coming down Alnus hill towards them were a line of white lights. Some were casting light to the sides as they came. The ground under him was trembling and an ominous heavy growling was in the air. What beasts were they facing? Bracing himself, he yelled,"Our enemy, KILL THEM!"

Leaving Alnus hill, many of the line of lights spread out and came at his men. Loud booms and a rattle of noise with lightning fast streams of light came from many of the lights as they charged. The explosions came again, right into his men who were attacking. His men fell like wheat before the scythe. As the lights grew closer, Duran saw large bulky shapes behind the lights. The few arrows that were shot bounced away. Duran grabbed a bow and an arrow and drew down on a beast coming at him. Honor demanded he repay them with an arrow. He shot, the arrow hit the dark mass and ticked to bounce away.

Dragons? Elephants? What were those things? This had to be why the attacks on Alnus hill had failed so miserably. The damned Empire had sent him and his men out to be devoured by those things.

Duran felt a hard punch from behind and the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

Suzanne was never so glad to see a White Robe in her life. A pink haired White Robe had arrived and was wandering towards her. "Excuse me!" Suzanne cried and ran up to her. Through the bloody battles, she had held herself together. She didn't know how much longer she could.

"Yes, dear?" the woman asked pleasantly.

Suzanne clasped her hands and spoke in a run of words. "I don't usually go to church or confess, but … we've gone against Yukaita's laws, horribly so! Thousands dead! Right in front of us too! We HAD to do it, but now, oh Yuiakita, I feel so dirty! I've been bathed in other people's blood! Help me please..." She then broke down and cried uncontrollably against the Woman now holding her.

Eddie, Diane, Nova, Alex, many of her friends in the tank crews ran over to see why Suzanne, of all people was crying in racking sobs.

Whispering in Suzanne's ear, the White Robe asked, "Can you hear me, dear?"

Suzanne nodded as she cried.

"Look at what you do, dear. You had no choice. You had to do your job. Yukaita understands that. Yes, it is terrible. Yes, killing stains your soul, but if you hadn't done that, then the innocents behind you would suffer, would they not?"

Tears streaming down her face, Suzanne looked at her and choked out, "Yes, but this wasn't anything close to a fair fight. They came at us with swords and bows! I yelled at them to stop, but they kept coming and dying! Why didn't they run away? If they just left, we wouldn't have had to kill them!"

"We may never know, dear," the woman said kindly. "You pray for forgiveness, and Yukaita will listen. Come to church Sunday." Shifting her gaze to the gaggle around her, she said, "All of you. What you have been through has been a shock, I am sure. You came out of your battles physically fine, but now, your souls need attention. I expect to see every one of you for Sunday services."

Seeing many nods, the woman said, "I am Lady Nami. Who is Kikumura Kyoko?"

"That's me," Suzanne said weakly.

"Ahh, so you are Ishiguro Chizu?" she asked Diane.

Diane nodded and said, "Yes, Ma'am. I'm the Icky Goober Chisel."

Lady Nami cast her a smirk and said, "Hiding your pain with humor will not work forever. I need you both to come with me, please."

.

Itami and Kurata watched Lady Nami walk off with Suzanne and Diane.

"That woman in the robes kinda looks like a cat-girl," Kutata said with a grin.

"The other two do too," Itami replied. "I have to wonder though with the way Miss Kikumura just broke down in front of everyone, if command made the right decision bringing them here."

"They drive tanks all the time, don't they?"Kurata asked.

"They do, but there is a big difference between playing a game where you know no one will be getting hurt, and fighting an enemy to the death," Itami told him. "I would not want to be around if one of them looses their sanity."

.

General Kouichirou came with another long line of trucks, more soldiers, constriction equipment, six helicopters on flatbeds, and three official cars. The perimeter was expanded again, and bulldozers began to plow up ground to make a fort.

In the command tent, Lady Nami came in with Suzanne and Diane to meet the new arrivals in their SDF uniforms that the entire team had gotten. One of the new arrivals was Chika. Seeing her, both girls went up to her.

"Chika, hi, what are you doing here?" Diane asked. Eyeing Chika's light blue kimono with gold trim, she added, "Wow, fancy outfit."

"That is Princess Chika to you, school girl!" one of the black suited men said in a hard tone.

Chika waved a hand at him. "Ignore him, Diane. How have you girls been?" she asked.

"We're surviving," Suzanne offered. "It's been hard, but we're getting the job done."

"Princess, proper decorum must be shown at all times," the man said evenly.

Chika eyed him. Firmly, she said, "These are my young sisters, you will refrain from speaking for now."

The man turned to look the other way.

"How's Daddy and baby Yuka?" Suzanne asked.

"They are well. Your Daddy has been biting his nails with worry about you two ever since we heard you were here. I promised not to let anything happen to you, so don't make me break that promise," she said with a false scowl.

"Hey, you know us," Diane said happily.

"That's why we're worried," Chika told her. To the General, Chika asked, "Is everyone here?"

"Yes, Princess. May I introduce my second in command, Major Kuwahara, my aide, Lieutenant Yanagida, Over here is Princess Chika, who is our government official for this region, and Lady Nami, The Princess' personal adviser."

"And Princess Kyoko and Princess Chizu," Chika added, motioning to each girl. "Everyone, please sit and I will explain our goals and what is expected of us."

They all sat down and Chika explained. "First is our primary mission. Do our best to find out why the Gate suddenly appeared, and if possible, determine if one can appear anywhere else in our world, or in another world that may cause a possible crossover to ours. Our second mission is to find out who and what is in this world and determine what dangers there are. We already know the people, or at least the leaders here can be highly aggressive. Guarding the Gate from random or hostile forces is part of that. If it becomes necessary, we go so far as destroying the Gate to keep our world safe."

Panning her gaze over their faces, she said, "Our immediate goal is the safety of innocents. All innocents be it our world or here. If there is any aggression, Queen Lucy insists we not be the cause of that aggression. Obviously, we can defend ourselves, and any innocents with or near us. We also need to find out as much as we can about the population here, so scouting will be performed for information seeking and assuring the common folk we mean no harm to them. Government, economy, life styles, scouts will seek to find out everything they can, and avoid conflict unless it is in the defense of ourselves or others. General Kouichirou is in charge of the SDF. Princess Kyoko beside me here is in charge of the tank forces, and is available to the General as the need arises. With each scout force, Princess Kyoko will provide two tanks as a precautionary measure, seeing how aggressive the armed forces here have been. Any questions so far?"

The General asked, "I do, Princess. You are saying that the tanks we have are not under my command?"

"Are they SDF?" she asked.

"No, Princess, they are school children."

"That makes them civilian volunteers," Chika stated, "And being so, they are under my direct command. As I said, however, if a military operation needs them, they are available."

"Understood, Princess."

Chika said, "General, we will send out six scouting squads. Two tanks will join each squad. Kyoko, you will pick which tanks go. Try to use the ones with the longest range."

"Yes, Chika … I mean Princess."

Chika grinned at Suzanne. To everyone, she said, "That is all for now. We have a base to build. General, for safety sake, please set a watch screen around this camp at least five kilometers out in all directions. We do not want any surprises."

.

Suzanne thought hard about which tanks to send. Porcupine stripped of it's extra armor and at slow speeds was fairly efficient fuel wise. Phoenix had a giant fuel tank. The Chaffee tanks were good at fuel usage also, being lighter. That was five. Forget any Tigers, they all sucked fuel at an amazing rate. The only other one was Hippo that was good on fuel usage. That gave her half. The Panzer fours and Turtle were the next best. With extra fuel drums strapped to them to extend their range, that should work.

Pairing a lighter and heavier tank together, Suzanne put Butterfly and Anglerfish for scout team 1, Tadpole and a Black Forest Panzer four for scout team two. Not to leave herself out, she assigned Porcupine and Phoenix to scout team 3, Chipmunk and another Panzer four for scout team 4. Hippo and a panzer four for scout team 5, and Turtle and a Panzer four for scout team 6.

Suzanne called a meeting of all tank commanders and explained their assignments. Otto was the base defense commander with the heavies, directly under Princess Chika while Suzanne was out. Once her teams were ready and fueled up, she informed Chika who approved her plan. She made sure their radios had the channels the SDF scouts used, then on the day of departure, got her tanks behind the six, three vehicle lines that were going out to scout.

Meeting the scouting squad she was with, Suzanne noted Lt. Yoji was the squad three leader. She wondered if she could change with another tank pair.

Looking at the tanks behind his vehicles, Itami asked, "Why are tanks coming with us?"

Suzanne eyed him and said, "Just in case. If we run into big trouble, we'll provide interference so you can get away."

"Our mission is to make friends and find out what we can about the locals, not to engage them," he said. "When we get to a village, stay back and let us go in."

"As long as we can monitor you, no problem." Suzanne agreed. She then yelled, "Mount up!"

Itami let out a huff and got in the lead vehicle. "She's way too eager to get into trouble," he grumbled.

His driver cracked a grin. "Maybe, but I we do get in trouble, there's no one else I'd rather have backing me up. You know about those girls, right?"

"Let's go," Itami said, ignoring him.

.

The first day of travel they cleared the 'battle zone' and made it twenty kilometers along their assigned route. They also found out the bridges here were too weak to support a tank. The stream a wooden bridge was over looked light. Inspecting it, Suzanne didn't want to risk dropping a tank in the water. The banks were not that tall and the water was shallow, so she and Nova forded their tanks across. Other than collapsing the banks with their tracks, it was fine.

Setting camp was different for the tankers. They didn't much like setting up tents,digging latrines, and eating from MRE's was getting old. To help get the tents up quicker, Both teams used their tanks to stretch the lead-to tarps out. All of them thought they had stopped too early, there was still plenty of daylight left. After the camp was set. it didn't take long for some of the tankery girls to get bored.

Lounging on the front of Phoenix, Nova loudly asked,"Who'll carry the mail?"

"I'll carry the mail!" Diane said, holding up a hand as she laid on her back by a tree.

"Mail?" Shino asked as she looked over at them. Did they think there was mail service out here?

Suzanne just rubbed her head with a groan.

"To the farm?"

"To the farm!"

"What about the chickens?"

"Aww, screw the chickens!"

"You'd screw a chicken?

"I'd screw a dirty chicken," Diane announced.

"Why you filthy foul fucker. You should be tied to a tree and force fed laxatives."

"I'd shit."

"You'd die."

"Then who'll carry the mail?" Diane asked. The SDF squad listened more intently.

"I'll carry the mail," Eddie piped up, lying with his head on Diane's stomach.

"Through the jungle?"Diane asked.

"Through the jungle!" Eddie proclaimed.

"What about the lions?"

"Aww screw the lions."

"You'd screw a lion?" Diane asked.

"I'd screw a lions' mother," Eddie stated.

"Why, you lion mother fucker! You should be tied to a tree and force fed laxatives."

Laughter broke out as Eddie said, "I'd shit."

"You'd die."

"Then who'll carry the mail?" Eddie asked.

"I'll carry the mail!" Alex said.

"Across the ocean?" Eddie asked.

"Across the ocean," Alex said firmly.

"What about the fish?"

"Aww, screw the fish."

"You'd screw a fish?"

"I'd screw a slippery fish!"

"Why you slippery fucker! You should be tied to a tree and force fed laxatives."

"I'd shit."

"You'd die."

"Then who'll carry the mail?" Alex asked.

Carried away by this silly routine, Kurata shot his hand up and said, "I'll carry the mail!"

Alex looked over at him. "Through the woods?" she asked.

"Through the woods!" he said firmly.

"What about the bears?"

"Aww, screw the bears!" he said, enjoying the silly game.

"You'd screw a bear?" Alex asked.

Kurata opened his mouth to answer with … what could go next? A bear's mother … no, a bunch of bears? That didn't seem right either. A dirty bear? His mind raced as everyone looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

Nova pointed at him and sang, "Ah ha, time's up YOU dropped the mail!"

"You mail dropping, bear fucker," Diane said.

Kurata blushed and everyone laughed.

Feeling sorry for the guy, Eddie offered, "It's usually, I'd screw a hairless bear."

"Yeah, OK, then I'm a hairless bear fucker," Kurata said. That made sense.

"You said it, not us," Shino said with a grin.

Another round of laughter sounded through the camp.

Itami sat back against a tree grinning. This was starting out to be a fun trip.

.

The next day they got to their first village.

Shino got on the radio. "Porcupine, we have a village up ahead. Fall back."

"Roger, Porcupine and Phoenix will be nearby in case you need us," Suzanne replied. "Phoenix, we'll take the overland route, see that hedgerow at two o'clock? We'll hide behind that."

"Got it, lead us on over."

Yunari drove them through a field and around behind the a line of brush and trees about 500 meters from the closest building. They were rolling along slow. Yunari turned the last corner to get behind the trees, she saw two boys playing directly in front of her. With a yelp, she stomped on the brakes, missing them by less than a meter. The boys looked up, open faced, screamed and ran for the village.

"So much for not scaring the locals," Suzanne mused.

"Porcupine, everything OK up there?" Nova asked.

"Yes, we missed the boys. I'm sure Lt. Yoji will let us know about it," Suzanne grumbled.

A few minutes later, Shino called again. "Porcupine, the villagers want to see you. Come in from the direction we did, and slowly."

.

No matter how slow a tank is driven, the engine makes noise and the track links hit the the ground hard, causing vibrations. At a slow speed, the tracks seemed to hit harder, causing a rumbling in the ground. The growling noise and the ground vibrations made the villagers very nervous.

All hatches open and everyone either sticking their heads out, or out and on top of their tanks, Porcupine and Phoenix rolled into town. On Porcupine, Suzanne sat up on the top of the turret, her legs dangling down inside. Eddie stood on the back deck behind her. Yunari had her driver's hatch open, head out and watching carefully to be sure no one was in their way. Behind them, Nova and Diane were half out of their hatches.

The people stood up against their houses, or had run inside to watch from windows to see the tanks come down the street.

"Smile and wave," Suzanne coaxed her crew. She waved to the startled faces, sporting her best smile. Up ahead the Third recon vehicles were parked in the road. She had Yunari stop behind them.

Suzanne and her crews got down, except for the drivers. People came closer to study the tanks. Some touched the tanks and talked quietly, others greeted the crews in a language none of them understood. Seeing a little boy looking up at her, Diane smiled at him and squatted down. She pulled her helmet down over her face, then brought it up quickly and said, "Peekie boo!", then quickly covered her face again.

The boy cackled with glee.

.

While Diane played peek-a-boo first with the little boy, then a couple other small children and the curious inspected the outside of the tanks, a few older people and the SDF members, with Nova and Suzanne, tried to get a handle on their language.

Through hand signals and gestures, they learned enough to let the people know they were only here to seek information, and help those who needed it. Itami got enough to learn where the next village was up ahead, in a forest.

Late in the day, Itami decided to make camp on the other side of the village off the road. Again, there was still daylight left after they had set up camp. Leaving some guards, the scouts went back into the village to learn more of the language here.

Seeing Diane had come back, young children went over to her to play some more. Diane sat down on the ground and taught them how to play paddy-cake. Their first attempts were clumsy and filled with laughter. They did slowly get it, and sat in pairs playing. Diane had a great time playing with them.

.

The next morning they were off again, following the directions they got from the villagers. Although all was peaceful around them, Suzanne didn't take the beautiful, serene setting for face value. She searched with her binoculars and scrutinized every hill, patch of woods and field for possible dangers. As she saw it, they were moving into enemy territory, so the enemy could be anywhere.

In the afternoon, she saw a thick cloud of smoke coming from a hill up ahead. She immediately got on the radio. "All units! Porcupine here, we have a large fire five or six kilometers ahead, bearing eleven o-clock."

"I see it," Nova replied.

"Porcupine, Third Recon here, we see it also. Lt. Yoji says stay alert. It is coming from the direction that village is suppose to be in."

Continuing down the road, they moved off to the right, then turned back towards the now forest fire they could see even clearer as night began to fall. Unlike previous times, Lt Yoji kept going. They turned off the road and drove overland as they saw the flames.

"This is Porcupine, We are moving to bracket the lead vehicle, thirty meters to each side."

"You going right or left, Suz?"

"We'll go right, gunners, load up, fingers on your triggers."

It was dark when they stopped atop a rise. The SDF got out of their vehicles. Suzanne and Nova joined them.

"Look there!" Shino called and pointed.

A large dragon flew above the forest and breathed fire down on it.

Suzanne yelled, "Eddie, Diane, if you an get a shot, take it!"

"No!" Itami barked. "We have no idea what that thing is capable of!"

"Yeah, we do," Suzanne barked back. "I doubt that thing just got a hair up it's ass to go burn down some woods!"

"You might draw it this way," Itami stated.

"If you're scared, get in your trucks and go," Suzanne replied.

"Suz! It's out of range and moving around too much!" Eddie called.

"We got anything to draw it closer?" Diane asked loudly.

"You're going to get us killed," Itami said in a hard tone.

Shino tipped her head slightly and said, "At least they are trying to do something."

"Here it comes!" Diane wailed out. The gun on Phoenix raised up to point at the dragon.

They all looked. The dragon flew a moment towards them, then banked away. Itami breathed a sigh of relief. Diane wasn't so relieved.

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID LIZARD!" she roared. The dragon kept on flying away.

Suzanne watched the dragon's path. It didn't fly straight, or at a flat altitude, but bounced up and down with it's wing motions. That thing was going to be hard to hit in the air. She made note of it's movements as it flew away.

"We have to make a plan on how to fight something like that," Nova said as she watched the dragon fly off into the distance.

"Yeah, we do," Suzanne agreed.

"No camp tonight," Itami stated. "We sleep in shifts, half up, half down. Keep a close watch everyone."

.

Early the next morning, they continued on towards the village, threading their way though smouldering trees to get there. Arriving at the village, all they found was charred remains. Itami set everyone to look for survivors. Only burnt bodies were found.

Diane's face was set in a hard mask. She found small bodies here and there. If she saw that dragon again, she was going after it, and she would kill it. Whether she had their tanks to help her, or not.

"Hey! In the well here, we got a live one!" Itami yelled.

Diane raced over to look down into the well. Men were coming with ropes. Seeing the girl lying in the water, Diane jumped down, making sure she didn't hit the girl as she slowed and stopped herself. Checking for a pulse, she called up, "She's alive! Get back from the edge, I'll bring her up!"

"How?" Itami asked.

Instead of wasting time with him, Diane picked up the girl gently in a pair of mind arms. She pushed off with the other two and flew up and out of the well as shocked SDF faces watched. Seeing a stretcher, she carried the girl over and laid her on. The medic came over to check the girl's vitals.

The blonde on the stretcher had long, pointed ears. Obviously not human. She wasn't a sect member either. "What is she?" Suzanne asked.

"Injured," Itami said. "We're going back. She needs a doctor, and we have to warn Coda village about that dragon."

"New line of travel," Suzanne announced. "Porcupine goes first, Phoenix brings up the rear. Keep a close watch on the sky."

Itami frowned at her. "You're suppose to stay behind and support … " He got cut off by Suzanne.

"The situation has changed!" she barked at him. "You can either drive behind me, or I flatten your tires and DRAG you behind me! We now know there is a hostile in the area. We will escort you back to the base."

Itami blinked at her anger. He was beginning to understand why these girls were called the 'Terror Twins'.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE : SORRY I put up CH 3 of the WONG story...Got the right one now...

CH 3

Their radios sucked. Suzanne tried to raise the base, then the scout teams on either side of them. All of them were out of range. If it wasn't for the refugees, Suzanne would have gone out to try and get radio contact with another scout force to get some help.

When they arrived at Coda village, the villagers were terrified to hear about the dragon. Piling their belongings in carts and wagons, they fled. Itami provided an escort in case the dragon showed up. Again, Porcupine and Phoenix shifted position. Porcupine rolled along towards the front of the long line of refugees, Phoenix stayed back in the last third. The civilians needed more protection that the SDF did.

Their sped was a walk, and the long line moved like a traffic jam, starting and stopping as people had trouble. Somewhere, they had picked up a wizard with a ridiculously overloaded wagon that glowed. Suzanne eyed this noticing the wheels weren't even turning. This land had dragons, so why not magic.

Another stop in the flow was due to a broken wagon. Driving up to the stricken wagon, Suzanne got off to go see what the problem was. As she approached, the people were being led away from it and Lt. Yoji aimed a flare at the wagon. He shot, Suzanne shot her arms out and deflected the flare off into a field. Itami frowned and looked at his flare gun.

"WHAT are you doing?" Suzanne cried. Everything those people had was on that wagon.

Itami frowned at her. "The front axle is broke, and it can't be fixed. It has to be burned and left," he told her.

Suzanne eyed him and walked over to kneel down and get a look. The front wheels were tipped, the axle was broken right where one side of the hitch connected. Looking at the under side, she noted the rest was still in good shape. Stand up, she waved Itami back with a,"Move" Calling over to Yunari, she said, "Come over here, we need to back up to this wagon."

"What are you doing?" Itami asked. "We're not authorized to assist in moving their vehicles."

"Ask me if I give a shit," Suzanne replied, and got into position to help Porcupine back up to the wagon. It took a bit of jockeying, but they got Porcupine lined up. Suzanne slashed away the wagon hitch.

"Eddie, I need a cable out of the track repair kit!" Suzanne called.

Team Porcupine used the hitch along the length of the axle and used cable to wrap up it up to make the wagon usable. They wrapped another cable from the axle to Porcupine using the tow hook on the back, putting the quick release tool on Porcupine's hitch.

By this time, a crowd was standing around them, including the family that this wagon belonged to. As well as she could, Suzanne explained they would tow the wagon, but if trouble came, they would have to release it so they could go fight. The man and woman hugged her and thanked her profusely.

The column started up again, Porcupine towing the wagon with the family on it. Eddie stayed on the back deck of Porcupine to watch the cable and in case they needed to release the cable.

Wagons got struck in mud and were freed with SDF help. Another wagon broke a wheel, and one was found to replace it. Their progress was slow, but the refugees moved on.

The refugee train stopped again. Looking up to the front, Suzanne saw a girl dressed in a strange black and red costume and carrying a huge scythe by the lead vehicle. "Is she wearing garters and stockings?" she asked aloud.

"What?" Eddie asked, standing up.

"There's a girl... in a weird costume at the front vehicle, people gathered around. She just got it. Maybe she'd another refugee," Suzanne said. "OK, they are getting in and moving now."

Moving only about fifteen kilometers a day, the scenery slowly changed to hills. A yell came over the radio, "Nova here, we got a the dragon at nine o-clock!"

Suzanne perked up. "Eddie, release the cable!" she cried as she looked back. Sure enough, on the cliff over them was the dragon. Suzanne jumped out on top of the turret. "Eddie get in! Yunari, left turn and get us far enough away to shoot that clifftop!"

Porcupine turned out into the landscape the same time the SDF vehicles did. The dragon breathed fire down on the villagers. A rocket propelled grenade shot out at the dragon and missed. The dragon flew off the cliff to land across from the column that were now scattering in fear.

"Full speed!" Suzanne yelled as the dragon flew out, away from them. Eddie fired a shot that missed.

On Phoenix, Diane knew they were too close to the cliffs to use their gun. She jumped up out of her hatch as the dragon breathed. She formed a shield around Phoenix and the wagon closest to them. The fire was deflected away from them, but still burned many people trying to flee.

Screams filled the air as people burned alive. In all the fire and destruction, Diane focused on one small girl, who was now a burning corpse. One of the children she played patty-cake with. As she stared at the sight, Nova was yelling to her. Diane didn't hear. She watched the innocent child's body burn as her eyes grew red. Her arms all came out by themselves.

Wailing out in a roar, Diane leaped off Phoenix, and pushed herself as hard as she could at the dragon that was now being shot at by the SDF vehicles driving at it. She flew half the way to it, and hit the ground to bounce high in the air again. That thing was going to die NOW!

The SDF had the lead, and were shooting, Coming up behind them, Porcupine roared along and shot, punching a hole through a wing. Something hit the ground around the dragon, breaking the ground up and making the dragon stumble, the fire it breathed missed whatever it was aiming at.

In a rage that bordered in insanity, Diane flew at the dragon, screaming her lungs out.

Several things happened all at once. An RPG round hit the dragon, blowing off a front leg. Porcupine shot again, hitting it's lower body and blowing a hole in it. Diane flew past it's rearing head and chopped as hard as she could with all her mind arms at it's neck.

The flailing dragon's head came off, the body fell. The blood pumping from the neck stump hit Diane and blasted her away from the giant falling corpse. Unmindful of the dragon's death, Diane hit the ground and launched herself at it again, screaming. Flying over the corpse, she lashed out again, ripping it's wings off and punching the body to send scales flying.

Again and again, Diane punched the body, sending pieces flying as she wailed out in her rage. He punched and screamed until she had no voice, or energy left.

"Diane, STOP! It's dead. You got it!" Suzanne yelled.

Diane turned to see all the SDF and both tank crews staring at her. She stumbled towards her sister, trying to say that thing had killed children. Her mouth moved, but her throat was sore, and no words came out. Some weird looking girl was watching her intently. Suzanne walked towards Diane, who fell into her arms, not even having the energy left to cry for those who's been burned alive.

It was only then she dimly noticed she was covered in so much blood, it was dripping out of her hair.

.

There were many corpses to be buried and no water to wash with. Suzanne and Eddie stayed tight to Diane's side as she walked between them, silent and brooding. Diane had lost her helmet someplace. No one came near them.

Suzanne had Eddie take Diane back to Phoenix, and told him to stay with her. She then went looking for Lt. Yoji.

.

Itami was watching the burials, his mind trying to comprehend what he thought he saw when the dragon was killed. Yes, they scored some hit on it, but the purple haired Diane had flown past it and the dragon's head came off. After they stopped, he could hear her wailing out screams as she stood nearby the dragons body, and the huge corpse was being torn apart by nothing. It only stopped after Suzanne had gotten the other girl's attention.

It was mind boggling that a dragon that they barely were able to scratch with guns, was ripped to pieces by that girl.

Beside him, Rory, a Dem-goddess and an apostle of Emroy, said, "She must be her worlds' Goddess of death and war."

"Huh?" Itami asked the lolita girl.

"The power, the rage. That purple haired girl is a Goddess of death and war. Her sister is the same. Nothing will ever stand up against them," she said in a musical voice, casting him a grin.

"I'm beginning to believe that," he agreed.

"Lieutenant Yoji," came a stern voice from behind him. He turned to see Suzanne walk up, covered in blood from holding her sister. Eyeing him with a blank face, she said, "I got through to scout team two. I informed them of our situation. They have been warned about the dragons, and are sending a tank back to base to get assistance for us. If your SDF won't help, plan on meeting a column of tanks towing flatbeds behind them in the next few days. We ARE getting these people to safety before anything else happens. Command of this operation now belongs to me. We are having a meeting at the front of the column before we move in the morning." She then turned and walked away.

Rory clasped a hold on Itami's arm and asked in a purr, "Don't you love strong women?"

.

In a tavern of a town, Princess Pinya sat with Norma and two of her men, listing to the barmaid argue with customers at another table.

"You are saying they killed a Fire Dragon?" one customer said in disbelief.

"That's right, I saw it myself!" the girl proclaimed.

"Bullshit!"

"You expect us to believe that?"

"It's true!" the girl stated.

"Sure you weren't knocked out and dreamed up the whole thing?" another man asked, causing some laughter.

At Princess Pinya's table, Norma asked, the blond haired knight, "What do you think?"

"What I think? He asked. Lookng into his mug, he said "The bar is dirty, the beer is nasty, and the food is lousy."

The other man eyed him and said, "We are on a secret mission to Alnus Hill, and we're talking about a Fire Dragon?"

"You're too loud," Princess Pinya said. "Norma, keep going."

"Right. There is a rumor going around and it's spreading like wildfire." Taking on an intent look, she said, "A band a mercenaries in green clothes were escorting the residents of Coda village as they fled. A Fire dragon attacked, and they killed it with powerful magic!"

"There is all kinds of dragons, How do you know it was a Fire dragon?" the blond man asked.

Coming over to refill their drinks, the barmaid said, "It was a real Fire dragon, Sir."

"You can't fool me," he said.

"I saw it with my own eyes!" the girl insisted.

"Would you please tell us about the ones who defeated this dragon?" Noma asked.

"Hmmm I don't know," the barmaid said in a mussing tone.

"I believe you," Noma said and held a coin out to her.

The barmaid quickly snapped the coin up. "Thank you, young knight!" she said happily. "I'll have to tell you the story then. When the dragon attacked us that day, the green people saved us! They had magical weapons like iron crocks and rode in unyielding iron vehicles! They all wore green. The dragon breathed on us but they fought with great magic, and and left the huge Fire Dragon spread out like a butchered sheep."

"Who killed the dragon?" Princess Pinya asked.

The barmaid frowned. "I didn't see who did it, I was running. I know it was one of the green people."

No one was able to fight a fierce Fire Dragon, yet these green people were being credited for slaughtering one. In Princess Pinya's mind, it was even more important now to find out about these green people.

.

Suzanne had been hoping Chika would demand assistance. She was relieved to see a helicopter fly over their column. Not long after that, they met a line of flatbed trucks beside the road, escorted by a pair of Tiger 2's and a few truck mounted anti-aircraft units.

Porcupine was relieved of towing duty, and with the trucks, no more people had to walk carrying their belongings. Some of the villagers had gone off to another town. Many feared to leave the protection the SDF offered.

It took some time to load everyone up and hitch wagons to the back of the trucks, but now horses were only ridden. Once they got moving, they moved much faster. Instead of plodding along at a slow walk, with many interruptions, they cruised along at a horse trot uninterrupted.

Two days later they they made the base that was being transformed into a real military base. Two large pre-fab buildings now stood upon the base with others being constructed. Chain link fences were up, there was an airstrip being made, and by Otto's reports of the improvements, they had rooms with showers and baths were available.

That beat the crap out of trying to scrub dried blood off in a cold stream!

.

Upon arrival, Suzanne had Eddie find their room and do what he could to help Diane. Seeing children killed had affected Diane severely. For the first two days after the dragon battle, she hadn't slept at all, and kept watch all night. When she did finally drop off from exhaustion, she awoke at the slightest sound, ready to kill something. Even when they got the tanks parked, Diane moved to go back to the perimeter fence to keep watch over the refugees.

"Hey, Diane?" Eddie asked as he hurried up beside her. "They're safe now. Come on, we have to move our stuff into the barracks room, the constructions workers need to work on the area our tents are in."

Diane glanced at him and stopped. "I can't allow any more children to be burned alive," she said tonelessly.

"We won't. Look, the SDF has aircraft now. A dragon coming this way will be seen miles before it can even come close. If one does come, we will have plenty of warning," Eddie said gently. He clasped her hand and said, "Hon, it's time to rest."

Blank faced, Diane gave a nod and let him take her to the barracks. Keeping a hold of Diane's hand, he went to the front office and found out their things were already in room 54. He towed Diane down to their room and made her get undressed as he dug out fresh clothes. Diane still bore brown, scab like patches of dried dragon blood here and there over her body. Constant reminders of what happened that day.

Eddie got a zombie like Diane in the shower, and got in himself to help scrub her clean. As he washed her, he talked to her in a gentle tone.

"We did save most of them. Their reaction to riding on the beds of those trucks reminds me or the hay rides back home in Nevada. Remember those? Maybe it was because they didn't have to walk any more, but those kids were really happy. Suz has gone to give her report to Chika. I think it's amazing that Chika looks so serious and grown up now, don't you think? Anyway, Suz will be here soon so we can all go to dinner together."

Scrubbing a dry, brown spot from behind Diane's ear, he said,"Guess what? No more MRE's! They have a real cafeteria here. Being army they it call a chow hall, it's still the same thing. Eating real food again is gonna be great."

He was holding Diane close as he washed out the dark scabs from the base of her hair. Diane's arms came up and enfolded him and she started crying. Now knowing what else to do, Eddie held her as she cried on his shoulder in the shower.

The water was turning cold, so Eddie shut if off. He reached out and got a towel and dried Diane off as she clung to him and wept. Not bothering with underwear, he got her in a nightgown, grabbing a pair of shorts for himself. Although she's stopped crying, she looked wrecked. He got her in bed and covered up. He'd no more than covered her when her eyes drifted shut. She was still holding a tight grip on his hand, so Eddie settled down on the bed beside her and held Diane as she finally got some sleep.

.

After Chika had listened to Suzanne's report, she told Suzanne to keep a close watch on Diane, and as soon as possible, get her to Lady Nami. She also complimented Suzanne on her insistence to help the refugees as much as possible. Chika was happy that Suzanne was becoming a true leader. Chika had the feeling that would become vital before this war was concluded.

Chika knew why her mother had sent her here. Chika was being tested on how she would react to an emergency. All the training and explaining Lucy had done on how to interact with people and situations only partially readied her for stepping up into the role of the Queen when her turn came. She needed practical experience. The good surprise from this, was that Suzanne was turning out to be valuable support.

Chika's next meeting was with the SDF and officials from the Prime Minister's office. Ladt Nami went with her. On the way, she told Lady Nami about Diane's killing the dragon, and the self isolation she put herself in after.

"She played with those children who died, didn't she?" Lady Nami asked.

"Yes, Suzanne … I mean Kyoko made sure she informed me of that."

"I suppose if I witnessed children I was growing fond of, being burned to death, I would not exactly be sane afterward, either," Lady Nami said in a musing tone. "I would want to destroy the source of that misery."

"Form what Kyoko told me, Chizu kept ripping the body apart long after she killed it. Should we be worried about Chizu?" Chika asked.

"It was anger that had to be let out. I pray she let out all the anger she needed to. Such things can corrupt and destroy one from the inside if it is contained," Lady Nami said. "For now, let Kyoko and Eddie do what they can for her. And of course," she then added evenly, "THIS Sunday I expect them in church. They have yet to make an appearance."

.

Chika and Lady Nami entered the conference room where the General and his SDF officers waited with men in suits from the Prime minister's office. She did find a pleasant surprise, Lady Kanae had come with them. After she greeted Aunt Kanae with a proper hug, they all sat down to the business at hand.

The older gentleman from the Prime Ministers office said, "Thank you for meeting with us Princess. There are a couple topics we need to discuss. From General Kouichirou's report, it appears that when the dragon attacked the refuges, the SDF with them ran off before engaging the threat, causing many civilians to die. Do you have this same information, Princess?"

Chika eyed him evenly. "I was just debriefed by Princess Kyoko on that subject. The dragon's initial attack was from a clifftop, catching everyone by surprise. It breathed a river of fire down onto the civilians that no one could have stopped. The dragon flew down to land and attack more fleeing civilians. The SDF, as well as Princess Kyoko's tanks, drove straight AT that dragon, and managed to kill it before it could harm anyone else," she stated.

"By General Kouichirou's report, it appears our forces fled before engaging," the man stated.

"His report comes to you at best, second hand. Princess Kyoko was there at the scene. Are you calling her a liar, Sir?" Chika asked in a hard tone.

The man calmed his tone. "Of course not, Princess. I was merely pointing out that there may be an error in the General's report."

"Or in it's interpretation. I do think if you had a question of that type, it should have been cleared up between you, the General, and the closest person to the actual event before you call members of the SDF cowards. Don't you think?" Chika asked.

"Please forgive me, Princess. You are correct," he said meekly.

"What other topics do you have to discuss?" Chika asked with a raised eyebrow.

The man coughed and said, "The Prime Minister would like to annex the area of the 'Special zone', this land. He feels both the people here would benefit from our technology, and we would benefit from the vast natural resources contained here. Several rich veins of minerals have already been found."

"I have the answer to that," Lady Kanae said. Pulling a rolled up paper from her robe, she opened it and read, "By decree from Queen Lucy. The land beyond the gate in Ginza does not belong to anyone but the people who live there. No claims on it by any country of Earth, or any immigration or settlement in the land beyond the Gate shall be allowed. Once the conflict caused by the Gate opening is settled, Earth will withdraw all military forces and civilians from beyond the Gate." Kanae then handed the paper to Chika.

Chika nodded and said, "The will of the Queen shall be done."

"But, we could help not just our economy, but this worlds' also," the man countered.

"Go talk to Queen Lucy," Chika told him. "She had stated her will in this decree."

"May I remind the Princess it is Japan's SDF that has taken the role of defender, and maintains watch on the Gate?" a younger man said.

Chika turned to Kanae and asked, "Lady Kanae, would you ask Queen Lucy to provide White Robes and UN forces to relieve the SDF of their duties?"

"Princess, wait!" the older man cried. "There will be no need for that. Japan is honored to provide security here." He then shot the younger man a glare.

"Then you will be allowed to remain doing so," Chika told him. She saw what her mother was doing, keeping nations from performing land grabs and putting who knew how many mines and factories here. She had to agree. Such a shift in this pristine land would cause havoc with the inhabitants. They were not here to strip the land of everything they could get out of it.

.

Princess Pinya walked into the sick room to find the noble that had been brought here after the disastrous battles at Alnus Hill. "King Duran?" the red head asked, shocked at seeing he was missing most of his right leg and arm.

The fallen King turned his head. "Princess Pinya? What brings you here?" he asked in a weak voice.

"When I was searching for information about Alnus Hill, I heard a person of high birth was recuperating from his wounds here."

"Information?" Duran asked. "You don't know what happened at Alnus Hill?" Seeing her surprise, he asked, "You haven't heard anything about what happened? … to the allied nations armies?"

Shifting up to see her better, he asked, "To your own imperial armies before we even fought? The emperor knew his armies had been destroyed, yet he called upon us anyway."

Looking at her more intently, he said, "The Emperor knew we were a threat to him now, so he used the enemy to get rid of us!"

Princess Pinya went over to his side, distressed by this news. "I'm aware the Imperial army was defeated beforehand, but I thought the enemy was all but vanquished."

"Princess," he said heavily, "The enemy was not even touched. The allied armies fought bravely to the bitter end. We did not know our true enemy was far to the rear."

"The rear?" she asked.

Sadly, he said, "Don't you understand? The Empire was our enemy! They send all of us into battle knowing we would be destroyed!"

Princess Pinya let out a horrified gasp. "King Duran, please tell me, what do you know of the enemy?" she asked as she touched his arm.

King Duran pulled away from her grasp. "If you want to know, go to Alnus Hill yourself!"

.

Instead of trying to wake Diane up to go to dinner, Suzanne had Eddie stay with her, and went to get dinners for all of them. On her way over to the chow hall, the black and red clad girl skipped up to walk beside her, holding her scythe.

"Hello, Goddess," the girl said in Japanese with a grin.

Suzanne eyed her. "I'm not a goddess. Who are you?"

Proudly she said, "I am Rory Mercury, Demi-goddess and an apostle of Emroy. The way your friend put down that Fire dragon was very impressive."

"My sister. She did what had to be done," Suzanne replied flatly.

"You do not usually go around killing the all but unkillable Fire Dragons?"

"That was the first one we'd ever seen," Suzanne told her, then before Rory asked, she said, "And yes, if we see another, it will suffer the same fate. We don't like it when innocents are attacked."

"So, you are the wrath of your God?" Rory asked.

"That would be one of my mothers," Suzanne said, remembering what some called Lucy. "Do things like that happen often here?"

"Don't they everywhere?" Rory said with a sigh. "What do you know about Itami?"

"Who?"

"Lieutenant Yoji."

Instead of pointing out what she really thought, Suzanne only said, "I barely know him. I would not be the one to tell you about him."

"I think he's cute," Rory stated.

Suzanne wanted to blurt out, 'He's an idiot', but held her tongue.

"What do you call that thing you ride? Except for your sister, that was one of the few things that truly damaged that dragon. I never seen a Fire Dragons' head get chopped off before," Rory said with a giggle.

"Porcupine. It's a tank. The other one with us was Phoenix," Suzanne told her.

Rory giggled and asked, "You give them names? Are they alive?"

The way she asked made Suzanne grin. "No, they aren't alive. Giving a machine a name helps to personalize it. And I think anyway, to make it more important to those who use it. Tanks need care and maintenance. With a name, we're not just working on a tank, but on a friend who takes care of us during battles," she explained.

Rory bore a pondering look as she eyed her weapon. "Maybe I should name my Halbred."

"If it's important to you, sure."

Rory thought some more, then said, "How about, Evil Cleaver!"

Suzanne snorted out a laugh. "That might work," she said with a grin.

"Evil Cleaver, it is!" Rory said, discovering something new. "You're going in to eat?"

"I'm picking up some dinners for myself, Eddie and Diane. Diane is exhausted and Eddie is staying with her."

"Ohh, are they in a relationship?" Rory asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"We all are. After this is over, we're getting married."

"All three of you?" Rory asked as she looked at Suzanne intently.

Suzanne nodded "Diane and I decided long ago that we would always be at each others' side. We both really like Eddie, so, we're all getting married."

"That may be interesting," Rory said with a grin as she licked her lips.

Coming to the Chow Hall door, Suzanne asked, "Are you coming in?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to a fellow goddess from the other world. " Rory said and pointed at her. "By the way, those reddish eyes go great with your silver hair. See you later."

"Bye." Suzanne said. They both waved. Suzanne didn't know quite what that was about, but she had the feeling Lt Yoji was about to get a girlfriend. A pretty young and a bit on the odd side girlfriend.

.

After dinner, Chika went to the Gate observation station, a large tent that was half full of monitoring equipment with two men watching the panels and gauges.

"What have you found?" she asked.

"Greetings, Princess, one man said offering her a smile. "We have found that there is an energy field permeating the gate. Partly electromagnetic, but also something else we can't identify. This energy is stable, for the moment. The gate is solidly being held together by this energy."

"For the moment?" Chika asked.

"It's like the Yellowstone super volcano," the other man said. "We know where it is, we know one day, it will go off, or in this case collapse. Never having a record of what happens just before the event, we can't predict with any certainty when that will happen. The best we can do is make an educated guess."

"We are searching for fluctuations in the energy field, hoping that may give us a warning. We may get them, or the whole energy structure may just collapse with no warning. We don't know enough about it at the moment to make an accurate prediction."

Chika nodded thoughtfully. They hadn't said the Gate may collapse, but eventually it would collapse. Whoever was on this side when that happened would be stuck in this world. "Thank you. Please continue to study the gate carefully. Anything of significance you find, have reported to me immediately."

"Yes, Princess."


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE : 3/5/16 - CH 3 has been replaced with the REAL ch 3. Sorry for the confusion, guys.

CH 4

Slowly, after a few days of downtime, Diane was more like herself. Suzanne didn't want to put her back on the line again so soon, Chika told Suzanne that Lt. Yoji was going to a city so some of the refugees could trade the dragon scales they had collected. He also expressed her concern that Japan may try to take advantage of the people here, or cast doubt in the soldier's activities. She wanted Suzanne to accompany them. Since it was just a trading trip, and no other attacks had happened, Suzanne decided to go by herself. Her crews didn't like the idea, and both Diane and Eddie hated it, but Suzanne assured them nothing was going to happen.

After the departing hugs, Diane watched Suzanne walk over to the trucks of Recon Three and get in with the local civilians. "Eddie, you can still drive, right?" she asked.

"Of course. And Porcupine is pretty quiet for a tank. They are going to a city called Itallica, I'll tell Otto we're going to do some scouting," Eddie replied in a whisper. "Full crew?"

"Just us, We don't want anyone else to get in trouble. I'll make sure we're loaded up to go." Diane replied.

.

In the back of the transport, Suzanne sat quietly listening to others talking. Thankfully, she'd been studying the language here and understood what most of them were saying.

"Hey, Suzanne why are you here?" Shino asked quietly.

Suzanne looked at the others. Rory was up by Lt. Yoji as close as she could get, the others were conversing, not paying her any attention. "Do you speak English?" she asked Shino.

Shino frowned at her. "What did you say?"

"I'm here to watch over things," she said, not giving Shino any details.

"Rory thinks you're a Goddess. You're one of those Sect people, aren't you?"

"That's right. In Japan, my name is Kikumura Kyoko. In America it's Suzanne Parkson. My friends call me Suzanne."

"That's kinda strange, but hey, you sect people do things differently. Is it OK I call you Suzanne?"

"Sure."

"It looks like we got good backup then," Shino said happily.

They rode on until late afternoon. Their vehicles stopped in the middle of the road. Curious, Suzanne saw the people in the front looking through binoculars at something off to the right. She listened.

"Smoke again? Another dragon?"

"No, people made," the girl wizard said.

In an erotic tone, Rory wiggled around and said, "I smell blood."

"Shino, don't let your guard down," Suzanne said quietly as Lt, Yoji told everyone to keep an eye out.

They drove on to Itallica, Lt. Yoji stopped fifty meters before the shut gates. A demand came from the walls to show themselves.

"Let's not keep them waiting," Rory sang.

The blonde elf got out of the back first, Rory followed her as did the wizard. After some hesitation, Lt. Yoji got out. "Everyone else, stay here," he said.

Watch us," Suzanne said, and got out with him.

They walked up to the gate. Lt. Yoji knocked.

Seeing the gate hinges, Suzanne said, "You might want to step back."

Lt. Yoji moved close to knock again and the gate swung open fast, knocking him down and out. "Baka," Suzanne grumbled as the other girls yelled at the red haired warrior woman who'd opened the gate.

Suzanne noted the woman was nervous. They brought Lt. Yoji inside and the gate was shut again. On the radio, the troops in the Recon vehicles called for him.

"Captain! Are you all right? What's the status. Captain!"

Rory knelt over Yoji, cupping his head in her hands and bringing his face down close to hers. He woke up and quickly sat up.

"Captain, what is you status!" the radio demanded.

Itami answered. "Everything is fine. Hold for the moment."

"We were about to rush in there."

"Let me find out where stand. Stay on standby for now."

"Roger!"

Looking around, Itami said, "Will someone tell me what's going on?"

Everyone looked at the red head. Feeling the pressure, she asked, "Huh, me?"

Another warrior woman who looked more like a girl ran over to the readhead and announced, "This is an affront to the Imperial Princess, Pinya Co Lada!"

Suzanne let out a snort of a chuckle. "Your name is Pinya Colada?" she asked with a chuckle.

The wizard girl turned to Suzanne and said, "She is an Imperial Princess. Show respect."

As the others gaped at the news of an Imperial Princess here, Suzanne announced, "Finally I can get some answers. I wish to speak with you, Princess."

The girl with the red headed Princess pointed at Suzanne and said, "Who are YOU to ask to speak with her highness!"

Rory laughed. "Careful what you say," she sang. "You are speaking to a Goddess of War and Death, daughter of the Wrath of God. Perhaps your words should be kinder, yes?"

"Enough, Rory," Suzanne said evenly. "Princess, I will speak with you."

"Who are you?" Pinya asked weakly.

Suzanne took her helmet off. "I am Princess Kikumura Kyoko of Earth. We have a disagreement that needs to addressed."

"You're one of the green people?" Pinya asked.

"No. The green people as you call them, are from the Nation of Japan. One of the many nations of Earth," Suzanne stated.

One of the nations? Pinya realized the Empire may have stirred up the wrong hornet's nest. "Please, come with me," she asked, and lead the way.

.

Walking up to the palace, Pinya explained to the strange group, "This fortress city, Itallica, stands strategically at the intersection of the Tessaria and Appla highways, making it an important commercial hub also. For generations, this city has been run by the Counts of Formar, Imperial Nobility. When the last Count suddenly dies, he left three daughter behind to struggle for dominance. The eldest and middle sisters had already married into important families. They fought over who would be the guardian of the rightful heir, their youngest sister Myui."

"That stuff happens in every world, huh?" Itami said.

"That is interesting, Princess, but what I want to know is why was our world attacked." Suzanne said.

"The Empire send an expeditionary force into the other world," Pinya explained, "The head of every family was expected to send their troops into battle there. None returned."

Going on, Pinya said, "The security situation in Itallica has quickly deteriorated to the point of even defending the city is difficult now. And now, we are being attacked by the remnants of the allied armies."

"I feel for you," Suzanne said in an even tone that said she could care less.

Pinya swallowed, and led then into the palace and up to a door. "The current ruler of Itallica is behind this door. The Countess Formar Myui." she opened the door and guided them in.

Sitting in one of the two high backed chairs was a little girl.

"I believe she turns eleven this year," Pinya said, "While she is the head of the family, it is too much to ask her to head an army. As such, I am taking command in her stead."

"I see," Itami said.

Suzanne walked over to the girl. "Can you understand me?" she asked gently.

"Uh huh." The girl said with a dazed nod.

"I will ensure no harm comes to you, and your city will not fall," Suzanne told the girl and cast her a smile. Turning her gaze to Pinya, she said, "We will fight to protect the citizens here. However, once we win, you and I are going to have a serious talk."

Pinya would have had much to say and dress this woman down, but for now, she needed their help.

.

The last attack had been at the south gate, and had nearly gotten through. Pinya put the SDF on the south gate hoping they could reduce the attackers numbers enough so the armed townsmen, which was nearly all she had left, had a chance of beating the enemy off. It was a gamble, but she was desperate. While lighting the east and west gates brightly and showing guards, she had no torches, or other signs of defense at the south gate to coax the enemy to attack there.

The vehicles were shown to the south Gate. Suzanne scanned the battle field. Open area right up to the walls. She heard Itami on his radio. It sounded like he was getting chewed out. She walked over to the truck. "Give me the mike," she stated.

The radio blasted out an angry voice. "Why aren't you more concerned about this? You have been summoned by the Diet!"

Suzanne keyed the mike. "This is Princess Kyoko. Let me speak with Princess Chika."

"What are you doing there? There was no call for support!"

Suzanne key the mike again. "Get me Princess Chika. If I have to come all the way back to base to talk to her, you will NOT be happy!"

Later as the sun was getting low in the sky, Suzanne's radio spoke. "Suz, where are you at?"

Suzanne answered it. "Eddie?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I know you're in Itallica. Just thought you should know an army is approaching from the southeast."

"I'm at the south gate. Where are you?" she asked.

"Let's see, south gate … Look to your left. See that wooded hill two kilometers away to the east? We're sitting on top of that in heavy cover. Below us, an army is in the valley. If I knew there'd be a fight, we would have brought more than just Porcupine."

"You were suppose to stay with Diane!" Suzanne said angrily.

"And I did! She's right here. We can blow through those guys down there and come get you, or wreak havoc on'em. What do you want us to do?"

Suzanne was both happy and angry that they had disobeyed orders. "Stay in place for now unless you're discovered. Keep an eye on that army for me."

"You got it."

Calling over to Itami, she said, "Yoji! We have an army, southeast, about two kilometers out."

.

As the sun set, scouts appeared. Standing near Yoji, Suzanne said, "There's roughly six hundred of them, the main body is about a kilometer out, right in front of us."

Looking out at the scouts, Itami said, "Yeah, Princess Pinya is hoping they will see this gate defenseless and attack here. I think those soldiers will see this as a trap, and shift their attack to another gate."

"They don't have enough men to surround the city, which gate to you think it will be?" a soldier beside him mussed.

"I'll find out," Suzanne told them. She keyed her mike. "Eddie, you have the night vision goggles?"

"We sure do."

"I expect a night attack," Suzanne told him. "Any reinforcements in range yet?"

"Anglerfish is leading the Panzer fours. Last position, ten kilometers out, due east. Rabbit, Turtle Anteater eleven kilometers south. The helicopter strike force sitting on the pad, waiting for the word to go. They can make it here in two hours."

"Good. Tell Anglerfish group to hold position six kilometers out. Rabbit, Turtle, Anteater, move up to six kilometers distance. We don't want to warn these guys. Make them show their hand first."

Itami was eyeing Suzanne. "You have support? Why not use it now before they attack?"

"And have them scatter?" Suzanne asked. "No, I want them to commit to battle, then we'll have them trapped between tanks and the city wall."

.

Suzanne listened to Eddie's reports as night fell and the enemy shifted. The attackers were now beyond the east gate moving closer. She had Turtle, Rabbit and Anteater move southwest of the city and close slowly to a kilometer's distance to use the walls of the city to mask the noise of their approach.

It was midnight, and still that army didn't attack. Suzanne Was fairly sure the army out there would attack the east gate, but they could still make a feign on the east gate and shift the main attack to the south, or north gates. At 1:30 AM, she had Turtle, Rabbit and Anteater move to just within sight of the south gate. Porcupine and the Panzer fours were already as close as they could get to the East gate and not be discovered.

Finally as three fifteen approached, yells came that the East gate was being attacked, Eddie followed this up in the radio with, "Suz! Arrows being exchanged between the attackers and the walls, enemy closing."

"Eddie, any attempts to scale the wall or batter the gate down?"

"Not yet, just arrow fire back and forth. The enemy is staying clumped up, no attempts to spread out."

Calling over to Lt. Yoji, who had Rory dancing around by him she yelled, "Yoji! Do you see anything out there?"

"Nothing but your tanks."

Suzanne got up. "I'm going to the east gate, they are under attack, no tanks move yet," she said over the radio. At the moment, it was two and a half hours to sunrise. She jogged along on the walls. It might be shorter through the city, but there would also be obstacles and roadblocks also, if Pinya was smart.

She was approaching the east wall when Eddie called.

"Suz, the enemy is at the gate, ladders going up. Not much resistance up there that I can see," Eddie reported.

Suzanne replied, "All tank, listen up! We want to trap these guys against the city wall. Panzer fours, you have the northern section, Porcupine, just south of center, Anteater, Rabbit, Turtle, you have the southern section. Form a semicircle two hundred meters out. Do not fire until everyone reports in position. Be careful not to hit each other! Panzer Vor!"

"Panzer Vor!" came a cry over the radio.

Even with the war cries from the wall up ahead, she heard her tanks start up and begin to move. Seeing many enemy troops on the wall now, she knew Pinya was in big trouble. "Recon Three, Suzanne here. Call in the helicopters, advise then we have tanks on the ground. Leave a guards with a radio, the rest of you move to the east gate and engage the enemy. They are coming over the walls."

"Suzanne the Captain said Princess Pinya stationed us here."

"Get to the east gate or after this is over I will kick ALL YOUR ASSES!" Suzanne roared.

"Third Recon, on our way."

Suzanne's legs were getting tired, she bounced along on mind arms. A couple men charged down the wall at her, waving swords and yelling. She didn't slow down.

 **SPLAT SPLAT**

Their pieces splattered on the parapets as Suzanne jumped over the mess. Coming closer, she saw the inside fence. Townsmen with whatever weapons they could find were on one side, enemy soldiers in armor with swords shields and spears on the other. For some reason, the townsmen leaped the fence and attacked, screaming out war cries.

"Is everyone here stupid?" Suzanne asked in frustration. She jumped on a rooftop, then to another to look down on the attacking soldiers slaughtering the townsmen as fast as the forces met. It was a one sided slaughter. Well, soon, the slaughter was going to turn the other way.

Suzanne jumped down to a balcony where some people were standing. She noted only where they were so she didn't land on them. She jumped again to the ground just outside the fence.

"Suz they got the gates open! They're going in!"

Suzanne keyed her mike. "Open fire! DO NOT fire inside the gate!" In her jump at the soldiers waiting for her, she lost her helmet.

 **SPLAY SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT**

Right as Suzanne ripped the front row of soldiers apart that were in front of her, canon blasts and machine gun fire sounded outside the gates. The roar of shells exploding added to the quickly growing chaos.

.

Pinya was sure this was the end, Her soldiers, and even the volunteer townsman were all dead. She had lost her first battle, Miserably so. Having sent the green people out to the south gate that was suppose to be attacked, she didn't dare call them. They had to know she'd sent them on a suicide mission.

Something hit the balcony hard to her right. She turned to see a green clad person leap into the air to jump to the ground. The Flying silver hair gave away who it was. The green people's Princess hit the ground and lost her helmet, and in an incredible leap, jumped over the secondary fence right into the enemy.

Pinya gaped at the suicidal move. Then all hell broke loose.

The men in front of The Princess just exploded, hunks of flesh, armor and a rain of blood blew out from where she now stood. Outside the walls, thunderous explosions shook the air as multiple fireballs lit the sky. Catching motion to her left, Rory the Reaper leaped into the attackers and started swinging, chopping men apart. The screams from the attackers turned from warcries into cries of pain. From outside the gate, multiple flashes of orange and body parts were the only things entering. Another green clad figure jumped over the fence behind Rory. The weapon this person had shot bits of fire, and downed soldiers quickly, even those farther away.

The attackers, who had been killing anyone in their way, were now falling en-mass as they tried to fight back.

Pinya was so stunned all she could do was stand and watch the methodical killing of those who had so quickly wiped out her forces.

The din of battle roared as the Princess walked towards soldiers, and they were chopped apart. The attackers fell back towards the middle of the yard. A few ran in through the gate, weaponless, their eyes filled with terror. The enemy kept falling to the three women, then more green people showed up to join them. Wails of mercy sounded, and were cut short. Outside the gates, the heavy thunder continued to drive deep into her bones.

So, this was the power of the green people. Pinya understood the Empire had no chance at winning against them.

The sun broke the horizon to show few attackers left. The thunder outside the walls had stopped, but a new sound filed the air. The fast, heavy ' _whump whump whumps'_ were coming from above. She looked up to see an iron Pegasus flying towards them.

"Clear the area!" Itami yelled. "Everyone RETREAT!"

As the other flying machines flew over the city, and some fly out past the walls, Pinya wondered what other terrifying weapons the green people had. She soon had her answer.

Outside the gate came a growling and clanking noises. The gate opening was filled with a huge, iron elephant with what looked like a long, hollow steel lance protruding horizontally from near the top.

"What is this?" Pinya whispered. "Absolute violence no human can withstand. The power to crush … everything. Power that denies pride, honor, and everything else. It the goddess mocking us? How frail, weak, and insignificant we humans are? Just what are these green people?"

In a long jump that defied reason, the green Princess flew up and landed beside Pinya. One of the Pegasus came in low over the yard, the remaining soldiers backed against the outer walls, shields up. It did them no good. A loud chattering sounded from the machine. Starting from one side and moving along to the other end, the remaining soldiers were killed, their blood spattered all over the walls behind them. The Pegasus flew away.

Pinya turn to stare at the silver haired Princess.

Suzanne keyed her mike and waved to the helicopter. "Thank you for the assist, guys! We got it from here … Right, tell Princess Chika I'll report as soon as we're finished cleaning up the mess." She then looked down on Anglerfish, who stopped any of the soldiers from getting away by blocking the gate. "We got them all Alex. Everyone do a double check for survivors, then line up beside the road."

Suzanne then turned her blood spattered face to look squarely at Pinya. "We will now discuss terms for peace," she stated.

Pinya swallowed, afraid of what those terms would be. The blood speckled Princess before her had the power to wipe out anyone in her way all by herself. "This way, please," she said, holding back the urge to beg for mercy.

.

Suzanne had Pinya wait for a moment while Kurata ran up and reported there were some prisoners, mostly wounded and a mage they had captured.

"Thank you," Suzanne replied. "We are going to discuss a peace agreement in Countess Myui's palace. Captain Yoji is required to attend for the SDF. Others may come if they wish, no more than ten."

"I will inform Captain Yoji immediately." he said and saluted.

"Oh, and Kurata?"

"Yes. Ma'am?"

With a smirk, Suzanne said, "Don't drop the mail."

"Right, Ma'am," he said with a grin.

.

The walk through the streets was slow enough to inform the rightfully worried citizens that the enemy was defeated and they were safe. There were cheers and many cries thanking Princess Pinya and the Green People.

Halfway through town, Suzanne heard a tank rumbling up behind them. She also felt Diane's presence.

Suzanne stopped and waited as people on the sidewalks gazed in awe as Porcupine rolled up.

Sitting atop the turret, Diane asked, "Hey, want a ride?"

"Actually, yes," Suzanne told her.

Diane helped Pinya and Norma up on the back deck. Suzanne lifted herself up and on.

"Slow and easy, Eddie!" Diane called.

Pinya noted this was a small elephant, but the rumble as it moved, and the vibrations in her feet were still impressive. Coming to the stairs to the upper, inner city, the elephant climbed up just as smoothly as when they went through the street. No horse and wagon could do that. Some horses alone had trouble with stairs.

"Where's Yoji?" Suzanne asked.

"He's coming in their Humvee with his harem," Diane said. "They better use four wheel drive on those stairs."

Pinya saw the woman sitting on top had purple hair, and horns like the Princess did. Was this 'Diane' the one who had killed Fire dragon? "Excuse me, Diane?" she asked.

"That's me."

"I heard you killed Fire dragon?" Pinya said

Diane frowned at her. Sternly she said, "It was burning innocent children. NO WAY was I going to let it live!"

"She was just asking," Suzanne said, scolding her.

"I was just telling," Diane replied. "And if another one kills innocents, I'll lop his head off too!"

Seeing the Palace coming up, Suzanne called, "Eddie! Park to the side of the gate."

"You got it, Suz!"

No respect at all for royalty, even their own, Pinya thought. She was cringing at how these peace talks were going to go.

.

While they waited, Pinya called for refreshments and had Suzanne shown to a ladies room so she could clean the blood off her. At the same time, she had Norma write up what she hoped would be an acceptable 'compensation' decree for Green People's help in defending Itallica, praying she could avoid a 'peace' talk and have to surrender Itallica to the enemy. It would be bad if her father the Emperor learned she had surrendered such an important city to the enemy. She just might loose her head.

Feeling a sense of doom, Pinya was surprised to hear a little girl's laughter. Curious, she looked into the hallway near the lounge where the Green People were waiting. Her mouth dropped open in shock.

Countess Myui was on Diane's back, legs around her as Diane held her up. Myui was holding Diane's head by her horns. Smiling broadly, the Countess pushed Diane's head forward. Diane walked, walked faster and cried, "Not so fast!"

Myui giggled and pulled back on her head. Diane slowed. When Myui turned Diane's head to the left, Diane went left, and kept turning in a circle.

"I'm getting dizzy!" Diane said in a mock scold.

Myui cackled with glee and turned Diane's head to the right.

"Anti-dizzy move!" Diane announced as she turned the other way to Myui's joy.

"Countess, WHAT are you doing!" Pinya wailed.

Myui stopped laughing and cast Pinya a frightened look. Diane turned and scowled at Pinya.

"We're playing 'steer the tank', OK? Chill out!" Diane barked.

Struggling to maintain her dignity, Pinya said, "That is not proper behavior for a royal lady."

Myui let go of Diane's horns and meekly said, "I better get down."

"Hey, Myui? would you like to see the Princess there bounce off a couple walls?" Diane asked as she put Myui back down on her feet.

Myui shook her head. "We better go wait like we're suppose to,"she said in a subdued tone. She clasped Diane's hand and led her back into the lounge. Diane's gaze at Pinya was not a pleasant one. It was the same gaze Suzanne had when she was ripping those soldiers apart. Pinya slipped back inside hoping she had not just made things worse for herself.

.

Lelei accompanies Suzanne to the Ladies rooms and explained about the prisoners being chained up before Itami's medic could tend to their wounds. The medic still did the best she could, but Lelei was sure some would not live until tomorrow. Apparently here, it was common practice to abuse prisoners.

Taking in this information, Suzanne and Lelei returned to the lounge. There, she saw Diane sat with her arms folded over her chest, not looking happy.

"Something happen?" Suzanne asked.

Diane glanced at her. "Miss Fruity Drink is a bitch," she stated.

"We're not here to judge," Suzanne said with a sigh. "Mama Lucy wants a peace treaty, so that's what we're going to try to do."

"If we don't get it, can I rough her up a bit?"

"No."

"Darn."

A well dressed butler came in and announced, "Princess Pinya and Countess Formar Myui will see you now."He opened the door to Myui's throne room.

They entered, and Diane noted one thing right away. Myui was sitting beside Pinya with a blank look on her face. The girl sniffled.

Norma stood in front of them as they lined up in front of the seated pair. Holding a scroll, she said, "We are grateful to you for rescuing Itallica and would like to negotiate your compensation. The second article, the safety of a delegation and it's expenses, will be taken care of in accordance with Imperial protocol. The third article, trading rights for the Alnus cooperative, will be no problem at all. I'd like you to understand that the rights to all prisoners lie with us. Labor is necessary to rebuild Itallica."

"You will understand," Suzanne cut in, "That all prisoners will be treated humanely."

"Humanely?" Norma asked.

"They can be held for the time you require, and they can work. However, their wounds will be treated and they will not be harmed while in your care," Suzanne said firmly.

Becoming angry, Norma said, "They attacked a peaceful town with intent to kill, rape and pillage!"

"I. Don't. Care." Suzanne snapped back. "You will treat then humanely, or we will take them with us."

Norma looked back at Pinya. Pinya nodded. Turning back, she said, "The matter of prisoners and their treatment is settled. As far as occupation by the SDF..."

"We will be leaving as soon as Captain Yoji and the refugees complete their trading," Suzanne stated.

"Very well," Norma replied, and looked at Pinya again. Pinya nodded with a sigh of relief.

"That concludes the treaty of peace," Norma stated.

"Not entirely," Suzanne said, which make Pinya perk up. "The mage we captured comes with us. After Princess Pinya and I have a private talk, we may be taking others with us. Other than that, these talks with Itallica are completed. Princess?" Suzanne asked, looking at her.

Myui cast a hopeful look at Diane. "Can I come too?" she asked in a small voice.

The maid by Myui hiss at her in a low voice, "Do not speak!"

"Excuse me!" Diane barked, staring at the woman. "I do believe her Countess has something to say."

Myui's lip trembled.

"I do not believe anyone has authorized you to speak, either!" the woman snapped.

Diane tipped her head a bit to the side as her eyed reddened. "What did you say to me?" she asked as she walked towards the woman. Norma moved to step in front of Diane and flew away to tumble t the floor.

"Diane!" Suzanne barked.

Diane stopped and looked back at Suzanne, then dropped to one knee in front of Myui. "Hey,sweetie?" She asked gently. "Did you say you wanted to come with us?"

Myui nodded then jumped up to hug Diane and let out a sob. Diane hugged her back. "It's OK," she said and petted Myui's hair. "Want to help drive a real tank?" Myui nodded into her shoulder.

"You … can't do that!" the woman yelled. "Princess, you MUST stop this!"

Pinya was speechless. Diane stood up holding Myui's hand. To Suzanne, she said, "Suz, look at this kid. She's scared of someone here," she said and turned to glare at the woman. "Need I remind anyone what I do to people who hurt children?"

Pinya shot up with a terrified look on her face. "That is Countess Myui's guardian, she would never hurt her!"

Diane turned to eye Pinya. "So says the one who screamed at Myui for no reason?" she asked in a hard tone.

"Enough!" Suzanne announced. Seeing everyone look at her, she asked, "Countess, would you like to visit with Diane for a while?"

Meekly, Myui said, "Yes, please," as she gripped Diane's hand firmly.

"Diane, the Countesses' well being is in your hands. You understand no harm must come to her?" Suzanne asked.

Firmly, Diane replied, "Anyone who wants to harm Myui will be ripped into unrecognizable bits."

Suzanne looked at Pinya. Pinya was hesitant, but nodded.

"I must go with her," the maid demanded.

Diane looked at Mui, then the maid. "Talk badly to her again, and you will wish you hadn't." To Myui, she asked, "Want to go see Porcupine?"

"What's Porcupine?" Myui asked.

"It' a real tank, and you can help drive," Diane said in a cheery tone. Myui's face brightened up as she nodded.

Diane walked out holding Myui's hand. The maid went to follow. Pinya stopped her and whispered in her ear. The maid's jaw dropped.

Pinya nodded and said, "Hurry and get her clothes." the woman did.

"Captain Yoji, wait for us in the lounge," Suzanne told him.

"Yes, Princess."

"Everyone except for Princess Pinya, clear the room," Suzanne commanded.

Pinya sat, all but falling into her seat as everyone left. This is it, she thought. Now came the demands the emperor would never accept.

Suzanne settled down into the chair Myui had been sitting in. In an even tone she said, "Now that everyone has left, we may speak frankly. First, tell me why you are so frightened."


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

Diane held Myui's hand as they walked down the walkway to the palace entry gate.

"We are really going outside?" Myui asked, looking at Diane nervously.

"We are," Diane said, then asked, "I take it you don't get out much?"

"I've ever been outside before," Myui said meekly.

"Well, we're going out now. I think you'll like it," Diane said with a smile and a wink.

Approaching the palace gate, Myui clasped Diane's hand with both of hers in nervous anticipation. She looked around, wide eyed at the buildings as they walked through the gate. She then cast her gaze of wonder on the mass of steel they called Porcupine.

"How'd it go?" Eddie asked from the turret hatch.

Diane pointed up at him. "Myui, that is Eddie up there. Hi Eddie!" Diane said and waved. "This is Countess Myui."

Eddie grinned, he saw what Diane was doing. He waved back heartily. "Hi, Countess Myui."

Myui grew a grin and waved back. "Hi," she said with a little more confidence.

"Myui wants to come visit with us," Diane told her. "She's going to help me drive!"

"Really?" Eddie asked with an exaggerated wide-eyed look. "WOW, you are a big girl!"

"She is!" Diane said heartily. To Myui, she asked, "Ready to get in?"

Myui nodded. Diane helped her climb up on the front, then leaped up and into the driver's seat.

Motioning her in, Diane said, "Climb down on my lap, sweetie, and sit like I am."

Lady Stellano of the Stellano house, trained in proper manners and protocol and guardian of Countess Formar Myui, rushed and barked orders at servants as she got clothes, and trunks and Myui's personal belongings together for the insane trip she and the Countess was about to embark on. Lady Stellano was filled with trepidation. She hadn't understood why Pinya, an Imperial Princess, would stand by and let someone she learned was an enemy, bully her around and take Countess Myui away. The answer came in Pinya's whisper to her.

"That woman kills Fire Dragons, do not argue with her."

The horns, the red eyes, it made sense she would be a demon or a goddess. In contrast to this hard, warrior reputation, the woman had also played with the Countess like she, herself was a ten year old. Diane also had no court decorum, no respect for nobility, nor proper manners. She was a barbarian. A Barbarian that could do the impossible, so she was allowed to haul Myui off and no one could stop her. Lady Stellano HAD to keep watch over Countess Myui!

.

As the room cleared Suzanne settled down in Myui's seat by Pinya. She waited until they were alone before she spoke.

"First, can you tell me why you are so frightened?" Suzanne asked.

Pinya briefly followed he sense of self preservation and noble bearing. "I am deeply concerned that our Empire is in danger. The procedures and protocols we have followed for centuries, no longer work. The great Army we used to keep peace and order ... is all but gone," she said, choking out the last words.

As she talked her noble bearing cracked. "Those soldiers who attacked us, those bandits were the shattered remains of the Allied armies, we were not able to stop even them. Long go we learned the only way to keep peace was at the point of a spear. Our armies have been defeated, and you sit on Alnus Hill with a force greater than any legend ever told about in history. I want to save our empire, to not be beheaded for loosing Itallica to the enemy."

"You fear what we can do," Suzanne said with a nod. "That is understandable. It also shows you know what is at stake if we decide to attack. You are right, I estimate it would only take two week to occupy your entire Empire if that is what we chose to do. Lucky for you, we have no intention of doing so, unless we are provoked further. Our Queen, Lucy, wants information about the gate, why it opened and if another may open. About your Empire, why you made an unprovoked attack on us. In our world, such an attack means immediate war with the only acceptable conclusion being complete and unconditional surrender."

Pinya gripped the arms of her chair to keep her hands from shaking. "The gate opened we do not know why. As per protocol, a expeditionary force was send through. We did not know what was on the other side. You mentioned peace, what can we do to achieve that?"

"Follow the treaty you made with us here today, and maintain a truce between your Kingdom and ours. No aggression or harassment, possibly some trade to help ease tensions? And of course, everything you know about that Gate," Suzanne told her.

"We each hold the ground we have and not fight," Pinya said.

"Yes. And of course anything you can tell us about the Gate."

Pinya nodded. She had a chance to save the empire and her own neck. "Your terms are very generous, Princess."

"Suzanne, please. There is no one here to impress with titles."

Pinya offered her a tiny smile. "Of course. May I ask about Countess Formar Myui? When may we expect her release?"

Suzanne raised an eyebrow and said, "Myui wanted to go with Diane. If it helps you with your negotiations with your Emperor, you may say we are holding her in exchange for a peace treaty. You believe that will help your position?"

"It will, and keep Countess Myui from being seen as a traitor," Pinya said. "Traitors are beheaded in public."

"And you know what would happen when Diane found out about that," Suzanne said in an ominous tone.

Pinya nodded. Nothing would save those responsible. The Empire would be forced to react, and then all those powerful machines and men would sweep through the Empire, reducing their cities to rubble. "That would spark a devastating war," she said in a hollow tone.

"Let us work together to keep that from happening," Suzanne said firmly. "If you are able, please have your Emperor agree to speak with Princess Chika, she carries Queen Lucy's will. The sooner we are all in agreement the better."

.

Pinya left the meeting now having hope of saving the Empire. She got a good feel of Suzanne and her style of nobility. Not very formal and straight to the point. No flowery words or shaded meanings. In a way, it was a great relief not to be working out what was really meant. They were willing to help others, but since the empire had attacked them, they were going to make sure it did not happen again. Either through peace talks, or obliterating the Empire. As long as Pinya could arraign a peace treaty, she could save everyone, and herself. As soon as her knights arrived, they had to return to the capital city to get a peace process started.

After the meeting with Pinya, Suzanne met the nobleman that bore a snobbish bearing, acting like he was too good to be talking to her. 'Lord Chancellor' was the Stewart for Myui, taking care of city affairs and dealing with Imperial politics in her stead. Suzanne informed him that they would be 'caring for' the Countess until further notice. That gave Pinya the room to use whatever excuse she needed to ensure Myui was not charged with any crimes. That taken care of, She left with the Third Recon group.

.

Driving out of the city gates, Myui bore a wide open smile of discovery as she sat with her hands over Diane's, helping to drive this amazing thing called Porcupine.

Coming to the line of tanks off the side of the road, Diane stopped them. "To get all the tanks moving, we have to yell 'Panzer vor' at the same time. Ready?"

In a hushed voice, Eddie said over the radio. "This is Porcupine, all units, roll out."

"Panzer Vor!" Myui cried out with Diane.

The line of tanks let out heavy growls as they all started up. Myui sat with an ear to ear smile as one after another, tanks rolled onto the road and moved on ahead of them.

From within Porcupine, music started up. It kind of sounded to Myui a little like a military march, but it was much more lively. Soon, Diane was singing along with the music as was Eddie behind them. Myui could not understand a word, but she did understand the liveliness and joy as they sang. Myui hummed along the best she could. She just wished she knew what 'Burning Bridges' was.

The wind blew fresh air in the open hatch as Myui sat on Diane's lap and drove Porcupine along with the other big growling tanks as they went through pretty fields of flowers, splashed through steams and rumbled through forests. Myui took in all these new sights and sounds that she would remember for the rest of her life.

On the back deck of Porcupine, Lady Stellano sat on one of the lashed down trunks. It was windy, this thing was loud and uncomfortable. She wept that they had made the Countess ride in such horrible conditions.

.

With the scales sold & peace on the way, the SDF got set to leave. Suzanne got into the truck to find Yoji staring at her.

"I thought you would go back on one of your tanks?" he asked.

Suzanne eyed him and said, "That would be my first choice, but Chika said to keep an eye on you."

Itami let out a huff and checked to be sure they had everyone and said, "Let's go."

Suzanne settled back for a long trip as they drove down the road. Being tired, people stated dropping off to sleep. Suzanne was drifting off, partly leaning against Shino and the wizard Lelei leaning against her.

The next thing she knew someone hit the brakes and she was carried into Shino as the wizard plowed into her. they ended up as a pile on the floor.

Calls of, "Don't shoot, we have a treaty!" and, "Hold your fire!" sounded out as they struggled to untangle themselves.

"Lemme UP!" Shino cried.

"I'm TRYING to get off you!" Suzanne yelled.

"I'm up, Suzanne, hold my hand, I'll pull you." Lelei said calmly.

Suzanne got up with the Wizard's help, and grabbed Shino's hand to pull her up. No more was Shino Rory and the elf on her feet, when the truck reversed. They all braced themselves from the sudden motion, and the truck stopped again then went forward and turned. They all tumbled backwards with yelps. This time, Suzanne was on the elf, Shino and Rory were on her. She was half on Lelei. The truck was bouncing around as they tried to get untangled.

"What are you doing!" Shino wailed at the driver.

"We met riders, they took the Captain prisoner, he told us to retreat," the driver said loudly.

The truck took another turn and stopped. Tired of getting tossed around, Suzanne punched the rear door, making it fly open. Rory flew out, followed by Shino, then Suzanne jumped out to stand on solid ground.

They were in a brush field, the driver and a few others ran up to a small knoll to the side. Suzanne joined them. Below, a few hundred meters away, a dozen mounted figures grouped around a walking figure, randomly whacking him with their lances and sword flats. When he tumbled, they jerked him upright by a rope around his neck.

"So, this is their 'humane treatment, is it?" Suzanne asked heavily.

Kurata said, "We wait until it gets dark, go in under the cover of night and get the Captain back."

"We already know where to go, and they don't have that many guards left," Shino said.

Suzanne cleared her throat and said, "I want to get a couple hour's sleep, then I'll go get him."

"We need to go in silently so we won't be discovered," Kurata said.

"Oh no," Suzanne said, correcting him. "I want Pinya to know I'm coming. We shall see how badly she wants peace."

Bozes and Pananche, two Imperial Knights of the Rose, Pinya's personal company of knights, dragged a semi- conscious Itami into Pinya's personal quarters and dumped him on the floor. Proud of capturing an enemy, Bozes stood tall and proudly pronounced, "We captured one of the Green People!"

The gold cup flew and smacked Bozes in the face as Pinya screamed, "You IDIOT!"

Stunned, Bozes and Pananche stared at Pinya. Norma ran over and tried to bring Itami to consciousness.

"I made a peace pact with them TODAY, and we violated it already?!" Pinya wailed as she gripped the sides of her head. "You have no idea what you've done! Princess Ky... whatever her name is, is going to be angry. Who knows what she'll do!"

"Whatever her name is?" the blond knight named Bozes asked with a raised eyebrow.

Glaring at her, Pinya said, "Her friends call her Suzanne, Rory the Reaper calls her a Goddess of Death and War. In defending Itallica, Rory killed men quickly, but Suzanne destroyed dozens at a time without even touching them. She has iron elephants and Pegasus at her command that I don't think anything can stop. Her sister killed a Fire Dragon. They saved this city and made peace ..." Pinya then paused looking like she was going to cry. "What do I do if she decides we can't be trusted? We have no hope against them if they decide to attack us."

Two of the female knights looked at each other. "The remains of that Fire Dragon we found. She did that?"

"It had to be another dragon that killed it, that thing was mutilated."

"No," Pinya said and shook her head. "The purple haired princess destroyed it. She was angry when it burned some children, and she tore it apart in a rage. And now, her rage may be directed towards US!"

"My apologies, Princess" Bozes said as she dropped to one knee and bowed her head.

"Apologies will not help," Pinya said sternly. "Tonight you will give yourself to him and beg HIS forgiveness. In the mean time I will have two maids attend him." Clenching her fists, she grated, "And for the sake of the empire, I will submit myself to Suzanne's wrath."

.

Suzanne strode back into the city at a quick walk. Guards saw her, and knowing who they are, do not challenge her or the group behind her. Walking down the street, people wave and greeted Suzanne and the Third Recon. A woman in an apron ran out and offered them freshly baked mini-cakes as a token of her thanks.

The band got to the Palace, and the guard at the front door blocked them. "You may come back in the morning," he intoned sternly.

Suzanne lifted him in the air and stated,"I will see her NOW!" She shoved the guard backwards though the door, breaking it apart. The man landed on his back, dazed. Stepping though the mess, Suzanne headed for the stairs. Shouting and a call to arms sounded.

"Stay back," Suzanne warned the soldiers. She stood in place as knights came with swords and shields to block her path. Three female knights faced her, their swords pointed at her.

"Surrender!" a brown haired knight in the middle demanded, pointing her sword at Suzanne.

"Very well, I accept your surrender. Put your sword down," Suzanne replied.

"Don't be a fool! You are surrounded and have no weapon, Surrender!" the woman yelled.

"It will not happen."

"For the last time, SURRENDER!"

"DEATH! FIRST!" Suzanne yelled back and brought all her arms out. "TO YOU!" Suzanne slashed the swords aimed at her. The blades all clattered to the floor, she looked behind her and chopped the guard's spears in half. "Now, who is the first to die?" she asked as the knights backed off, staring at the hilts of their weapons.

"HOLD!" Pinya screamed as she appeared and shoved her way through a small crowd of knights, pushing them aside.

Dropping to her knees before Suzanne, Pinya shouted, "There has been a horrible mistake! Please accept my apologies!"

Tthe knights gaped at Pinya. An Imperial Princess, on her knees before the green clad woman who was suppose to be the enemy? What was this?

"Your... your Highness?" the brunette asked weakly.

"Princess Pinya, who was commanding the group of knights who brought Captain Yoji to you?" Suzanne asked.

Pinya looked up at Suzanne, Suzanne held out her hand and helped Pinya to her feet. Pinya quickly said, "They did not know of the treaty, please show mercy," she begged.

"I figured that was the case. Still I want to see the woman who was leading these knights," Suzanne said.

To Pinya's surprise Suzanne had listened to the fact Pinya's knights had not been informed yet. "I have arrange punishment. The ones responsible, I have ordered her to give herself to Captain Yoji."

"You would degrade your own people like that?" Suzanne asked as she eyed Pinya, then stated. "Not. Happening. If you hold no respect for your own people, I do. Punishment I can accept. Humiliation and degradation, I do not."

Unsure what to do that would not anger her, Pinya asked, "What do you recommend, Princess?"

"Because of their treatment of him, and not just because they captured him, I would give them an option. Jail for thirty days, or serve as maids for thirty days," Suzanne said.

Bozes steps out of the pack. "I would prefer settling the question in a duel of honor!" she stated.

Suzanne eyed her and said, "I would smear you all over the floor. This infraction does not merit a death sentence. Merely reminding you to think before you abuse others will suffice. This time."

"Lady Bozes," Pinya said firmly. "Princess Suzanne has given you your options. Choose, or I shall choose for you."

Bozes noses flared briefly, then she said, "The dungeon is a nice, cool place to rest for a while." She moved to walk away, then stopped and turned to look at Suzanne and said, "Thank you, Princess, for protecting my purity."

Suzanne nodded to her. Turning her attention to Pinya, she demanded, "Now show us to Captain Yoji."

.

Yoji had been beaten up, but he was awake and apparently had no serious wounds. He was also in a large, fluffy bed being attended to by a pair of maids. Suzanne sat as the others chatted, mostly the elf and Rory to Yoji, and the others to the maids. A good night's rest would cure Yoji enough to travel. They would head back in the morning.

Another maid came in and escorted Suzanne to the guest suite for royalty, three large rooms with a private bath one could swim in, and her own pair of maids. Golden fixtures and highly polished wood furniture and marble floors. It was all very grand. All this just for her also made Suzanne feel uncomfortable. Thankfully, Pinya came to see if her accommodations were adequate. They spent the evening drinking and talking about their lives and families. Although the conversation was pleasant, each was mentally filing away valuable information about the other.

.

Driving into the gate at Alnus Hill, Diane noticed the refugee camp was turning into a proper town. Many civilians were helping to build, as were men in the construction brigade. More barracks were up and there was even a solid main headquarters now. Following the other tanks, she saw they even had a dedicated parking area for tanks, as well as a new barracks close by.

They got parked. Eddie helped Myui up and out. Diane bounced out behind her and shut the driver's hatch. Lady Stellano went to climb down off the back of Porcupine, slipped and fell. She was thankful to have survived such a horrid journey.

In the crowd of people waiting, she saw Chika and Lady Nami and waved to them. Pointing she said to Myui, "That is my aunt Chika over there, and Lady Nami in the white robe. Want to go meet them?"

Myui nodded happily. She then paused. In a worried tone, she asked, "They aren't mean, are they?"

"Chika and Lady Nami? No, of course not, Come on," Diane said reassuringly.

Walking over, Diane introduced Myui first as Countess Myui, they introduced Chika and Lady Nami to her.

"Greetings, Countess," Both women said bowing to her.

"Greetings," Myui replied and returned their bows.

Still smiling, Chika asked, "Princess Chizu, perhaps you could explain why you brought the Countess here back to Alnus Hill with you?"

"She wanted to come," Diane said simply.

Chika face planted. "I should have known," she grumbled. Looking back up at Diane, she said, "We'll talk about it later. Where is Suzanne and the Third Recon?"

Diane shrugged and said, "They shouldn't be too far behind us. Yoji said the locals still had a trade they wanted to do. They should be here any time."

"They didn't get into another fight, did they?"

"I don't think so. I'm sure they would have radioed us if they did."

Casting a smile at Myui, Chika asked, "Countess, I must speak with my niece for a while. May Lady Nami show you where your quarters are?" Seeing a ruffled Lady Stellano walking up to them, Chika asked, "And who is this?"

Myui looked back, then snapped herself forward and gripped Diane's hand.

Lady Stellano marched up to stand in Myui's other side and announced, "I am Countess Formar Myui's Guardian. I demand that she be treated with all due respect to royalty with proper servants and quarters!"

Eyeing her, Diane stated, "You are speaking to the Crown Princess of the Earth. Show due respect and get down on your knees before I PUT you there!"

"That will be enough," Chika said, glaring at Diane. By the time she turned back to Lady Stellano, the woman was on her knees, head bowed.

"Forgive me Princess, I only want Countess Formar Myui to be treated properly," the woman said meekly.

"Please, on your feet," Chika said, and helped her up with her mind arms. She cast Diane a scowl. "Shouldn't someone apologize?" Chika asked.

Diane managed to get rid of her smirk, but replied with, "Isn't she the one requiring proper respect to royalty?"

Doing her best to hold back yelling at Diane in front of others, Chika said to a quaking Lady Stellano, "Your quarters will be the same as we have. We have no finery here, we have only been here a very short time." To Lady Nami, she said, "Lady Nami, please show Countess Myui and her guardian to their quarters and have someone bring their luggage to them."

Lady Nami bowed with a, "As you wish." She held her hand out to Myui. "Countess, come with me, please."

Myui let go of Diane and grasped her hand. "Can Diane come see me later?" she asked meekly.

"I am sure she will, but right now she is going to be busy." Chika told her pleasantly, then hooked a finger at Diane to follow her.

Letting out a sigh, Diane went with Chika. Oh well, it wasn't like she'd never been in trouble before.


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6

"Just WHAT do you think you're doing?" Chika asked harshly as she eyed Diane once she had the door to her office shut. "First you and Eddie run off with a tank without telling anyone, then call in a strike on a city and now you've come back with their Countess?"

"It's our tank, " Diane countered. "We could fill it with dirt and grow a tree in it if we want. Suzanne and the Third Recon was in that city that WAS going to fall unless they got help. Are you telling me it's fine to sit back and watch a bunch of bandits do as they wish with innocent people? Do you honestly think I would sit back and let Suzanne be in danger and do nothing?"

Letting out a frustrated huff, Chika said, "No, I don't. Suzanne should have gotten out of there. We aren't here to fight with the locals, but to deal with this gate. If they attack us, that's one thing. We're not suppose to go looking for trouble!"

"Trouble finds us," Diane said with a flail of her arms. "Suzanne wasn't going to let that city be raped, pillaged and burned! Those people were innocent, we HAD to help them."

Waving her arm in a flail, Chika asked, "And what's with bringing back that Countess? Are you trying to keep this war going?"

"She wanted to come," Diane stated. "Suzanne made peace with Princess... Pinhead already. Look, that girl is scared of someone there. She got screamed at by Princess Pinhead for playing, and that guardian of hers treats her terribly." Locking her gaze with Chika, Diane said, "I know that look in her eyes. It reminds me very much of back when we had to run to stay alive, then got dragged off to the Maple Inn. Yeah, Chika I was scared, and Myui is terrified of one of more people in her daily life. I am NOT going to leave that kid living in fear if she asks to come with me."

"It's none of our business!" Chika snapped.

"Tough shit!" Diane retorted. "She can't stand up for herself, so I am going to do it for her. I know what it's like to feel alone and scared, and GOD DAMN IT, I refuse to let that happen to her if I can do anything about it!" Diane spat, turning red in the face.

"And what happens when we leave?" Chika asked. "You manage to keep her safe for a while, then we wave goodbye and disappear. Those people are angry at you and take it out on her!"

Diane glared at Chika, but she did have a point. "Not if I can help it," she said.

"And how will you do that?" Chika asked in a challenge.

"I'll find a way."

"You better," Chika stated. "You want to take care of her, then you had better make damn sure there will be no reprisals against her once we leave."

"I will!"

Chika took a minute to calm down and said, "You have two weeks. A UN tank battalion is coming to replace the volunteers so all of you can go back to school. You, Suzanne and Eddie are going into astronaut school. Once the UN battalion gets here, you'll be sent back through the gate."

Diane eyed Chika and said, "I'll leave when I'm ready to. Is there anything else?"

Chika noted Diane's aggressive stance. "You should remember who you are, who your family is," she warned.

"I know who I am," Diane replied. "Me, Suzanne, we're the wrenched refuse. We're the ones who don't truly belong anywhere. We're not human, and we're not really of the sect either."

"That is NOT true!" Chika snapped.

"Really?" Diane asked. "So you tell me, where do we belong?"

Chika stared at her. "How can you ask that?" she asked breathlessly. "Our parents have done everything possible for you. They had a worldwide search on for you from the time you were taken out of your cribs! Even though they cringed at the idea, you were sent off to Ooarai like you wanted. How can you doubt we all care for you?"

"That's not what I said," Diane stated. "I asked, where do we belong? Before the girls at school saw what a tactical genius Suzanne is, they didn't know we had horns either. Did you know people with horns are creepy? Freaks? Oh and let's not forget the community center. That is where we got the name Terror Twins from. Not from any stranger, either, but from my dear sister Yoko. Isn't that nice," Diane finished with a fake smile. "And let's not forget Suzanne is looked down on because she has no hope of ever becoming a White Robe like her mother. We've heard that too, along with how bad it is because we like to play Sensha-do. Face it, Chika, we're not truly liked by anyone. Feared, maybe, but not liked. I'm not saying our immediate family doesn't like us, or we don't like them. It's stepping outside those who do truly love us, that we run into trouble. So you tell me, where do we belong?"

Chika rubbed her head. "Diane, can we sit down and talk about this? I can see you're really upset."

"Actually, I'm not that upset any more. I know what the score is," Diane explained. "No matter what we do, no one will ever accepts us as one of them. So I say fuck what anyone thinks, other than Suzanne and Eddie. And if I want to protect Myui and try to teach her how to stand up to Princess Pinhead and her guardian, or teach those bitches a lesson they will never forget, then that's what I'm going to do. Feel free to try and stop me."

"Diane, please, we really need to talk," Chika said.

Diane jerked her head at the door and said, "If I only have a limited time, I really need to adjust Miss Guardian's thinking. I'm OK, Chika, really."

"You've got a chip on your shoulder the size of your tank," Chika stated.

Diane cracked a grin and said, "You may be right." then left.

Chika shook her head sadly. She prayed for everyone's sake that no one tried to knock that big chip off Diane's shoulder.

.

Lady Stellano could not believe that the royalty here lived in this kind of squalor. A simple room, metal framed bed, and the only bathroom was a common one two doors down. "This is horrid," she said as she shuddered.

"That Lady did say everyone lives like..." Myui offered, and was cut off.

"Do you really believe that!" Lady Stellano snapped. "Countess, they are degrading YOU with this … pitiful excuse of a … dungeon room!" she spat. Leaning forward as Myui shrunk back, she added, "This is nothing short of showing YOU how far below them you are. When we get back, I will ensure The Emperor knows the degrading treatment we received here!"

Someone knocked at the door. "Myui? It's Diane, can I come in?"

"Yes!" Myui said quickly.

"Countess, you..." Lady Stellano closed her mouth as the door opened.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Diane asked with a smile as she came in and sat on the bed beside Myui.

Myui cast Diane a hopeful look and asked, "Does everyone really have rooms like these?"

"Yeah," Diane said with a huff. "It' a pain, huh? At least we're still not sleeping in tents. That REALLY sucked. I mean, if we were going out on a trip and it was only for a day or two, I could put up with lying on the ground that long, but it gets old real fast."

"Can I see your room?"

Diane shrugged, "Sure. Not much to it, but we do have some photos up."

"Photos?"

Diane got up, Myui got up with her and clasped her hand. Thinking about how to explain photographs, Diane said, "They are like painted pictures, only a machine called a camera is used. The look very life like."

"I want to see them!" Myui said happily.

Diane nodded. Looking back at Lady Stellano, she asked, "You coming?"

"I should … tidy up here," Lady Stellano said with a tight smile.

"I think you should come see the photos too," Diane stated.

Lady Stellano nodded stiffly. "As you wish."

.

Walking back to her room, Diane waved back to a few people they passed and introduced them to Myui. They all greeted her pleasantly with bows, and commented on how pretty she was. By the time they got to Diane's room, Myui had her smile back.

The room Diane shared with Suzanne and Eddie was a little bigger, as was their bed. Diane showed Myui the photos they had hung up on the walls.

"This one is the party we had for winning last year's International Sensha-do match," she said, pointing to the long tables of students with their 'winner's T-shirts on.

"It looks so real," Myui said as she gazed at it. She then pointed to one with a big tank, and Diane and another girl waving from the turret. "What's this one?"

"That's me and Nova in Phoenix just before the last match. We were heading out onto the field. This one here is Alex, Nova Suzanne, Eddie and me. Alex and Nova are two of our best friends."

Looking at a picture of a big blue ball surrounded by stars, Myui asked, "What's that?"

"That's a picture of Earth from space. We took and indoctrination ride, Eddie got a picture of it."

"Space?"

Explaining the best way she could, Diane said, "We were up in the stars, looking down."

Myui's eyes got wide as she asked, "You were up in the stars?"

"We were," Diane said with a nod. "When we get done here, that's what we're going to do, travel through the stars."

"Can I come too?" Myui cried.

Diane grinned at the question and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but no. You see, Myui, you have to go to a special school to do that because it is very, very dangerous. Even for those of us that work hard at learning how, it is still dangerous and it isn't someplace for kids."

"How about when I grow up?" Myui asked.

Diane shrugged. "I don't know. Much could happen between now and then. Maybe you'll find something else you would rather do," she explained.

Myui just nodded, looking disappointed. Noting another picture higher up, she giggled and asked, "What's that one. Are you really bunny people?"

Diane snorted out a laugh. "No, that's a club we were in, the Bunny Ear club. We put on those ears just to be silly. We don't have real bunny people where we live."

Myui cast Diane a slight frown. "But you're a Princess, right? Princesses can't be silly … Can they?"

"Sometimes," Diane said. She figured now was a good time to make a point. "Myui, when we go to official events and have to talk to people and be seen, that is time to be serious and on your best behavior. When we are only with friends, people we know we can trust, then we can have some fun too."

Lady Stellano let out a loud sniff.

Cracking a grin, Diane tipped her head towards her. "If you don't have any fun, you'll end up like Miss Crumpled Panties there."

Myui giggled. Glancing at her guardian's stern face, Myui stopped giggling. Turing away from Lady Stellano's sour face, Myui said, "You do have a big bed."

"We do. Ours is bigger because, Suzanne and Eddie sleep with me. All three of us share this room."

"You don't even get your own rooms?"

"We like it this way. Suzanne, Eddie and I are very close," Diane explained.

"The longer you're here, the better rooms you'll get?" Myui asked, thinking how they started out in tents.

"Probably not," Diane said in a huff. "The refugees are building up their town, but we're not."

"Why?"

"Because we don't live here."

Eddie poked his head in. "Hey, Diane, the Third Recon is back. Come on, Suzanne talked to Chika, and now we're assembling all personnel in our tank battalion. I think we got news."

"Be right there," Diane told him. To Myui, she said, "I have to go some boring meeting. You know where your quarters are, don't you?"

Myui nodded. "Back outside, go left and past the wire fence and into the third building, two doors this side of the Ladies' bath."

"Very good," Diane complimented. "I may be busy for a while, you can go look around it you want, but stay away from big machines, OK?"

Myui nodded. Myui and her guardian followed Diane out. Once outside, Myui walked back to her room with Lady Stellano.

.

Pinya entered the throne room of her father, the Emperor. Walking up to the elevated throne where the powerfully built but older man sat, she dropped to one knee and bowed. "Your Majesty, I have returned from Itallica with vital news."

"Very good! Rise, Pinya, I knew I could count on you. I heard there was a battle, and the invaders were seen leaving," he said in his gravelly voice. "Does this mean you have found a way to defeat them?" he asked, sounding pleased.

"It does not, your Majesty. It was the invaders, the green people, who saved the city from destruction by bandits," she explained. "Itallica did not have the forces to repel the bandits. We were looking at a total defeat. It was Princess Suzanne and her small army of green people who completely wiped out the bandits."

The Emperor raised a bushy blond eyebrow. "So, Itallica is now in the hands of the invaders?" he asked.

"It is not." Pinya stated. "I made a peace pact with Princess Suzanne after the battle. We agreed to each hold what we have, and do not attack each other. Father, I have never seen such power as Princess Suzanne commands! With us in the city was Rory the Reaper, who fought along side Suzanne and the Green People. Rory called Suzanne the Goddess of War and Death. I believe her. For the sake of our Empire, I beseech you to approve of this peace agreement with her. Although Suzanne could have easily taken Itallica as her own, as well as any of our cities, her only concern was the Gate and learning it's secrets."

The Emperor sat in thought for a moment, then said, "I see. this Princess wishes to be able to command the powers of the Gate. Of course she wants us to stay away. Once she learns the Gate's mysteries, she can put one wherever she wants. Why attack across long stretches of land when she can plant a Gate right here in the capital and catch us by surprise."

"Your Majesty, I do not believe that is her intent," Pinya said firmly.

"You are very brave, my daughter, but you are too trusting," he said evenly. "Have you gotten any information about Alnus Hill?"

"I did not see Alnus hill, but I do have information on what we face," Pinya told him. "The Green people ride in iron vehicles that need no horses. Some just carry people, others are large, like iron elephants and cannot be harmed by any weapons we have. They also ride through the air in iron Pegasus that also can kill masses of soldiers. Princess Suzanne's gaze alone cuts down men as wheat from a scythe. Her sister, Princess Diane, not only killed a huge Fire Dragon that had burned refugees, she mutilated it. Even their common soldiers carry a weapon that is similar to a crossbow, but has no spring arms. These shoot a tongue of flame, but can kill very far away. We have nothing to compare with or counter the power they wield."

Casting the Emperor a pleading gaze, Pinya added, "Father, we are as helpless against then as small children! If we choose war, the Empire will suffer terribly. WE will suffer terribly!"

Again, the Emperor lapsed into deep thought. When he spoke, he said, "Magic is a powerful tool. Used correctly, it can not only harm, but bend the very thoughts and memories of people. Princes Pinya, I commend you on discovering more about our enemy than anyone else has been able to. You are truly my daughter and an honorable Knight of the Realm. You are dismissed, I must now consult with your brothers and my advisers."

Pinya bowed and left. From what her Father said, she feared he did not quite believe what she was telling him. She didn't think he was dismissing her outright, much of what she witnessed was very hard to believe unless one saw it for themselves.

Walking back to her rooms, her older brother, Zorzal was coming towards her with one of his slaves, a weepy light haired bunny woman in a flimsy gray shift. Holding the other end of the chain that was around her neck he jerked her close so Pinya could pass. "The warrior princess has returned," he said with a crooked grin. "I'm surprised you were not killed or captured."

Pinya tried not to see the bruised woman he was pulling along. Zorzal loved to torture women. She was disgusted by him. "I have given my report to his Majesty," she said bluntly.

"A report full of brave deeds, I trust," he said, then laughed as he walked by.

Pinya clamped her mouth shut and didn't respond. She wondered briefly if Suzanne or her sister might be invited here. Let Zorzal try to intimidate one of them!

Although Pinya was not invited to the meeting, the Emperor called for her directly after. Entering the meeting room, she ignored Zorzal, who had his slave kneeling in front of him as he idly fondled her. Her other brother, Diabo was sitting thoughtfully across the table, also ignoring this display. Her father on the end, tipped his head in greeting.

"Ah, Pinya! We have discussed the situation and despite some resistance, I have come to the conclusion that you may be our best chance at making this peace you speak of."

Motioning to Diabo, he said, "Diabo will escort you. Not to act, except in your defense, but to oversee. This is your mission, Pinya. I will speak directly to the leader of the Green People. I have great confidence you will succeed."

"Thank you, Your Majesty, I will not let you down," Pinya said with a bow.

Diabo rose from his seat. "Pinya, when do we depart? I must arrange transport."

"The day after tomorrow, if that will give you enough time to be ready," she replied.

"Very well. Departure say, mid morning?" he asked.

Pinya nodded. They left together.

Once they had left the room, Zorzal asked, "Pinya said these were princesses. Correct, Father?"

The Emperor grunted a nod and said, "Before you ask. Once we have them, you will have to wait until we take back Alnus Hill. Only after that, may you have them as play toys."

Zorzal grinned broadly and crushed his slave's right breast in his hand and pulled to make her cry out in pain. "The wait will be worth it, Father. Breaking the Bunny Queen was fun. I so enjoy the enraged looks of new slaves slowly melting into fear, then despair and hopelessness." He then gave another yank on his slaves' breast and barked, "Who's your master!"

"You are, Master!"

"Why do you live?"

"To serve you, Master! Please have mercy on this slave!" she cried.

Zorzal laughed. Those words sounded so sweet when coming from women who had once thought of themselves as royalty. He couldn't wait!

.

After the battalion meeting to let everyone know they would be going home soon, Suzanne told Diane and Eddie about how Myui might be seen as a traitor because she came willingly with Diane. Putting their heads together, they came up with a plan.

Diane found Myui with Lady Stellano eating at a picnic table outside their quarters. Sitting down with them, Diane cast Myui a smile. "Good?" she asked.

Myui nodded.

"It is sufficient," Lady Stellano said.

Shifting her gaze between them, Diane said. "We got a problem, and an answer. Princess Pinhead claims the Emperor might not take it well that Countess Myui came with us willingly."

Myui cast her a frightened look. Lady Stellano frowned at her for disrespecting an Imperial Princess.

"Don't worry, we got a solution," Diane assured Myui. "Myui, it is important to remember this. You came with us to find out what you could about us, understand?"

Diane waited until Myui nodded, then said, "So we're going to have a science class, and have a bit of fun too. You will learn a few things so when you go back, you will have something to show for your visit to us as a spy."

"I'm not a spy," Myui said meekly.

Leaning closer to her, Diane said, "For your own sake, sweetie, you are a spy."

"Countess, you should listen to her," Lady Stellano said evenly.

"I don't know how," Myui replied.

Diane winked at her. "It's easy, just learn what we teach you. It will be fun, trust me," she assured the nervous girl.

"You would give up your secrets to help the Countess?" Lady Stellano asked with a raised eyebrow.

Diane snorted at her and asked, "What secrets? You people aren't even up to the middle ages. If I take you that far, and you're good at it, you will still ridiculously far behind us in weapons technology. Just a few things and Itallica can have the most advanced arms in your entire Empire. Countess Myui will be the genius of the Empire, and highly respected."

.

Myui and Lay Stellano stood outside the Alnus Hill base on a gentle slope of land, watching Diane and Eddie prop a board up on a rock.

"Leverage is an awesome thing," Diane said as she propped a board up on a rock. "See how I put only a short piece of board on this end of the rock so it is up, and the longer piece on the ground?" she asked. After Myui nodded, she nodded to Eddie. He put a small rock on the other end and handed the same sized rock to Myui. Myui took it and looked at Diane.

"Throw the rock," Diane said, pointing downhill. Myui did, tossing it. It only went a couple meters or so.

"Now, you're going to throw that rock on the end of the board by stomping on this end of the board. Go ahead, stomp down on the board like you are really mad at it!" Diane coaxed.

Myui frowned and stomped down. the board flew up, the rock flew over her head. Myui ducked, and turned her head to see the rock land a good ten meters away.

"By useing the board to throw the rock, you made the rock go much farther, see?" Diane said.

Myui looked at Diane and asked, "Why?"

"By stepping on the short end, you made the long end throw the rock faster than you could have just by throwing it with your hand," Diane explained. "Now, let's do that again, this time we'll use a big rock at this end, and put a stop so the board can only move up only so far."

Eddie nailed a some sides and end piece on one end of the board to make an open box. Diane and Suzanne drove poles in the ground and put a crossbar between them, and put a bigger rock under the board to it was tipped higher. Suzanne propped up the high end of the board with a stick and put a large rock on the end of the board, and tied a rope to the top of the stick.

"This is a simple catapult," Diane explained to Myui as she handed her the other end of the rope. "That large rock on one end is heavier than you, so it will make the board move faster. The same sized rock as it threw before on the far end, Eddie put sides on that end of the board to it won't fall off. Go ahead, pull hard on the rope."

Myui jerked the rope hard. The board flipped up and smacked the pole. The small rock flew quite a ways before it landed, Diane guessed about sixty meters.

"See, by using a heavy rock to push the board down, the other end of board moved even faster, so it threw the rock even farther."

Myui's face opened up with a big grin. "So if a bandit was standing out there, it would hit him!" she said excitedly.

Diane nodded and added, "It would have knocked him down, no matter how much armor he was wearing, or whether or not he had a shield."

"We can use this against bad guys!" Myui said happily.

"This is a very simple demonstration, but yes, weapons like this were commonly used at one time," Suzanne agreed.

"Refined a bit more, and this can be a very strong weapon," Eddie added.

"Would it hurt something like Porcupine?" Myui asked.

Diane shook her head and said, "No, but the bad people you have here, it will hurt them."

"Can we make a better one?" Myui asked.

This time they build a trebuche, taking the time to explain to Myui what each part did, and why it had to be where it was.

Eddie and Suzanne loaded the basket with rocks, then they pulled the swing arm down and attached the restraining rope to the release lever. Diane put a rock in the pouch, showing Myui how to do it. Myui got to pull the release lever. The arm cycled, and flung the rock high to come down a good couple hundred meters away.

Myui jumped up and down as she clapped with glee. "Did you see that? It went really far!" she cried.

Diane noted Lady Stellano was impressed too by the look on her face.

"With these, our men can hit bad guys long before the bad guys get close to them!"

"Indeed," Diane agreed. "It can also throw rocks over walls, so it doesn't have to be outside where the bad men are."

"You'll need many of them, but something like this will help defend your city," Eddie added.

Casting a smile at Diane, Myui said, "Thank you, Diane! You are really smart!"

"Oh, it's just something we know," she said with a blush. seeing the sun was low in the sky, she said, "We'll work on another project tomorrow."

"Countess," Lady Stellano said in her firm tone, which caused Myui to shy back. Stern glares from Diane and Suzanne made the woman tone her voice down.

In a softer voice, she said, "Perhaps you should make a drawing of this device to help you remember how to make one."

Once Myui and drawn out the complete device, they took it apart, and Myui drew each piece and wrote notes how it fit and what it did. They went to dinner down at a tavern in the new town the refugees made. Stopping into a shop that sold Japanese goods as well as local items, Suzanne got Myui a large handbag to put her drawings in.

The bunny woman, Delilah, thought the new town of Alnus Hill was the best she'd ever seen. The stores had wonderful things to buy, the food was fresh and good, and working at the tavern was the easiest job she had ever had. Taking the barmaid job, she never had to worry about men groping or harassing her, there was always an SDF guard around ensuring people behaved. She could also perform her primary job easily. Green men came in as well as locals, so keeping up on what was happening was easy just by listening to conversations. Now and then, they would be talking about something and she wouldn't catch it. Usually, if she just asked, they would tell her.

There wasn't an easier spy job in the whole world!

Shuttling between tables, she noted a group come in out of the corner of her eye. She took the used plates and mugs back to the serving station and went to get the new group's order, and stopped short. Her ears popped up stiff at what she saw. The silver haired commander of the Iron Elephants was sitting down with the purple haired Dragon Slayer, and Countess Myui Formar! The Countesses' guardian was there, as was a young man who sat between the horned women. She swallowed. What was Countess Myui doing HERE!

Gathering her wits, Delilah went over to the table. There had to be something vital happening if the Countess herself had come here. Seeing who she was in the company of, she was sure this was big news. If the Countess was coming here, she should have been notified, at least! That told her something super-secret was going on.

Coming up to the table, Delilah bowed and happily said, "Greetings! What can I get you?" She eagerly took down the orders and went to fill them. Instead of taking over the whole order as she did with most customers, she made the most trips possible. She brought over the mugs, then came back with a pitcher of ale to fill the mugs.

"Miss, why didn't you just fill the mugs before you brought them?" Diane asked.

Delilah giggled. "My silly mistake! Please forgive me!" she said with a blush. Making a show of noticing her, Delilah asked, "Ohh! Are you the Dragon Slayer?"

"Why would you ask that?" Suzanne asked.

"I saw the statue at the end of town. It looks a lot like her."

"There's a statue of me?" Diane asked in a squeak.

Delilah nodded. "At the and of the street, just inside town. You can't miss it, it's on a large stone base raised above the road. Very detailed, I think a wizard formed the bronze, it really does look like you," she said happily.

"We gotta go see it," Eddie said with a grin.

"You're famous," Suzanne told her with a wink. Diane just stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"Ohh! your table ware! I'll be right back. Don't mind me," Delilah said with a nervous giggle. She pretended to pick a few things off the floor to eaves drop on some of their conversation.

"That catty pull, we can make those in Itallia?" Myui asked.

"Sure can. If we have the time, we'll show your craftsmen how," Diane told her.

Delilah had no idea what a Catty Pull was, but apparently it was something important.

Serving them dinner and ensuring tables were clean and the floor was picked up around them, Delilah picked up bits and pieces of what they were talking about. Besides the Catty Pull, a Tree Bush-A was talked about, and something about steam. By the time they left she had plenty to report back on.

Delilah thought about how she hadn't been told the Countess would be here. She wrote all her findings down in the notes she kept under her mattress, but for her message back to Itallica she only sent that the Countess was here with her guardian and the two horned women. She left her message on the inside of her window sill. When a reply came back, she would find it on her desk.

Delilah didn't have to wait long. That night she came into her room to see her message gone and one on her desk.

'Report and record all findings. We need to know why Countess Myui is there and who she talks to'

Apparently, the Steward either didn't know why she was here, or did, and wanted to keep up on the situation. She sent her notes about the Catty Pull and the Tree Bush-A, as well as something about steam, and explained it had to be code, for she had no idea what those things could be. They all sounded simple and harmless. She did know the Countess wanted to make them in Itallica, there had to be a reason for that.

In the morning, Delilah left her outgoing message and took the day off from the tavern to go see if she could find out what the Countess was doing. Heading for the Green People base, she found Countess Myui's group outside the base looking like they were building something. Not wanting to get close and be discovered, she moved low and far downhill of them. Coming to a large rock, she straightened up and peeked around it. The Countess was by a device they made. She shouted. 'Here it goes!"

Ka-CHUNK

A wooden arm flung up with what looked like a sling rope on it. Delilah just noticed a rock the size of two fists speeding her way in time to duck back. The rock hit her cover, impacting with a solid crash that sent rock chips and dust flying. Her eyes went wide. If that had hit someone, they'd be dead.

Weapons! The Countess was making weapons with those women. Being so young, she knew those women had to be teaching her. But why would they be teaching her how to make weapons? Weren't they the enemy? The speed of the arm flying up reminded her of a cat swiping at something. Was that the Catty Pull?

Diane let Myui take a few shots with the Terbuche. Diane made Myui command her to do each step to make it ready, then Myui pulled the release lever. By the time Myui had become comfortable with giving orders, Eddie announced the water was boiling.

Eddie explained to Myui about boiling water and steam. On top of the sealed pot was a vent with a weight on it. The weight lifted when the steam built up pressure inside the pot to keep the pot from over-pressurizing and exploding. Out of the upper side, a steel tube came out of the pot with a simple slide valve. Eddie showed and explained how this worked, then put a rock filled can down inside the tube. "OK, Myui, when this weight here is blowing out lots of steam, pull this handle down hard and fast, OK?"

Myui nodded. Like the Tree Bush A, the tube was pointed at the large rock on the down slope. Watching the cylindrical metal weight, Myui saw the steam blowing out around it faster and thicker. She looked at Eddie. He nodded. Useing all her weight, she yanked down hard on the handle.

BOOM.

The noise surprised her. With the billowing of steam rolling out in front of her, she didn't see where the rock filled can went.

Delilah sat behind her rock, pondering if she should report this now, or wait to see what else she could find out. Another Ka-chunk sounded, and another rock flew over her rock to land on the ground, throwing up dirt and debris from the impact. She peeked over the top see them pulling the arm back down. Not sure how fast or far that thing shot, maybe staying under cover until they were finished was the wise thing to do.

Another ka-chunk, and a rock impacted just past her cover on a smaller rock. Rock chips flew through the air stinging her leg, butt and side.

"Owww!" she cried. Even behind cover wasn't safe! There was only a slight trickle of blood on her leg. She didn't feel any on her butt, though her side felt wet. In a low crawl so she wasn't seen, Delilah left, feeling the pains of the hits she took as she moved.

Crawling straight downhill then towards the town, a BOOM sounded out. Curious, Delilah lifted her head up to see the far off cloud of steam. Something whistled by. another tiny object ticked off her forehead hard enough to split the skin.

"OOOWW!" she cried and clasped her head. If she didn't get out of here, she was going to be killed! Forgetting stealth, she got up and ran as fast as she could into town.


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7

Diane showed Myui how to make a basic steam cannon, then a ballista to shoot single heavy arrows either steel ones or longer heavier spears, or multiple arrows all at once. They had fun making each type of weapon and shooting it. Once Myui had the designs down, Diane had her try to make a new weapon with what she learned.

It took Myui a couple days, and a few questions about steam and how Porcupine moved to come up with something new. Proudly, she showed Diane her new design.

Laying the papers on the small table in Diane's room, Myui explained her drawings of what looked similar to Porcupine. "The armor protection we need is not as thick as what Porcupine has, so this will not need those big, long steel belts on all those wheels. Only four wheels like a wagon, with the driver in front to turn those wheels. Plate armor like knights wear will be the outside covering, so instead of an engine, a couple strong guys in the back pushing the pedals like are on the bicycles I saw, will move it. Up here in the turret will be a crossbow that can shoot two or three arrows at a time, and on the back, a catty pull that will work by someone inside kicking down hard to make the board swing up and throw the rock."

Diane hugged Myui. "That is brilliant! You came up with your own tank!" she said happily.

Wearing a proud face, Myui replied, "And I promise we will not shoot at Porcupine!"

Diane laughed and clapped. "Myui, maybe you are a genius. "When you get the first one built, I HAVE to see it."

Even Lady Stellano was looking proudly at Myui.

"A word of warning," Diane said seriously. "Do not show your design to anyone before you have the first one built and working. When making something new, problems come up. You may have to redesign it, or say, add another man pedaling, or make other changes to get it to work. ONLY after you have one made that works well, do you tell ANYONE other than the men you have building it, what you are working on. Even then, only use men you can trust to keep a secret. If anyone finds out what you're doing, they may try to steal it, or study it to make one themselves."

"I promise!" Myui said with a nod.

The door opened and Eddie popped his head in. "Hey, Diane, the reinforcements are here, and guess who's with them, Erwin!"

Myui gasped and leaned over on the table to cover her drawings with her body. "You can't come in here!" she cried.

Eddie cast her a questioning look. "Huh?"

"Myui has a secret, I'll be right out," Diane explained.

"OK, just come to the tank lot. They have Leopards one's," Eddie said and shut the door.

.

Diane met Suzanne and Captain Satomi (Erwin) standing in front of Hippo with the current crew. Erwin was explaining her career so far.

" … and my Sensha-do experience was more crucial than I thought!" Erwin said with a big grin. "Being a sub commander on a team that won the international matches got me a place as a Tank commander right out of training. After some practice matches, and I showed them I could lead, I became the sub commander for our platoon. Doing well there, the Platoon commander got out, so I was moved up and promoted to Captain."

"That's awesome, Erwin!" Suzanne said. "So all twenty tanks are yours?"

"Only ten, but I am well on my way to becoming brigade commander. Studying Field Marshal Rommel's tactics helped a bunch. Of course I studied the tactics of all the great panzer generals also."

A man in uniform came over. "Captain, I take it these are your High School team mates?"

Erwin snapped a salute and said, "Yes sir! "This is Suzanne, Eddie and Diane. Suzanne is the team Commander for Ooari."

The Major returned the salute, then saluted Suzanne. "Ah yes, the famous Suzanne. It is a great pleasure to meet you, Ma'am. I have been following your exploits. Perhaps I could convince you to join our brigade?"

Suzanne blushed. No one had ever called her 'Ma'am' before. She bowed to him. "Thank you, Sir, but we are joining the astronaut corps after we leave here."

"Right after we're married," Diane added.

The Major shifted his gaze between them with a funny look on his face.

Erwin asked, "You guys and Eddie are getting married? That's great!" She then hugged each of them.

The Major shifted his gaze to Eddie. "Is that legal?" he asked.

"We're sect members, so yes," Suzanne told him, and took off her helmet.

"Are you sure you don't want to join our brigade? I can pull some strings," the Major coaxed.

"We're sure."

"Damn shame," the Major said. "I came to tell you the official change of command ceremony will be 0900 tomorrow morning. It will be held on the main parade grounds with all troops in attendance. You girls have earned some awards, so it is not going to be quick. I also was asked to inform you that a column of riders is headed this way. We have aerial photos of them, Princess Chika would like to know if you recognize any of them," he said, and showed Suzanne to pictures.

The pictures showed a royal coach and knights all around them. They were all looking up at the camera. Suzanne nodded. "The red haired woman is Princess Pinya, and I recognize a few of the female knights. She was going to ask the Emperor to meet with Chika to make a peace treaty. I think that's why she is coming."

The Major nodded and said, "I shall inform the Princess. Would you be willing to provide an escort for the locals?"

"Yes, Sir," Suzanne said, then glanced at Erwin. "May I borrow Captain Satomi and one of her tanks?"

"Absolutely. Captain, assist the Commander."

"Yes Sir!"

.

"WHAT was that!" Diabo asked as he watched the helicopter fly away.

Pinya cast him a smirk and said, "One of the iron Pegasus I was telling Father about. I watched one kill fifty men faster than the time it takes to inform you of it. Wait until you see their iron elephants."

Diabo sat watching the helicopter until it vanished over the trees. "They have many of those?"

"I only saw six, but with how deadly they are, I don't think many of them are needed," Pinya explained.

"So our men never had a chance at all," he said in a musing tone.

"No, they never had a prayer. Neither did the combined allied armies." Seeing everyone had stopped to gape at the Pegasus, Pinya commanded, "Who ordered a halt? Everyone, get back in line, keep moving!"

The knights who had surrounded the coach when the helicopter appeared and flew over them, took their positions and the column moved on.

"I never believed you until I saw one," Diabo said. "Please forgive me."

Pinya put a hand over his. "Brother, if anyone would have told me about them, I wouldn't have believed it either. Princess Suzanne and her family have power greater that you can imagine. Since they know we are coming now, I expect someone will be on their way to meet us."

"What you said is true, we must have a peace treaty to save the empire."

"Correct."

A few hours later, the lead scout came galloping back down the road. His horse was lathered up from being pushed to full gallop all the way. Reining back beside the coach, the frightened looking man pointed they way they were going and said, "Princess! Something big is coming, and it's growling like it's angry! There was a woman on top of it, she has silver hair!"

"That would be Princess Suzanne," Pinya stated. She called out, "Column, HALT! Ranks, split to the sides of the road in formation!" She then got up to exit the coach. The footman opened the door and assisted her as she got out. She turned to Diabo. "Brother, will you join me in meeting Princess Suzanne?"

Diabo exited the coach and walked with her to stand in front of it. "Our scout was riding fast. It may take some time before she arrives," he said.

Right after he spoke, they heard a faint growling noise.

"Here she comes," Pinya said.

The growling got louder, then the ground began to tremble. All the men bore nervous looks, fearing what it was that was coming at them. Then a long barrel appeared, followed quickly by a large iron shape that took up the whole road. The Leopard tank drove up, slowing as it came closer. Standing atop the turret, Suzanne waved.

The tank stopped at the head of the column. Suzanne jumped off the top and flew halfway to where Pinya and Diabo stood before she hit the ground and walked towards them.

Stopping a few steps in front of them, Suzanne bowed and said,"Greetings, Princess Pinya. I am happy to see you came."

"Greetings, Princess Suzanne. This is my Brother, Prince Diabo. We have come to begin the peace negotiations."

"Excellent! Please follow me. I will guide you to our base," Suzanne told her, then walked back to the tank. She waved an arm in the air in a circular motion. The tank spun around in place, flinging dirt to point the way it had come. Suzanne jumped back up on top. Pinya called her troops back onto the road and ordered the march continued.

.

When Diane got word that Princess Pinhead was arriving in an hour, she ran and found Myui and Lady Stallano to impress upon them WHY Myui had wanted to come here.

"I can't even say we're friends?" Myui asked with a long face.

"NO!" Diane insisted. "You were here to spy. You only pretended to be my friend so I would show you some things about how our weapons worked. Myui, this is very important, OK?"

Lady Stellano put a comforting hand on Myui's shoulder. In a gentle voice, she said, "Countess, Princess Diane wants you to do this because she _is_ your friend. If Princess Pinya is coming to announce we are to begin peace negotiations, they we will have to go home."

Myui looked up at her, no longer frightened by the woman. "But … can we come see Diane again?"

"No one knows that, sweetie, I will come see you if I can," Diane offered.

Myui gave her a sad nod.

"Good, I have to go explain to Chika before they get here," Diane said, and left.

.

Ready to receive the visitors, Chika, Diane and General Kouichirou stood inside the gate to the fort to greet the royals when they arrived. General Kouichirou was not happy about learning Diane had kidnapped a Countess to get the peace process started.

"Princess Chika, is it common practice to kidnap someone important to force people to take action?" General Kouichirou asked.

Chika glanced at Diane. Diane had thought up a good cover story, one she hoped would hold water. "No, it is not. My well meaning daughter-in-law meant to show Countess Myui what we are like to assured her we mean her city no harm. As I said, her intent was good, just not well thought out."

Diane bit her lip and kept quiet. Seeing Chika glance at her again, Diane let out a huff and said, "I will apologize to Princess Pinhead … I mean Princess Pinya, for my ummm, misguided behavior."

"You better sound more sincere than that," Chika warned.

"I will," Diane said defensively.

General Kouichirou eyed Diane.

The Leopard tank appeared over the ridge past Alnus hill, and crept it's way towards them with a dual column of soldiers behind it, the royal coach leading a coupe other plain coaches. Behind them was another string of horsemen and foot soldiers.

"I would recommend letting only the royalty and their servants onto the base," General Kouichirou said.

Chika nodded. "I agree. Their soldiers can stay in the town. General, please pass the word we will pick up the soldiers' expenses while they are here. Is the meeting room readied?"

"It is, and there are three new suites set aside for them. The servants will have normal barracks rooms."

Noting the number of soldiers, Chka asked, "Do the inns in town have enough rooms to hold them all?"

"Yes, Princess. More were added to accommodate the quickly growing population, as well as visitors. I believe the new 100 room Inn has yet to have any residents." Turning he motioned to someone.

Lt. Yoji came up. "Yes, sir?"

Nodding to the approaching column, he said, "Lt. Yoji, you will show the soldiers approaching to rooms in the town. If there are not enough, inform me and we will move the temporary barracks to this end of town to help accommodate them."

"Yes, Sir."

The column came closer. Suzanne jumped off the tank, Erwin turned and drove to the side to go another gate farther down the wall. Pinya called a halt to the column and got out of the coach with Diabo. Diabo's head turned side to side as he took in every detail possible.

"Princess, it's good to see you," Chika said with a bow. "You know Princess Diane, and this is General Kouichirou, Commander of the Alnus Hill base."

Pinya returned her bow. "Greetings Princess Chika, Princess Diane, General. This is my brother, Prince Diabo. I have talked to my Father, the Emperor. He agrees that we need to construct a peace treaty."

Chika offered her a smile and said, "I am happy to heard that. I am sure Countess Myui Formar will be pleased at this news also. General Kouichirou has provided accommodations for your escort. If you will follow me, I will show you to your rooms so you may rest after your long journey."

Diane felt like throwing up at all the sweetness in their voices. Chika had Diane stay with them until Pinya asked how the Countess was doing. Chika sent her to collect Myui and Lady Stellano so they could all have dinner together.

.

Right after Chika showed Pinya and Diabo to their rooms, Diabo said, "Princess Chika, if I may, I would like to go see to our troops to ensure they have accommodations, as well as restate to them that this is a mission of peace. You know how some soldiers can be," he ended with a brief grin.

"Of course. Would you like an escort?" Chika offered.

"I can find my way, thank you for your concern," Diabo replied.

"If you get lost, just ask any soldier, they will point you in the right direction."

Diabo thanked her and headed back out into the town. He walked the streets noting many people had come here as he searched for the place he as looking for. Seeing a few of his men, he did stop them and asked them if they had proper quarters. He smiled as they told him their rooms, food and drink were free while they were here, and thanked him for his generosity. He took the compliments and continued on. If they were happy, that was fine. He needed to find the place he was truly looking for.

Coming upon a cobber shop that advertised 'We even deliver!', he went in.

A man was behind a counter working away at a new pair of boots. Diabo went up to the counter, noting no one else was here.

"Taskman, report," he said firmly.

The cobbler looked up, then shot to his feet. "Prince Diabo! You're … here?"

"The report, please," Diabo said firmly.

"Yes, my Prince," the cobbler said, then came around the counter to go to the door to shut and lock it.

Returning to the Prince, he said, "Our local spy has found out the guard rotation schedule. The number of soldiers here are nine thousand at our best guess. More arrived with bigger elephants yesterday ..."

Diabo held his hand up to stop the man. "What about Countess Myui?" he asked.

The man frowned and said, "She has been seen almost exclusively with that purple haired woman. Our spy found them making weapons outside of town."

"What kind of weapons?" Diabo asked with interest.

The man shrugged and said, "Weapons our spy has never seen before. Things called Caty Pulls and Tree Bushes. Some throw rocks at incredible distances, others make a loud noise and fling things even faster. I cannot put a function to what each one does, but our spy was injured from four bow shots away when they were practicing."

"Any information on why the Countess was making weapons with the enemy?" Diabo asked.

"Nothing certain. We just know they were."

Diabo frowned in thought, then asked, "This town, does it trade with Itallica?"

"Doesn't everyone?" the cobbler asked. "I mean people from other places come in now and then, but mostly they come and go from Itallica. After all, that is the main trading city for the entire region, isn't it?"

"It is indeed," Diabo said. And if the Green people had brought Countess Myui here to learn how to build and operate their weaponry, then Itallica could develop their own arsenal of powerful weapons without the empire knowing. It was quite possible Itallica was aligning itself with the Green people. Possibly to attack empire troops who were headed for Alnus Hill, or to choke off the trade routes to put pressure on the empire. He had to find out for sure discreetly, and at the right time. "Thank you for your hard work," he told the cobbler, and gave him two gold coins. "Maintain your current network of sending in vital information."

"Thank you, your Highness," the cobbler said, and reopened his shop.

Diabo visited one of his soldiers, then walked back to the star shaped walls of the fortress. The more he thought about it, Making weapons in Itallica while they were being watched here would allow the Green people to secretly sneak weapons deep into the empire with no one being aware if it. That had to be stopped.

.

While Diabo was on his fact finding mission, Myui and Lady Stellano went to see Pinya. Imagining Diane by her side gave the girl the courage to speak to the powerful Princess. Myui told Pinya how she had spent her time finding out about new weapons the empire could use, as well as cautioned her that the Green people must not find out what she had discovered.

"That was very brave of you, Countess," Pinya praised. "Also very surprising. I doubt anyone suspected you of all people, of spying."

Myui gave a proud nod. "I will get men working on making them inside my palace in secret until we have working models. Once we know they work, I will send some to you," she said firmly.

Pinya smiled at the girl who showed she was more than what most people thought she was. "That is a very good plan. You must not speak of it again until you are safe back at your own palace with no one but your own staff around. To do so may be dangerous," she warned.

"I promise," Myui said.

Looking at Lady Stellano, Pinya said, "Make sure of it. I do not want Countess Myui executed as a spy."

Myui cast Pinya a confused look. Before she could say Diane would never do that, Lady Stellano spoke up.

"We have discussed it, Princess. No one else will know until you inform our Emperor, and the Countess gets to work on her creations."

.

As the royalty sat down to a large dinner complete with music and pleasant conversation, one of Diabo's men rode out past the outer perimeters to meet a dragon rider waiting off the road. He handed the rider the scroll Diabo had written and settled down to wait as the dragon rider took to the air and flew away. Before morning, the Emperor would give his orders to Prince Diabo.

.


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8

The parade ground was full of soldiers in ranks behind the stage. In front of the stage all the Sensha-do tanks sat in a line, their barrels raised up to 40 degrees in salute. All the tankery crews were assembled in ranks in front of their tanks in their school uniforms. Suzanne and Otto stood a few paces in front of the assembly, directly in front of the stage. Behind them was a long line of Leopard 1's, again with all crews formed up in front of their tanks, The Commander and his two sub commanders in front of them. To the side in a viewing box, the royalty sat. Chika with Pinya and Diabo, Myui and Lady Stellano behind them.

The General came marching out with the Major and another lower officer who carried a box with him.

"ATTEN-SHUN!" a soldier at the microphone announced. All the soldiers and the Sensha-do teams came to attention as the General and his men climbed the stairs onto the platform.

"At ease," The general announced. "Greetings, honored guests, men and ladies. Today we mark a very special day in history. Four months ago, the students from two prestigious schools, Ooarai High school, and Kuromorimine High School, rushed to the call to defend our country. With only hours' notice, these children put an amazing force together and answered the call to duty having no requirement other than their own honor, to do so. Upon arrival, these young people who only knew classrooms and hobbies, arrived here to fight a war." In a serious tone, he added, "And fight they did. With strength and honor, these children held their ground. They fought hundreds of thousands in a bitter battle, supported only by a half a brigade of light recon forces to emerge victorious. No other soldiers in history can claim to have fought harder or smarted than these brave young people before me. They have indeed earned our gratitude and respect."

The general then announced, "For every student that climbed into their tanks and defended our country from invasion, I present the National Defense Medal. Will Princess Kikumura Kyoko please come up on the stage."

Suzanne went up and saluted, standing at attention. The general returned her salute. He reached into the box and brought a medal out. Into the microphone, he said, "For bravery and service far beyond the call of duty in leading our emergency armored forces into battle, I present on behalf of Queen Lucy, The Royal Medal of Honor."

Cheers and applause sounded as he handed Suzanne her medal, then stepped back and saluted her. She returned his salute. He whispered something to her. She stayed in place.

Into the microphone again, the General said, "Will the crews of Porcupine and Phoenix please come up on the stage."

They came onto the stage and arraigned themselves into crews. The general waiting until they got in line, then announced, "For standing against and soundly defeating a giant beast known as a Fire Dragon, which saved countless civilian lives, I present the Royal Medal of Bravery. No one may question the fortitude of these brave young people."

.

Diabo watched with interest. After these medals were given out, the general called up the Third Recon and gave them medals for standing up against that Fire Dragon. Princess Kikumura was called back up along with the Third Recon and more 'Tank' crews to award them medals for the defense of the citizens of Itallica.

Many medals were given out. Diabo noted that the silver haired Princess received many of them. He also noted with a feeling of bile in his throat, that it was stressed all their armies had been destroyed by school children. He knew that with him and Pinya sitting right here, that was meant to be a big slap in the face to the empire. He had to force himself to remain calm and not give into the anger he was feeling.

Let them have their medals and recognition. His revenge would come when they reached Itallica. That purple haired Princess was going to escort the Countess Myui home, 'protecting' her all the way back as she had promised. She was also not bringing any of those big iron machines nor Pegasus with her. After what he was seeing here, he'd be more than happy to take their heads home on pikes like the Emperor had ordered.

.

Once all the medals and praise to the Sensha-do teams was given out, a formal change of command was performed on stage ending with Major Kuno of the tank Brigade saluting Suzanne and stating, "I relieve you, and will do my best to maintain the high standards you have set."

Suzanne returned his salute. "I stand relieved, Sir."

They both dropped their salutes. Suzanne went to the microphone. "Members of the Ooari and Kuromorimine Sensha-do teams, mount your tanks!"

The crews got into their tanks. Diane and Eddie walked over to the side of the stage as all the tanks started up. Once the rumble of engine did down to an idle, Suzanne announced, "Thank you for your brave and selfless assistance. Return to your schools!" She then thrust a fist in the air and yelled, "PANZER VOR!"

"PANZER VOR!" all the crews yelled over the engine noise, their own fists raised high.

Pulling out one by one, the Sensha-do tanks filed off the parade grounds and drove back through the gate as everyone cheered.

Starting with Porcupine, with Sodoko up in the turret hatch, every tank saluted her as it went by. Suzanne held her salute until the last one was on it's way for the gate. Suzanne had to wipe a tear from her eye as she watched them leave. She was really going to miss high school Sensha-do.

.

The ceremony had taken nearly three hours. By the time everyone was dismissed, it was lunch time and the empire soldiers were gathering in line outside the fort for escort duty. During lunch Chika and Pinya again went over the routes of march. Pinya's knights would lead, followed by the Royal coach, then the Third Recon, followed by Prince Diabo's knights, him and Countess Myui's small entourage in one of the Third Recon's transports. Pinya's group was to head straight for the capital city, Diabo and his group would turn and go to Itallica to escort Countess Myui Fomar home first, then follow.

During lunch, Diane noted something wasn't quite right with Prince Diabo. What it was, she had no idea, but all day he'd been acting stiffer than yesterday. At least yesterday, his attempts at a smile didn't seem so forced, and he was ignoring Myui all together. He did seem very intent on making sure Suzanne and Chika were going with Pinya. He suggested several times that he was able to escort the Countess back home without Diane 'Having to waste her time' doing so. Diane stuck to her promise of making sure Myui remained safe until Diane saw her back into her own palace. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't trust Prince Diabo.

Heading for the column with Myui beside her, Diane saw Akira, the brute of a man in Yoji's squad, holding the back door open for the arriving nobles. A quick look to the front showed Shino in the driver's seat.

"Akira!" Diane said happily as she playfully slapped him on the arm. In English, she asked, "Do you speak English?"

"I do," he said with a nod and a smile.

"Good, watch that Prince. Be ready for anything," she told him and got in.

"Will do," he said, returning her smile.

Myui got in and sat beside her. "You spoke different to him, what did you say?" she asked.

Diane noted Lady Stellano seating herself and Prince Diabo getting in. "We are from the same area, I was just giving him an old local greeting. Nothing important," Diane assured her.

From outside, the command to "MARCH!" was given. They began to slowly roll along.

Sitting across from Diane, Prince Diabo asked in a pleasant tone, "You have many languages in your land?"

"We do. It is a requirement to learn many languages from all over the planet, and a couple from other worlds," Diane said with a smile, then happily added in Kobol Colonial, "You fracking touch Myui and I'll slice you in half."

Seeing him eye her, she added his language, "I said Countess Myui must be happy to be going home."

"Ahh," he said with a forced smile.

Diabo didn't look like he quite believed her. Diane couldn't care less if he did.

Lady Stellano asked, "Princess, is warfare one of the things you learn in your high school?"

Daine shrugged. "We do have teams that compete with other schools, but myself and Suzanne have been riding tanks since were were six. Before high school, we'd play against each other."

"Really?"Myui asked wide-eyed.

"And we got real good at it," Diane told Myui with a grin. "No one beats us. Our first school matches, the whole year we were outnumbered and most of the time, our-gunned, but we still come out on top."

"That is rather impressive," Diabo said, trying to smile as he was studying her.

"It's what we do," Diane replied. "Prince, you must have some military training."

Diabo waved her off with a limp wrist flick. "Not I. Father made us be present for parades and some maneuvers, but even then, we were sitting in chairs and being attended while our men were sweating in the field. I'm afraid to say I cannot honestly say I am one who is skilled in combat. Our education lay more in learning the laws of the land and how to properly present yourself."

"That is important," Diane assured him, and not believing him. "That is one area I seem to lack in. While most nobles are well versed in behavior and self control, I have a tendency to lack in that department. When I get angry, I have a tendency to just let go. I guess that is how I ended up out here instead of in a palace."

In an excited voice, Myui piped up with, "Diane is going to travel through the stars!"

Diabo raised an eyebrow and asked, "Princess, you will become a Goddess?"

"Prince, you know Rory Mercury?" Myui asked, "She said Diane and Suzanne are Goddesses of Death and Destruction!"

"Rory was going a little too far," Diane told her.

Turning to Diane, Myui said, "But, you killed that Fire dragon, didn't you?"

Diane wasn't happy Myui mentioned that, but maybe it would be a warning to Prince Diablo. "Only because it burned some innocents to death, including children. There was no way I was going to let it live after it killed innocents," Diane explained.

.

"That was quite a feat," Diabo said. Diabo saw what this Princess was doing, building herself up so no one would dare defy her. With what he'd already seen, it was not hard to convince a child like the Countess to believe tall tales. Especially if they were able to convince Pinya of those tales. Even if they were true, the Princess had no iron clad help, and only a couple soldiers.

.

Up in the coach, the atmosphere was a little less aggressive. With LT. Yoji and Kurata both being serious manga and anime fans, Lt. Yoji had loaned Pinya some translated manga of different types to read as a cultural exchange. After some pleasant conversation, Pinya decided to look at one. She became glued to it.

From being up early in the morning, and having a satisfying late night with Eddie, Suzanne dropped off to sleep. Since Pinya was engrossed in her reading and Suzanne was sleeping, Chika watched the landscape go by, then decided to pick up a manga for herself.

.

Emperor Molt stood on the balcony of his meeting room, looking out over the city. The Imperial Capital before him was the pinnacle of grace in architecture and efficiency. It was the heart of the empire and the very symbol of the empire's achievements. Although beauty and legacy were important, Molt understood those did not hold the empire together, power was the only hand that ensured peace and prosperity.

By all accounts, the Invaders on Alnus hill held a great power that no long ranks of soldiers could match. If he believed the messengers, they decimated armies, sheltered civilians and killed Fire dragons. This seemingly unbeatable force looked to be poised to shatter the empire. Militarily, they could not be beaten.

There was more to power than force of arms. Intelligence, and the will to do whatever it took to achieve a goal were vital in maintaining control. Molt had been studying every report on the invading Green People. What he saw in those reports was their weakness. The Green People held a high value for life and their sense of justice. The Fire Dragon was destroyed because it had been burning civilians. Itallica, by all rights, should be in their hands. The massive forces on Alnus Hill should be spreading out to gain land and resources, not just taking in refugees.

The only aggressive move the Green People made, was to take Countess Formar to Alnus hill. This act was supposedly to help force a peace treaty with the empire. Prince Diabo uncovered the real reason the young countess had gone there. As he himself had suspected, The Countess went to learn the secrets of their devastating weaponry.

It was a minor stroke of genius. Instead of seizing Itallica, the Green People were making themselves heros to the city, and giving them weapons. They were taking Itallica not by force of arms, but by friendship. The only reason Molt could see for these actions was a silent invasion not meant to be seen until they had control over much of the empire. A very clever tactic, but one Molt saw through.

Marching footsteps came up behind Molt and stopped.

"Your majesty, we just received a report. Princess Pinya's column has split. The Princess is heading here with two of the enemy Princesses. Prince Diabo has turned for Itallica with the third Princess."

"The third Princess, is she the Fire Dragon killer?" Molt asked.

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Very good," Molt said with a slight grin. "Have our scout watch closely and report when Prince Diabo has performed his mission. Dismissed."

When those powerful Green People learned one of their precious princesses was dead, and he held the other two, he was certain peace would be coming forthright, and that peace agreement required all the Green people to surrender, or receive the severed heads of their royalty.

.

Diane was tired of traveling at a snails' pace. After three days of rolling along slowly behind the marching men and camping with Prince Diabo who seemed to be studying her the whole way, she desperately wanted to tell Akira to just drive to Itallica and wait for him there. Chika had impressed upon her the importance of how to act and maintaining a calm, friendly attitude. So, she rode along slowly withe the slow-assed foot men like she was suppose to.

Her 'calm and friendly' attitude was worn to a frazzle. She so badly wanted to kick Diablo's ass. Diane wasn't even sure why, but she didn't like Diablo one bit. The way he watched them, she had him pegged as a pervert. She stayed near Myui just in case he tried something.

Thankfully, Akira spoke English. Diane was able to vent some of her frustration out on him. With the cover of being from the same place, no one (Except Diabo) payed close attention to her and Akira's low voiced conversations.

Thankfully mid morning on the fourth day, they arrived at Itallica. Like her mood, the sky was clouding up with thunderheads. Great, besides Prince Devil, she'd have to put up with the rain also.

Despite her mood, Diane waved back to the people on the streets of Itallica with Myui as they slowly drove by. Up in the empty gun mount of the vehicle, they had a clear view. People gathered to watch the soldiers go by, then upon seeing Diane and Myui, they cheered heartily. By now,everyone knew of Suzanne and Diane's fame in the region. They also saw their Countess was close to these powerful people, which gave them a sense of comfort.

Prince Diabo sat and watched this spectacle, making his own conclusions on what this meant.

.

By the time they got to the palace, the rain had started. Prince Diabo looked outside and said, "Countess, Princess, please wait for a moment and allow me to set up a cover to keep the rain off you."

"Thank you, Prince!" Myui said happily.

He got out the back and ran inside, waving for a few of his men to follow. Diane got curious and partially opened the gun hatch. She watched them go in, One soldier came out and called the others to go around back.

"Akira, something is up," Diane said in English.

"We're ready. If he tries anything, get back in the truck and we'll get out of here. Once you leave, we're loading up."

"Good idea."

A single soldier came running back and said, "Please, follow me. A tent had been set up at the side entrance."

"Why the servant entrance?" Lady Stellano asked.

The soldier replied, "Ma'am, I'm only doing what Prince Diabo asked."

Shino looked back at Diane. Diane nodded. "Go ahead."

Diane watched out the front from between Shino and Akira as they followed the soldier. Unlike the large open area of the main entrance, the servants' entrance was hemmed in by stone artworks and trimmed hedges. Some places were just wide enough for their truck to get through. With the rain, it was hard seeing very far ahead.

"I don't like this," Shino said quietly.

"Nope," Diane agreed. "Lock your doors and be ready to act."

The soldier did lead them up to an alley in the hedgerow that was covered by canvas, and pointed them to it. Shino stopped with the back door as close as she could get to the opening. To Diane, she said, "Be careful."

Lady Stellano got up and said, "We must follow proper procedure. I will go first. Countess, you will follow me, then Princess will follow us."

"I think I should go first," Diane told her.

"Please!"Lady Stellano said firmly. "That is the proper order for a royal entry."

"Diane? We should do as Lady Stellano says," Myui said. "This is a serious time, isn't it?"

"It is," Diane agreed. She hated it, but let Lady Stellano exit first, followed by Myui. Diane watched them get out and walk into the hedgerow. Listening, she didn't hear anything abnormal, like a harsh command or a scream. Getting out herself, she walked into the hedgerow and stopped short.

Both Lady Stellano and Myui were being held with swords against their throats. Another sword was quickly touching her throat. Myui was wide-eyed in fright.

"To resist means instant death," Prince Diabo said, wearing a hard face.

"You will explain this now," Diane growled at him as she slipped her mind hands out and wrapped them around the swords.

With a smug look on his face, Diabo nodded and said, "You have that right. The emperor has ordered the execution of Countess Myui Formar and her guardian, Lady Stellano, on the grounds of treason. The sentence to be carried out immediately. Unfortunately for you, Princess, he has also ordered me to bring him your head. I ask that you die with dignity."

Diane let out a growl of, "You just fucked up, buddy." She grabbed the swords hard, yanking them out of the soldiers' hands, and threw them up through the canvas. She then slashed the men's heads off. In the shower of spurting blood, Myui screamed.

"KILL THEM!" Diabo yelled as he back away, then turned and ran.

Diane ran after him, splattering soldiers who tried to defend their Prince on the way.

Diabo ran as fast as he could, yelling for his soldiers to 'Kill them!' Heading for the door, something his his knee and he fell. Looking down, he saw his left leg was severed at the knee. Blood pumped from the wound.

"No running!" Diane stated harshly as she walk towards him. Behind her, his man lay in pieces, their blood covering the ground and painting the shrubbery red . He crawled for the door.

Dane grabbed him by the shoulders, lifted him up and made him face her. Staring at him with reddened eyes, Diane said, "By order of ME, you are hereby condemned to death. I would ask you to die with dignity, but I'm going to rip you to pieces."

Desperate to escape the terror before him, Diabo wailed, "That will prevent any treaty..." he then screamed as his arms were ripped off.

Diane lifted him by his head, then tore it off. She let the body fall. Behind her, a gasp sounded. She turned to see a large pack of soldiers filling the hedgerow alley. The canvas had been knocked down as they had charged in from the sides.,mixing the rain with the large pools of blood.

Eyeing them, Diane said, "Retrieve Countess Fomar and Lady Stellano. If any harm has come to them, you're next. MOVE!"

The soldiers did as she said.

By now, Shino and Akira showed up, both toting sub machine guns and sidearms, looking for someone to shoot. The fifteen empire soldiers left alive escorted them into the ground floor of the palace, through the servants' quarters and into the main foyer. Besides the servants, Myui's Steward was there, in the custody of a couple soldiers, on his knees with his arms tied behind his back.

"Release him!" Diane ordered.

The soldier on the right came to attention and stated,"Prince Diabo ordered him held."

 **SPLAT** The man's head exploded, sending bits of helmet, skull, brains and blood flying behind the body that fell over.

The solider on the left cut the Stewards bonds and back away.

Diane panned her vision across the remaining soldiers. "Anybody else?" she asked in a hard tone.

The room stayed quiet. "I asked, is there anybody else?" she asked louder as she paced in front of the men who backed away from her.

"This does not bode well for a peace treaty." Akira said. "I fear Princess Chika and Princess Suzanne may be in peril."

Diane turned to him and nodded. "We're going to intercept them before they get to the capital city. We'll be leaving in a minute." She then turned to the soldier with the gold helmet and asked, "Is this all your men?"

The man looked scared, but stood tall and said, "All that are left, Princess. Please understand, we only take orders, we did not agree with Prince Diabo's command, but we were honor bound to obey."

"You Prince is resting in pieces," Diane told him. "So, what will you do now?"

"What we always do. We obey the senior noble and fight for the empire. At the moment, Countess Myui is the only one left to commands us," he stated.

Diane had to admit, the man had guts. "Then you get to live," she replied. Louder, she said, "Countess Myui has done nothing traitorous. If anything, she done her best to help Itallica and the empire. Treat her with the dignity she deserves. Do not mistreat her or harm her in any way!" Diane turned to leave, then stopped and looked back over her shoulder to add in a hard tone, "Or I'll come back, and I'll kill every one of you sons-a-bitches."

The room was silent as Diane walked out.

.

In the drone control room, Eddie watched his view of Itallica from above, The rain was making it hard to see what was going on. Not very long after Diane and Myui went inside, he got a radio transmission.

"Skybird, this is Purple." Shino's voice said.

"Read you, Purple."

"We had trouble. Prince Diabo tried to assassinate Myui and Diane. It's a real mess inside."

"Is Diane OK?" Eddie asked, worried.

"She is. Myui is secure. We are heading for Suzanne's column and need a fix on their location. We think an assassination attempt will be tried on them also."

"Roger, Purple. I have your transponder. I will call when I have a fix. Skybird out," Eddie said. He banked the drone over and flew for the road to the capital city.

Checking his map, Eddie figured how far they had gotten down the road, and flew his drone for a place a few miles this side of their travel. Lightning was coming down here and there. They had no weather radar up yet, so he didn't know how large this storm was. He scanned the horizon for any clear spots. No luck.

Rain and wind buffeted the small plane, Eddie had all his concentration on flying and keeping track of the ground below. Since he had no electronic markers to pinpoint his position, he had to rely on his compass and airspeed to mark his position. Flying over a lake, he looked for a lake in this area on a map. He didn't see one. It had to be flood waters. Either that or he was way off course.

The transponder reading showed where Diane was in relation to him. Using them and Itallica as a reference, he figured he had been blown ten miles to the southeast with the wind. Seeing the upper parts of a few houses below, the lake he was flying over was indeed flood waters. Eddie readjusted his heading and kept a sharp eye on the ground below.

"WHOA!" Eddie cried as a wind shear dropped the plane dangerously low to the ground. Eddie recovered, flying between a couple trees. He regained altitude quickly, and another buffet send him shooting up to 6000 feet. In his struggle to regain a more or less level fight, he missed seeing the road below. Once he got level, he flew on searching ahead, looking for that road.

.

Suzanne, Chika and Pinya sat around a table at an inn, watching the thunderstorm outside. Seeing the dark rain clouds gathering, Pinya had her knights and the coach move into a gallop to make the next town before the rain began. Fleeing the approaching storm, they did make town and got the horses settled in the stable before the downpour reached them.

"It's a good thing we beat that storm here, it looks nasty out there," Chika noted.

"I'm sure Prince Diabo and Princess Diane are watching it from inside Countess Formar's palace. They had time to make it," Pinya said.

"Let's hope so," Suzanne said, then grew a grin and added, "Diane gets grumpy when she's caught in the rain."


	9. Chapter 9

CH 9

Shino, Akira and Diane in between their seats, stared out at the washed-out bridge and the heavily swollen creek that was flooding the plain on the other side. Just coming down a knoll, the road they were on was muddy, and slowly getting worse.

"Damn," Shino grumbled.

"At least Princess Chika's group has to have stopped also," Akira said.

Diane bent forward to look up and down the raging creek. "There might be a way around," she mused.

Akira looked at his map. He showed it to Diane. "I highly doubt it. This creek follows the edge of the hills here for many kilometers, the rest is on the flat plains. Even if we do manage to get across, we'll be sunk up to the frame in mud out there."

"Can this thing float?" Diane asked.

"For a few seconds," Shino said with a snort.

Diane bit her lip in concentration. She went to the back and looked out, then peeked out the gun hatch in the roof.

"What are you thinking?" Akira asked.

Diane got down and eyed the growing lake in front of them. "We need a raft," she stated.

"Unless you have one in your back pocket, I have no idea where we'll get one," Shino said in a dull tone.

Over the radio, Eddie's voice was full of static as he said, "Purple, this is Skybird. What is your location?"

Akira held the map up to Shino and pointed at the spot they stopped at.

Shino replied, "Skybird, we are nineteen kilometers outside of Itallica, map reference AJ-42 by … BA 31. We got a lake in front of us from the flooding. Can you find us a way around?"

"Negative, Purple, I've been blown way off course, 37 Kilometers to your east. I can barely keep this thing in the air. I can't even find the road to the Capital city, I'll be lucky ride the storm out."

Diane waved for the mic. Shino handed it to her. "Purple here. Eddie, abort and go back until the storm clears. You're not doing any good up there, and we might loose that drone. We'll need you when this storm clears."

"Hate to leave you. I'll be back after this storm even looks like it might be clearing."

Diane then grabbed a raincoat and shrugged it on. Watching her, Akria asked, "Where are you going?"

Diane looked back at him. "To build a raft. Stay put," she said, then left out the back.

Shino and Akira looked at each other. "That will have to be one BIG raft. Can she do it?" Akira asked.

Shino ginned and said, "We'll find out, won't we?"

.

Kurata went out into the downpour and wind to make sure the truck doors were locked. Passing by the driver's window, he saw the radio light indicating someone was on the air. Digging in his pockets, he produced the key and opened the door. He heard :

"Purple here. Eddie, abort and go back until the storm clears. You're not doing any good up there, and we might loose that drone. We'll need you when this storm, clears."

"Hate to leave you. I'll be back after this storm even looks like it might be clearing."

OK, Diane was sending the drone back. Good move. He shut and locked the door, thinking nothing more about it.

.

Eddie's flight back to base was longer that it should have been. Bucking the winds, he closed on the airfield a full hour later than normal. Calling over his shoulder, he yelled, "Hey, Captain! If I put this thing down on the runway, it'll get blown right of again and most likely be smashed. What do I do?"

The flight Captain came over and shook his head. "Might as well crash it instead of fouling the runway."

"But I'm going to need it. This is our only drone, isn't it?"

The Captain winced an studied the displays. He then said, "The Gate. Fly it into the Gate and land. I'll go make sure it's clear."

Quickly, Eddie turned on the landing lights and got as low as he dared to the ground. He flew past the airfield and right at the base. In the back was the dark opening of the Gate. Flying tipped up to the right, then side slipping, he managed to keep the drone on course as he gripped the control stick tightly in his hands. By some miracle, he dove the craft into the gate. As soon as it was in, he cut the power off and slowed to touch down.

His displays all went to static.

"DAMN IT!" he yelled.

.

Shino and Akira watched Diane collect logs and lay them side by side in front of the truck, just out of the water. A few still had minor branches on them, it was obvious she was cutting trees down to make the raft. Diane's long usually invisible appendages showed up as ghostly phantoms of water from the rain hitting them. Each log was a good thirty meters long. Diane laid them like a floor, every other one sticking out. She then laid more logs in the gaps towards the truck. Once she spent over an hour rushing around to collect all these logs, she looked at the logs, then walked up to Shino's window and tapped on it.

Shino rolled the window down for the sweating Princess.

"We got rope, right?" Diane asked.

Shino winced. "Ahh, I don't think so, but I'll look," she said tentatively.

"We have chain to pull other vehicles, and I think we have some cable too," Akira offered.

Diane threw her arms up and stated, "It's easier to just go on without you!"

"No! Please don't," Akira said quickly. "We don't know how far the flooding goes, or how deep it is. We'll get those logs tied together." He got into the back, put a rain suit on and drug the tow chain out.

Shino let out a huff and joined him.

.

They only had 10 meters of chain. Akira came up with an idea. He had Diane cut three more logs to lay across the raft. One for across the front, one in the middle where the logs interlaced, and one across the back. He then had Diane tie the chain to one side of the cross member logs, pull it under the raft, pull the chain tight and wrap it around the other side, then squeeze the links together and break off the extra chain. Doing this, they bound the front and middle sections. The cable they had was enough to bind the rear cross member to the raft. Diane twisted the cable ends up to keep it in place.

The rain had slowed to a drizzle as they got the raft into the water. The current pulled at it, but Diane was able to hold the now floating raft in place.

Behind the wheel, Shino said, "I think I saw this in a movie once." She started the truck, and slowly crept onto the raft. The raft sunk down so water splashed over the logs, but the truck stayed up.

"We're good!" Akira announced with a thumbs up.

Diane jumped on the raft and shoved off hard. Beside the truck, Akira could still see her long invisible appendages push against the shore, digging up mud in four large hand prints. Diane had to re grip with two of them, but the raft floated out into the stream. They got caught in the current. Another hard shove, and Diane got them away from the stream and into the slower moving flood waters.

Akira pushed a stick down into the water. Pulling it back out he said, "It's about a meter deep."

"Guide me," Diane said from the back, and used the bottom to push them along.

"Our heading is 223, that's in the right direction," Akira told her. "We're drifting to the right, so turn us a few degrees left … OK, that's good. Push on, Matey!"

"Matey?" Diane asked.

"Yeah, we're in the Navy now!" Akira said with a grin. Looking at the sky, he noticed the dark wasn't all clouds. It was going to be night time soon. "Shino, it's getting dark, start the truck and turn the lights on."

Shino did, then set the parking brake and put it in reverse so the backup lights came on too. In the headlights, a hut appeared. They hadn't realized how dark it was getting until the headlights were on. Shino grabbed the binoculars and studied the hut. The water was up to window level. She saw a head on the roof. The small person sat up and looked at them.

"We have someone stuck up on that roof," Shino announced.

"Guide me as close as we dare to them," Diane called.

The figure was a little boy. His father had put him up there and took his older brother to town and promised he'd be back for him. That was hours ago. Seeing he was alone and frightened, Diane brought him onto the raft and had him point the way into town. It was farther to the left. In the dark guided by Akira's compass, Diane shoved them along at a slow but steady pace.

.

Eddie wasn't happy about night coming before the drone was repaired. Due to the effect of the Gate's tunnel, he'd lost communications with the drone. It had landed, but ran into a wall, breaking off the right wing before it stopped. Thankfully, the repair was easy. Still, he could not take off again until morning.

He tried to radio Diane and Suzanne's group. Unfortunately, it was the radio on the drone that was their long range link.

.

In the dark of night, Akira now stood on the hood of the truck, panning a spotlight ahead of them. Although some of the flood waters were deep, here and there, knolls rose above the water. In some places, only grass poked up. In others, he could see the knoll tops. With the searchlight and binoculars, they navigated around these hazards and did find a large group of huts at the base of a hill that was clear of the flood waters.

By the time Diane pushed them up to the small village, a group of people were out watching them. Diane grounded the front of the raft on the large island.

The little boy ran out, calling for his father. The man ran to him. Diane watched them hug. "I'm beat," she grumbled.

"You did all the work getting us here. Why don't you get up in the back and get some rest," Shino said.

Diane nodded. "Wake me in the morning," she said, and got into the truck. She laid down on one of the bench seats and was asleep before Shino turned the lights out and shut the truck off.

.

Diane slept a deep, dreamless sleep. In fact, she swore she had just nodded off when she felt someone wiggling her foot.

"Hey, Diane, wakey wakey," Shino said.

Diane noticed something odd as she woke up. The truck had been sitting flat. Now it was raised up in the front. She sat up, fearing the raft had failed. Through the open doors in the back of the truck, she saw the raft was undamaged, and lying in mud. "The water's going down," she noted aloud.

"It is, and we have a worse problem now," Shino told her.

Diane looked at her and asked, "What could be worse than crossing flood waters on a raft in the rain?"

"Crossing the leftover mud after the waters recede," Shno said and pointed.

Diane got out to see large puddles and ponds here and there, but like Shino said, there was mud as far as she could see.

"The ground is soft," Shino explained and lifted a leg to show her mud covered boot and leg from mid shin down. "I tried to see how far I got walking down the road. If I sank this deep, there's no way the truck is going to make it."

"This place hates us," Diane said with a grumble.

"I talked to the locals, this happens every year. For about a week or so, it rains hard, floods, then will do it again. That's why the land is so fertile," Shino explained.

"Have we made the main road at least?" Diane asked.

"Up over that hill. Akira checked that out. Either it's too soft, or the foliage is too thick to get through."

Diane frowned at her. "You are a beacon of hope, you know that?" she asked.

Shino shrugged and said, "Hey, what we got is what we got. At least we made another four kilometers yesterday, and as soon as we can move, the main road is right over that hill."

"Where's Akira? We need to make a road."

.

Akira walked along a trail that went up to a saddle between the hill by the village and the next hill. The trail was only a footpath and it was muddy, but did lead him over to the other side. From where he stood on the saddle, he could see downhill to the road below. There was mud, but the road on this side was more elevated. Unlike the fields on the side he came from, there was no leftover large pools of water. He'd have to show this to Diane. With her help, it might be possible to get their truck up and over to the main road.

.

Eddie fussed over the drone. The six foot long, single engine plane looked OK to fly. The wing was back in place and looked solid. Refueled and with fresh batteries, it was ready to go.

Getting into his 'pilot' control console, Eddie got clearance, taxied out onto the runway and took off. Using the side view cameras, he kept an eye on the wings as he pulled up sharply, then leveled out. The wings flexed about evenly at the normal amount. He turned the tracker on and flew for the dot that indicated Diane.

"Mr. Warren, let us know as soon as you have contact," the Captain said from behind him.

"I will Sir. I should be in range in ten minutes." Studying his map, and being able to see the ground below, Eddie added, "Purple is closer to the main road. Almost on top of it in fact."

.

Suzanne saw the city they were headed for. It was a large city that covered three hills and the plain in front of them. Pinya explained to them parts of the city as they approached.

"The palace, where we are headed is up on that center hill. It is also where our Capital city first started. As it grew, it moved down into valleys on each side. The left hill expansion came first, with more nobles homes, then the hill on the right. Since then, that large round structure, the Colosseum, was added, and the attraction of the games caused the city to expand even further."

"Gladiatorial games?" Chika asked.

"Yes, as well as famous battles are reenacted. Marching bands play there, horse races are held, as well as the warrior games. Those aren't fights, but skills competitions like footraces, spear and javelin throws, archery contests, climbing and obstacle course competitions and even building competitions between platoons of soldiers," she explained.

"Olympics," Suzanne said. "We call such games Olympics."

"You have them also?"

"Not exactly like you do, but yes. Every year our best athletes from every country get together from all over the world and compete. The Olympics are very popular," Suzanne told her.

"They are!" Pinya agreed happily. "I like the races and the building contests the best. Some of them get very exciting, it's fun and the crowd cheers loudly for their favorites."

Chika elbowed Suzanne with a grin and said, "Someone here has been the recipient of some very exuberant cheering."

"Truly?" Pinya asked.

"OH yes! In her first Nationals tournament, Suzanne's team was out numbered and out-gunned, but she took the enemy base and held it. She and Diane had to defeat this HUGE Monster tank to capture the base. It was a real nail-biter! At the end, everyone stood up and cheered so loud I thought I might go deaf. Diane's mother fainted from relief that it was over!"

"She did?" Suzanne asked.

Chika nodded. "You know how upset Mariko gets when she sees your games."

"Yeah, she does, huh?"

"What games are these?" Pinya asked.

"Tankery games. Tanks against tanks," Chika explained. "Suzanne is the top tank ace in the world! She's won just about every award there is, and has broken the record for the most successful tank commander, as well as the most kills in any one season, along with the longest winning streak seen in the history of tankery," Chika said proudly.

"Miho taught me well, plus I had a great team," Suzanne offered meekly.

"That is true," Chika said. "But, who was it that taught your teams to play like they did? Who was it that inspired them to do their best and come out on top, even when you were outnumbered?"

"Very impressive," Pinya noted.

With a grin, Chika said, "No one beats the Terror Twins. Even the US Army didn't stand a chance. Suzanne beat two platoons of their tanks with a single tank. They were really upset about that."

Suzanne frowned briefly. "That was their fault," she said. "They insisted on an unrestricted match."

"Terror Twins?" Pinya asked.

"Me and Diane. We got that nickname in primary school and it just stuck," Suzanne explained.

Pinya nodded, understanding how mismatched the empire truly was against these Princesses. They defeated their own armies of incredible machines soundly, and could probably beat the empire all by themselves. She was greatly relieved they were making peace and being friendly to her.

Seeing the main gate coming up, Pinya said, "This is the outer gate we're coming to. The inner gate is much more elaborate and has the statues and names of our most famous warriors lining the insides of the gate." She didn't add it was called the 'victory gate'. In this case, it was a victory just making peace and preserving the empire.

.

"Skybird to Purple, come in."

"Purple to Skybird, glad you're back. We're almost to the road. Go find Silver and warn them about the assassination attempt on Myui and Diane."

"Will do. I got their tracker, it shows they have made it to the Capital City."

"Then hurry up! They MUST know what happened."

.

The Princesses walked through the Imperial Palace courtyard talking and laughing together. Everyone's mood was light. Kurata talked to one of Pinya's knights, The statuesque blonde Bozes, with lust in his eyes as they followed the royalty. Behind them, the other knights were smirking at Kurata's attempts to get to know her. Itami walked along with Rory Mercury holding his arm in one hand and her huge scythe "Evil Cleaver" in the other. Rory blushed slightly from contact with Itami, Itami blushed slightly from embarrassment of the closeness of the young looking goth girl.

An older man in red and gold walked out to meet them. "Welcome home, Princess Pinya, and welcome Princesses!" he heartily announced, and gave a flourishing bow. "I am Chamberlain Methos. His Majesty has requested a private meeting with you before the official talks. Your escorts may relax and enjoy the refreshments set up in the atrium until your return," he said waving a hand to an arch that had tables of food and drink beyond.

"Thank you,sir," Chika said. Turning to the Third Recon, who was mixing into Pinya's knights, she said, "Captain Yoji, you may stand down until we return."

"Yes, Princess," he said, then turned to his Sargent. "Sargent Kuwahara, see if you can raise anyone on the radio and let them know we've arrived."

The Sargent nodded and walked back to their vehicles as the rest moved through the arch to the fare laid out for them. Pinya, Chika and Suzanne followed Methos in another direction.

All seemed well. Sargent Kuwahara was paying attention to moods, especially the guards. They were all relaxed, a few made whispering comments as they eyed the women walking by. He walked back through the gate to the line of vehicles. Opening the door to their truck, he heard the radio.

"Skybird to Silver, come in, damnit!"

Kuwahara reached in and grabbed the mike. "Skybird, Silver here, please don't swear over the air."

He then felt like he got punched in the back. The pain went all the way through his chest. Looking down, he saw an arrow head, dripping with blood protruding from his chest.

"Silver, there was an assassination attempt on Purple! I repeat, there was an assassination attempt on Purple! Inform Silver to be very careful."

Kuwahara keyed the mike, but had no breath to answer. His world went dark and he collapsed.

"Skybird to Silver, do you read? … Skybird to Silver, DO YOU READ?"

Across the street, the assassin heard the radio squawking. He motioned to a cart. Two men with the hand drawn cart went over, put Kuwahara in the cart, shut the truck door, then quickly took the body away.

.

Tyuule knelt at Zorzal's feet, watching Pinya and the two horned princesses being led into the trap. The fools looked happy. One more sovereign nation was about to be destroyed by the damned empire. She knew what would happen to them. The same thing that happened to her. Those women that looked so regal were soon to find themselves stripped. raped and beaten. The promise to spare them and their people from death if they surrendered was a meaningless lie. The bastard holding her chain now would have new bodies to play with, and brutally kill one as the other watched just to make a point.

But Tyuule had her own plan, one to destroy this evil lineage and bring the empire down.

"Master," she said meekly. "May I go and serve the Princesses? Then I can come and tell you the instant they are incapacitated."

Zorzal chuckled. "Any why do you ask that," he said and pulled in her chain to make her look up at him.

It long ago ceased to matter what he did to her. Choosing her words carefully, she said in her meekest tone, "So you will have your new toys as soon as possible. That will give me time to rest … and serve you better."

Zorzal roared out a laugh. He reached down and pulled her upright by her ears, which made her cry out.

He then took her collar off. Making her look at him, he said in a hard tone, "Go in, serve them and do not say a word. When they fall, come get me. I will be the one to rip their clothes off and see which one is worth keeping."

"Yes, Master."

He gave her push by her ears and barked, "Go!"

Tyuule stumbled down the hallway before she got her feet under her. Luckily, the fool was convinced she was devoted to him. He had given her what she wanted, to see everyone's placement and to be present when the wizards struck so she could do as much damage as possible to this hated empire.

Outside the room in the servant's hallway, twenty bowmen stood waiting. The leader stepped in front of her. "Turn around,slave, no entry," he said.

Tyuule looked him square in the eye. "Prince Zorzal commanded me to enter and listen. Shall I tell him you refused to allow me to do his will?"

The man shifted on his feet then stepped aside. "Go."

.

"Greetings, Pinya, honored guests," Emperor Molt announced happily as they entered. He popped a cherry in his mouth from the bowl he was holding. He waved to the table and said, "Please excuse me for starting without you, but we have such tasty treats!"

Chika laughed lightly, bowed and greeted him.

"Greetings, your Majesty," Pinya said formally. "I have brought Princess Chika and Princess Suzanne to discuss the terms for peace between out nations."

Suzanne noted Pinya greet her father with a questioning look. The man was acting carefree, and by Pinya's eyeing him, that wasn't his normal behavior. Something was up.

On guard, Suzanne studied the room. While the Emperor and Chika talked about the 'horrid mistakes' that had been made, Suzanne searched for what was wrong. Molt was already holding his snack, did that mean everything else on the table was poisoned? There was a low wall separating this part of the room from a large flowerbed. Were there men hiding behind it? She looked up and studied the arched ceiling. The columns and arches were numerous in the roman style, but she saw nothing that might be dangerous.

"Princess … Suzanne, correct?" Molt asked loudly.

She turn to him. "Yes, your Majesty? I was just admiring the architecture. It is very impressive," she said in a sweet tone.

"Ah yes, the most skilled stone workers and builders in the land constructed our fine Palace," Molt bragged. "Perhaps some time you would like to employ them?"

"My compliments to your masons, they truly are artists," Suzanne replied, dodging the direct question. She also looked beyond Molt. The statues lining one wall each should have a shadow. A few had two shadows. Someone was hiding behind them.

Molt bowed at the compliment. "I am pleased to see you appreciate art and beauty. Please, indulge," he said, indicating the table. "I wanted this informal meeting so we may speak freely, before having the formal treaty discussion."

"I am pleasantly surprised you are so personable, Your Majesty," Chika said, getting his attention. "I had not expected such."

"I believe it is vital for us to understand one another," Molt said in a serious tone.

While Chika and Pinya stayed focused on the Emperor, Suzanne noted a bunny woman in a ragged gray shift, pretending to tend to a pot of flowers by the wall. Picking idly at the leaves and poking the dirt, she wasn't doing anything. Suzanne was sure she was listening intently. The woman's red neck lined with scabs told of a collar being there until a short time ago. Fading bruises told of this woman's life under cruel treatment as did her blank look.

There were no other servants in the room. Why was this woman here? Suzanne itched to ask her. No one else noticed her. Suzanne didn't want to call attention to the woman or herself by approaching her. The Emperor was keeping the conversation around the table. Away from the statues and the low wall.

By the placement of the wall the statues and the bunny woman that was close to a door, Suzanne suspected Molt was buying time for something, and it wasn't good. Making a point to get between Chika and the statues, she focused on the ceiling but watched everything around her with her peripheral vision.

The Emperor noted Suzanne eyeing the ceiling and said with a grin, "The Princess seems quite taken with the structure, but the real beauty is the well tended gardens over here … NOW!"

Suzanne saw his grand gesture started out smooth, then he dropped his had to his side sharply and stepped back. At this gesture figures stepped out from behind the statues. Bowmen rose up from behind the low wall and drew down on them.

"Don't move, and no one will be harmed," The Emperor announced. Both Chika and Pinya gaped at him.

"Father?" Pinya asked in disbelief.

The statues were within her range. Suzanne sent her mental arms whipping out to slash across the line. Statue and bodies exploded across their middles, sending bits of stone and blood spraying out as everything along the wall was cut in half. Chika whipped out at the bowmen, severing heads. The bodies fell back, and over the low wall. Turning, Suzanne threw a mind shield up to protect Chika from the lone bunny woman.

"So, it is treachery?" Chika asked Molt in a hard tone.

A single voice spoke sternly from one side of the bowmen's corpses. Too late, Suzanne realized the bunny woman staring at her wasn't the threat. An overwhelming feeling of fatigue washed over her. She stumbled, desperately trying to remain upright as Pinya and Chika fell. The Emperor back away from them. Through her heavy eyelids, Suzanne saw the figure in a robe holding a staff, standing just on the other side of the low wall. With everything she could muster up, she shot an arm out.

 **SPLAT** The figure flew back, spraying blood behind it. Suzanne then turned on the Emperor who was backing up, eyeing her fearfully. She wanted to speak, to tell him to surrender now, but the fatigue was too great. Suzanne passed out and slumped to the floor.

Tyuule was shocked to see this well planned trap be shredded so quickly. It was not in vain, for the only one standing was the Emperor. Her mind working fast on how to take advantage of this, she bolted for the low wall. Snapping up a bow and arrow, she shot the Emperor. The arrow flew straight into his heart. He fell. Running over to the unconscious Pinya, Tyuule put the bow in her hand, then ran out to get Zorzal.

She burst through the door servant's door with a scream of, "The Emperor has been killed!"

After the soldiers ran in, Tyuule saw Zorzal coming. In a blubbering voice, she pointed and explained, "I saw it! Princess Pinya betrayed our Emperor! The trap was sprung, but everyone is dead!"

Her performance was good, and Zorzal believed every bit of it. He burst into the room and looked over the bodies.

Molt lay spayed out, and arrow in his chest. Pinya lay with a bow in her hand. All the wizards had been cut in half, the bowmen all lay dead, headless.

"Sire, Princess Pinya and these others are breathing," a soldier reported.

Zorzal grew a grin. The emperor was dead, and his sister was a traitor that soon would be beheaded. That meant HE was Emperor now, and he had the green People's Princesses. He let out a loud bellowing laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

CH 10

 **Note : Force 200 wrote in a review 'Someone is about to earn a Darwin Award".**

 **I had to laugh. For those of you who don't know what that is, A Darwin Award is stated as this.**

 **The Darwin Awards commemorate individuals who protect our gene pool by making the ultimate sacrifice of their own lives: by eliminating themselves in an extraordinarily idiotic manner, thereby improving our species' chance of long-term survival. In other words, they are cautionary tales about people who kill themselves in really stupid ways, and in doing so, significantly improve the gene pool by eliminating themselves from the human race.**

 **Now, back to the story.**

"Skybird to Purple, come in!"

"Purple here, Skybird. Have you contacted Silver?"

Eddie's voice was shaking. "I ... I requested contact several times. I'm over the Imperial Palace. Someone did answer, and they were shot in the back from across the street. The body was quickly taken away. Silver is inside, I can't see what's going on from up here but I know it's not good."

Shino powered through the last of the brush to make the road. "We got trouble!" she called to Diane, who had been slashing brush away to get them to the main road.

Diane got in, and Shino took off down the road. She keyed the mike, "Skybird, can you tell me who was killed?" she asked, which made Diane perk up.

"One of the SDF guys, I saw the uniform, but I'm too high up to make out his face. "

Diane motioned for the mike, Shino handed it over and accelerated.

"Skybird, we need to know what's happening inside!" Diane stated. "Can you go low and see inside?"

"I can, but I'll be discovered."

"Do it. Get pictures inside, then photograph a path though the city into the palace. Tell me what you're seeing as you go and get the general to watch it also," Diane told him.

"Got it. I already have a map of the city, I'm printing it out. Diving on the palace now..."

Diane listened intently as Shino drove fast down the muddy road, flinging mud at each turn. She opened the gun hatch behind her just in case she had to bail out if Shino lost control of the swerving vehicle.

.

Itami saw Chamberlain Methos come into the atrium. The man walked over to him and said, "The Emperor wishes an audience. Please come with me."

Itami and Rory stepped towards him, Methos raised a hand to stop him. "Sir, both Princess Chika and the Emperor insist no weapons be present to preserve the peaceful mood of the talks."

"That sounds suspicious," Rory said with a sly grin as she wiggled in delight. "Especially since I know blood has just been spilled."

Itrami looked at Rory. "Can you tell where?" he asked.

"Not exactly, but close by," she sang.

Everyone looked at Rory.

Bozes barked out, "What do you know?"

Turning to her, Rory said, "Only what I told you. Souls have just gone through me on their way to the afterlife. I feel many more will shortly follow."

"Third Recon, assemble!" Itami called.

"Knights to arms!" Bozes barked.

Itami looked at Bozes as everyone armed themselves and said, "We go in together." Bozes nodded.

"Where's the Sargent?" Kurata asked, looking around.

"Last I saw him, he was going to make a report," Itami said. A buzzing sound got his attention. He looked to see a drone pass by the palace, just beyond the exterior columns. Way too close for anything resembling safe flight. He looked at Bozes and said, "I want to find my missing man before we go in. Something is up. Kurata, Kurokawa, go out to the truck and try to raise that drone."

Bozes pointed to them and said, "Pananche, Shandy, go with them!"

Methos backed up and said, "I will inform the Emperor,..."

"You will hold!" Bozes commanded.

Itami pointed his pistol at the man. "You will stay right there until we figure out what's going on," he stated firmly.

"Put your weapons down!" a female voice called. Striding up to them, Tyuule in her ragged gray shift announced, "Emperor Molt is dead, killed by Princess Pinya. She and the other two Princesses are unconscious and have their necks under swords. ANY violence will result in all three being beheaded."

"WHAT?" Bozes cried in disbelief.

"This whole thing was a trap," Itami said quietly.

"Put your weapons down now, or they will be beheaded!" Tyuule stated loudly.

"If the Emperor is dead, the who's giving these orders?" Itami asked.

"Emperor Zorzal." Behind her, a line of swordsmen ran in through an arch.

"Captain?" Kurata asked.

"Princess Pinya is NOT a traitor!" Bozes yelled.

"Weapons down, or they die," Tyuule stated.

Itami took a long, slow breath. He could not chance that this woman was not telling the truth. "Put them down," he said. He safed his pistol and dropped it.

"But … sir..."

"Drop your weapons," Itami stated.

"Do it," Bozes stated heavily and tossed her sword down.

"You do know you're setting yourselves up for a Darwin Award." Itami told Tyuule. A soldier punched him in the gut. The knights and the recon members were tied up. Rory eyed the soldiers and licked her lips. They stayed clear of her.

The drone buzzed by outside again.

.

Holding herself in place as the truck slipped, bounced and splashed it's way down the road, Diane listened to Eddie's reports. "OK got pictures of our recon guys and Pinya's knights being tied up …

Jesus! They got Chika, Suzanne, and Pinya out cold on a table, they're stripping Suzanne's clothes off! Swordsmen are right beside them!"

"How far away are we?" Diane asked in a cold voice.

"The city is just over that hill in front of us," Akira said.

"This is General Hazama. Princess Diane, you're next in line. What are your orders?"

Dine gripped the mike with reddened eyes. "Attack. Blast a path right through that city up to the palace. I mean level everything between the gates and the palace. Bring every man you can get there, and clear the skies of everything but our aircraft. I'll be inside by the time you get here."

"But... to attack without provocation will not look good for us."

"I don't CARE about appearances!" Diane yelled, "I'm going in to get my sisters, YOU clear a path through the city. If I have to do it, there WILL be no survivors. Am I understood?"

"Understood, Princess."

Diane grabbed a radio and tucked it in her waistband. She then shot up out of the gun hatch and flew on ahead of the truck.

"I can't keep up with her," Shino said as she watched Diane fly straight for the horizon.

Akira picked up the mike. "Skybird, Purple. Princess Diane is on her way to the Imperial Palace."

"Roger, Purple, I'll keep watch for her and guide her in."

.

Zorzal, heady with his new found power, eyed the naked females on the table. The pink haired princes was the best built out of the two. He thought briefly about ordering Pinya's head cut off now, but decided to wait until she woke up so she knew she was about to be killed.

"Anyone know when they'll wake up?" he asked the small group standing nearby.

One man looked over at the dead wizard lying in the flowers and said, "I believe they will stay asleep until they are hit with a strike that causes pain. Or, so that wizard said."

"Wonderful," Zorzal said with a grin. Gesturing to Pinya, he told his guards, "Pick my sister off the table. Put her on the floor and go get the block."

"Yes, Sire."

Tyuule and six more guards came in. "Emperor," Tyuule announced, "The green people and Princess Pinya's knights have been captured. We have the green people's weapons."

"Good, now we can fight them on even terms," Zorzal said with a grin. He then kicked Pinya in the side.

Pinya came to with a wail of pain. Her eyes flew open. She immediately struggled against her bonds and flushed at being naked in front of a crowd of men. "What is the meaning of this!" she cried.

Looking down on her, Zorzal stated, "Princess Pinya, you are hereby convicted of high treason in the killing of our father, Emperor Molt! For this crime, your will be beheaded. Your head will be stuck on a pike, and your body chopped up and thrown into the woods for the animals!"

"I didn't kill anyone!" Pinya yelled. Frantically searching, she saw Molt's corpse still lying on the floor with an arrow protruding from his chest. "I did NOT kill the Emperor!" she cried.

"You did, I saw it," Tyuule stated.

"No!" Pinya snapped. Something passed over her face and she scowled up at Zorzal. "This is your work! You had our father killed and I am to take the blame. How cruel are you?"

"You held the bow, it was in your hands when we found you," Zorzal stated. "All these people here saw it when we came in. You are guilty, and you will die by the headsman's ax as a traitor and a disgrace to the empire."

"I didn't HAVE a bow!" Pinya cried. The situation, being bound naked on the floor, as well as finding her father was dead, made her mind spin. She had been set up, and now Zorzal was going to be rid of her. "He was alive when I passed out," she said weakly.

A large wooden headsmans block was brought in and put on the floor. Seeing this, Pinya yelled, "I did not kill the Emperor, you are being tricked!" she screamed at the men standing around, eyeing her.

"Position her for execution," Zorzal said in an ominous tone.

A soldier grabbed Pinya by her hair and dragged her towards the block. Pinya screamed and fought, yelling out her innocence. She was lifted enough to lay her neck across the block. The soldier holding her by the hair kept her in place at arm's length. The man with the ax hesitated.

Zorzal walked over and took the ax from him. "This traitorous wench killed my Father. I will end her pitiful life."

The man bowed and backed away.

Shaking and crying, Pinya again screamed out her innocence. Zorzal laid the ax across her neck and lined up. "Pinya, your deceit of over. Go to hell where you belong."

.

Diane flew over the rooftops of the city, Eddie's drone barely staying ahead of her as he flew at top speed right for the palace. A couple dragon riders were airborne, chasing them.

Eddie flew straight for the arches he'd gotten the pictures of Suzanne from. Diving into the building, he saw a man over Suzanne, fondling her. He hit the ax being raised up on his way to plow into the man grinning perversely as he groped Suzanne's body. His image went to snow.

Calmly, Eddie said, "Sir, we lost the drone." It was up to Diane now.

.

Zorzal, poised to deliver the killing blow had time to turn his head and see the machine fly right over him. His arms were struck, throwing him backwards. The plane with the now shattered propeller struck the man fondling Suzanne so hard, both the man and the plane came apart before they hit the wall. The man's lower body struck the table, causing it to shift suddenly. Two of the swordsmen to his sides got decapitated by the wings. Suzanne was knocked half off the table. She slipped off to hit the floor on her head.

Daine flew in right after the plane exploded against the wall. Red eyed and looking for something to attack, she spattered everyone standing. The few who ducked had a short reprieve. Seeing she missed three men who stared at her, Diane hit them hard, blowing their bodies into flying chunks of meat and blood.

Crying got Diane's attention. Pinya was on the floor, curled up and blubbering out her innocence. An "Oww!" came from Suzanne on the floor. Diane went over and cut Suzanne's bonds and helped her up.

"What happened?" Diane asked as she grabbed a cast off shirt to help Suzanne into.

Suzanne hugged herself and said, "We walked into a trap. The Emperor had no intentions of making peace. He was going to make us hostages."

"He was!" Tyuule announced. She pointed to Zorzal, who only had his upper arms left and was bleeding all over the floor. "The Emperor and Zorzal planned to make your surrender, then use the Princesses as slaves!"

Semi conscious, Zorzal growled, "You pathetic bitch."

 **SPLAT** Diane hit him with all four mind arms, making him explode. "Shut up," she snarled at the mess.

Tyuule smiled, this was her dream come true!

"Diane, stop a moment," Suzanne said. Turning to Tyuule, she asked, "Was Pinya part of this plan also?"

"She was!" Tyuule stated. "The entire royal family was in this together. Kill them all!"

"Then why did she come to us and ask for peace?" Suzanne asked.

"Isn't it obvious? She wanted you to come here to trap you," Tyuule explained.

"Where are my escorts?" Suzanne asked.

"They and Pinya's knights were taken to the dungeon. Be careful, Zorzal's guards have your weapons now," Tyuule cautioned.

Diane let out a snort. "Big deal," she said.

Suzanne put a hand on Diane's shoulder. "Diane, I need you to go get our people back, and Pinya's knights. You," Suzanne said, pointing to Tyuule, "Show her the way, and escort everyone back here. I think you know what will happen if you try to deceive us."

Tyuule bowed and said, "As you wish, Princess."

"Hurry."

While Diane went off to retrieve the third recon, Suzanne grabbed Pinya's clothes and went over to her. Squatting down, Suzanne said firmly, "Pinya, stop crying and look at me."

Pinya blinked back her tears and looked around, then gazed up at Suzanne. "I didn't kill my father," she said with a sniffle.

"I know that. You were out on the floor before I was. The only one who could have was the bunny woman. Tell me, did she have any relationship with your brother?" Suzanne asked and cut Pinya's bonds.

"She was his slave," Pinya said as she sat up and rubbed her wrists.

"I see. Here, put your clothes on. For your own sake, do not pick up any weapons," Suzanne told her.

Going over to the table where Chika still laid, Suzanne pondered how to wake her up. She tried calling to Chika and shaking her. Nothing. Well, she knew what woke her up. Suzanne tipped the table up so Chika rolled off it onto the floor.

"Oww!" Chika cried as she came awake. She then screamed and broke her bonds. Shooting to her feet, she looked around as she covered herself with her arms. "Suzanne, what happened?"

"We were ambushed. Diane killed most everyone left. She's down getting our people back," Suzanne explained.

Quickly, Pinya said, "I didn't know! This was suppose to be a peace negotiation, not the start of a war! We all got betrayed."

Chika eyed her and said, "Do not leave my sight. Suzanne, do we have communication?"

"I don't know. Maybe Diane does."

Looking at all the bodies and blood, Pinya said weakly, "This wasn't suppose to happen."

Chika's face became hard as she said, "But it did, didn't it? At this point, I do not believe peace is possible."

Pinya's face took on a look of horror. "Please! I will do whatever it takes to save our people!"

From someplace in the palace, gunshots rang out followed by screams. Chika turned towards the sound, then glared at Pinya. "There is nothing you can do. The die has been cast. We did everything possible to attain peace. Your empire has done nothing but attack us and lead us into traps."

Pinya held her head and dropped to her knees. "Why did it have to end like this?" she asked no one.

.

Diane burst through the door holding a radio. "What is your ETA?" she asked. Behind her the third recon and the knights came through with all their weapons, along with Tyuule.

Seeing Chika was on her feet, Diane said, "We got a whole bunch of incoming, twenty minutes out. They are going to blast the hell out of a path from the city walls right up to the palace so the paratroopers have a clear run straight here. If you want to call it off, it's now or never," she explained and held the radio out to Chika.

Chika eyed Diane, then Pinya. She said, "No, let the operation commence. Pinya, you and your knights will come out and watch what happens when you piss us off. You can walk out, or we can carry you out."

.

Pinya stood with her knights on the terrace overlooking the city. Chika stood beside Pinya. Diane and Suzanne stood behind the group, watching for more treachery.

First there was the thundering scream of jets in the air. Dots appeared on the horizon to grow quickly. The planes dove down and missiles streaked out, first hitting the outer walls, blowing the wall apart and sending flying debris into buildings. More missiles rained down, shattering the inner walls and collapsing nearby buildings. Larger buildings were hit, blowing them into rubble.

After the fighters banked away, heavier planes arrived. Bomb loads were released, blowing buildings up in a line. In the aftermath of the thunderous blasts that shook the ground under their feet and leveled a swath of cityscape a hundred yards wide, the screams and cries from below drifted up to their ears.

Pinya began crying.

"Watch!" Chika snapped, and forced Pinya's head back up.

Next came troop transports, letting out a line of parachutes behind them. The parachutes no more than made the ground when heavy lift helicopters brought wheeled vehicles topped with machine guns and mortars.

"We surrender!" Pinya cried.

"NOT YET you don't!" Chika stated.

"Yes!" Tyuule hissed.

Chika turned to her. "As for you, miss assassin, you killed Emperor Molt. I'm sure you had your reasons, but it is still an assassination." She grabbed Tyuule by the neck with a mind arm and lifted her up and out over the wall of the terrace. Tyuule's feet peddled as she desperately gasped for air. "For the crime of assassination, you are hereby executed." Chika sliced her head off. Tyuule's body fell away. She dropped the head into the city below.

Chika then said, "Diane! Tell our troops to hold outside the city. We will come to them."

Diane passed the word. Chika cast Pinya a hard gaze. "I do not know if your peace attempt was a ruse, or if it was real, and you are only a pawn. Frankly, I don't care. Your other brother was shredded by Diane when he tried to kill her. You are the only member of the royal family left alive. If you wish to remain so, you any of your people will not come within fifty miles of Alnus Hill without our permission. If you choose to defy me, your entire city will look like that," she said, pointing out at the swath of destruction. "Do you have any doubt about my sincerity?"

"No, Princess," Pinya said weakly.

"We may deploy scouting parties or be requested to help civilians. While we are in your territories, none of our people will be attacked or harmed in any way. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Princess."

"Do you agree for these terms for your surrender?"

"I do Princess. Shall I have the surrender agreement written and sign it for you?" Pinya asked.

"No, our words are our bonds. You keep your word, Princess, and I will keep ours," Chika told her. Turning to Suzanne, she said, "Gather everyone, we are leaving."

.

Returning to base, Chika called Lucy and explained what happened with their peace attempt. She then waited for Lucy to berate her for being overly violent in her response.

"Very good, Chika, you handled that well. I'm pleasantly surprised," Lucy told her.

"I … did?" Chika asked.

"Indeed. You did your best to be fair and come to a peaceful solution. They insisted on being rough, you became rougher. You showed them we will not be toyed with. It is hard to do, but you did it. I'm proud of you. Is there any news about that Gate?"

The Gate? "Ahh, no. We know it is a mix of electromagnetic and unknown energies that is holding the gate open. Our scientists think the combination of the two is what is holding it stable. They have been watching for fluctuations in the energies, and are sure the first sign of destabilization will be the first signs of collapse."

"So say, inducing a strong electromagnetic field into the gate may cause it's collapse?" Lucy asked.

"It may, we're not sure."

"Then do it. This has gone on long enough. Pull everyone back to this side, then we will try to collapse the Gate on purpose. I want a heavy guard on this side in case something tries to follow our people through."

"I will see to it immediately."

.

Eddie was happy they would be leaving soon. This last adventure, he'd been very scared for Suzanne. He had thought nothing could touch her or Diane. It was frightening to see Suzanne laid out and helpless like that. He never wanted to see that again.

"We got-em!" Diane said happily as she ran towards Eddie. Holding up the folder, she said, "We've been approved for the fall semester in the Space Corps recon and exploration division!"

"That's great!" Eddie beamed back at her. "That will give us time to get married and have a real honeymoon and see everyone before we leave."

"It will!" Diane agreed. "Mama Mariko is insisting on planning the wedding with us, so it's going to be big. Hope you're ready for it," Diane said with a crooked grin.

Casting her a fake frown, Eddie intoned, "It's a tough job, but SOMEONE has to do it!"

Diane laughed and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go tell Suzanne."

.

In moving out of the base, Chika ensured all their heavy machinery and support equipment went back through the gate first. It took days to get all the heavy weapons, constructions equipment, shop machines, airplanes and helicopters through. Next the gates to the base were locked, and a small force was left to guard the base until everyone else was through and the large coils within the Gate tunnel were set up. Finally, the last of the personnel came back through to Japan.

Watching the Gate with a group of scientists and a bank of monitors, Chika saw only heavy cables went into the tunnel now.

"All Earth personnel verified back in Japan."

"Coils tested, all units ready and standing by."

"Power sources ready and standing by."

"All systems go, we are clear for activation."

"Activate," Chika stated.

"Powering up transformers... Directing power to the coils. Counter frequency set with harmonic side bands."

A hum sounded. It started low, barely audible and slowly grew into a base noise that vibrated the shelter they were in.

"Gate readings destabilizing."

The hum grew. Watching the Gate, Chika saw it fade to the point she could see the street beyond. It then came back into being, then faded again.

The hum was now making the whole building vibrate. The Gate flickered, fading and returning solid as if it was winking. Then the Gate disappeared. The cable that had been going into the Gate were cut clean with the Gate's disappearance. They now arced and sparked in large balls of electricity.

"Cut the power!" Someone cried.

"Transformers off line!"

Chika watched the smoking ends of the cables, waiting to see if the Gate reappeared. "Status?" she asked.

"Zero emissions, zero energy readings. I think we did it!"

Chika let out a sigh of relief. Now that this was over, she could go help Mariko set up for the girl's wedding.

.

Two months later In Ittalica.

"Pinya, you have to see what we made," Myui said eagerly as Empress Pinya walked down the hallway beside her.

"Countess, remember, this is serious time," Lady Stellano gently scolded.

Myui looked back at her and blushed. To Pinya she said, "Yes, Forgive me Empress, but this is really great."

Pinya smiled at her and said, "Forgiven. Just remember about serious time."

Myui led Pinya and her entourage to the courtyard and waved to a worker standing beside the service entrance. She then pointed out a target on the other side of the courtyard. "Empress, we have been working on this non-stop. My workers are exhausted but what they have done is amazing! I know the empire is low on men, this may help the situation. Six men can have the effectiveness of twenty, by my General's calculations."

"Indeed," Pinya said, wondering what Countess Myui had come up with.

A squeaking noise with the sound of wheels came from the service entrance. Pinya's mouth dropped open. What came out was a steel elephant. It was smaller, and had two short barrels on the turret. "You built an elephant?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes, I call the first one Porcupine, just like Diane's tank!" Myui said excitedly. "We don't have the power the green people have, so in the back, two men pedal to power the back wheels. The covering is shield material thick enough to stop arrows and sword strikes. Those tubes in the front are guides for the crossbow type weapons that are cocked by leavers. One man cocks the strings, another man loads the bolts and shoots them. Two men can shoot arrows faster this way. In the back is a catypult, it throws rocks fast, and is operated by the man directing everyone inside. He kicks down to launch the rocks. The man in the front steers," Myui explained.

Pinya watched as this Porcupine rolled out and lined up on the target. Pinya half expected a loud boom from the device. What came out was arrows. One right after the other in rapid succession. An arm and the back flew up and threw a rock to hit the target and knock it over. When the arm came back down, another rock rolled out onto the arm, and the arm flung up again to throw the rock as arrows continued to fly out the front.

"That is amazing, Countess. Your men can make more of these?" Pinya asked.

"We can!" Myui said confidently. "And besides these, we have the first wall defense catypults and tree bushes made to help soldiers guard the city."

"And you came up with these ideas by yourself?" Pinya asked in amazement.

Myui shrugged and blushed. "Not really, Diane showed me how things worked, so she gave me a big help. I took what she taught me and made the first Porcupine.""

Pinya had send a messenger to Alnus Hill a few weeks ago to ask if Princess Chika would see her. The messenger found the town was still there, but all the green people and the Gate was gone. "I wonder where she is now," Pinya mused. Despite terrifying her, those princesses had helped the empire tremendously by saving Itallica, and giving Countess Myui some of their secrets.

"I know where she is!" Myui stated.

"You do?"

Myui nodded and pointed up. "Diane said when they left they were going to journey through the stars. Every night I look up and see if I can find them, but I guess they are too small to be seen way up there."

"So they are Goddesses," Pinya concluded. That explained their immense power. Rory Mercury was right.

"Yup!" Myui agreed.

"They we shall build a statue honoring them," Pinya stated.

.

Itami laid in a warm, comfortable bed. He sighed in the luxurious feel of soft linens and the warm body beside him.

Warm body?

Opening his eyes, he found Rory Mercury cuddled up against him. They were both naked.

"Gyaaaah!" he cried and sat up.

Rory cast him a lusty grin. "Ohh, finally awake I see." she said.

Itami noted the room looked like one of the ones at an Inn in the town of Alnus hill. He shook his head. He remembered marching back through the gate. He was planning to go to an anime and game convention. "How did I get here?" he asked.

Rory leaded up to lick the end of his nose. He tied hard not to see her bare torso as the covers dropped away.

"I stole you back," she said, and winked at him.

"You … stole me?" he asked in a squeak.

"I did. You should be proud, my apprentice," she beamed at him. "You will be the next Demi-God. All you have to do is obey and fulfill my wishes."

"But … I was through the Gate, I was home!" he complained.

Rory tittered out a laugh and said, "I'm sorry, but I need you. I only have sixty years or so before I rise to become a Goddess. You are going to take my place."

"But … the manga, the Anime … the conventions, I won't ever see them again!"

"You will have me, and I have you as my servant," she said with a wide grin.

Itami stared at her. "You … your servant? I'm not a servant."

Rory shook her head, her grin widening. "Oh you poor, misguided man. I can make you do whatever I want. Right now, I want you again."

Itami remembered having a very erotic dream about Rory. One of those forbidden lusty dreams. "I can't do that," he said.

"Yes you can," Rory said. She held her hand over his groin and snapped her fingers with a command of "UP!"

His erection shot up full and hard. He gasped at this. Rory pushed him prone with a wide, lusty grin on her face. "Relax and enjoy, I know I will," she said, and mounted him.

There was no way he was gong to fight it, so Itami gave in.

He was going to miss his Otaku lifestyle.

 **The End**

 **Coming soon : The Terror Twins in space**


End file.
